The Mess We Made
by venice m
Summary: Rosalie is right. Why fight it? You know she is going to win this battle anyway. You might as well give in. All my thoughts of guilt, shame and betrayal go out the window and I give in to temptation. AU. Bella/Rosalie femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is my first time writing a fanfic and my first time writing femslash. I absolutely love the Rosalie and Bella paring, so I decided to give it a try with this one-shot.

Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_ and all the characters.

Reviews and criticism is welcomed and appreciated. I hope you all enjoy the story :)

*All thoughts are in Italics

Summary: Rosalie is right. Why fight it? You know she is going to win this battle anyway. You might as well give in. All my thoughts of guilt, shame and betrayal go out the window and I give in to temptation.

**Bella's POV**

"Love, what's taking you so long?" Edward yelled from downstairs.

"I'm sorry. I can't decide what to wear. Just give me five more minutes." I yelled back. Tonight Edward and I were going over to Emmett and Rosalie's for dinner to celebrate Emmett's big promotion. If it was any other dinner I could easily pick out what I was going to wear. But tonight, Rosalie was going to be there, so I had to look my best.

_First, I'll start with the underwear. Wait, she is not going to see me in my underwear! Oh who am I kidding, I will probably beg her to rip off my clothes. How the hell does she do that? I am not even close to her and she has already got me thinking about her screwing me. _

I sigh. I take out my black lace bra and black lace panties and put them on.

_Now what dress should I wear? Should I wear my red dress that shows a lot of cleavage? No, that dress makes me seem too slutty and desperate. Maybe I can wear that purple dress with my black belt. Wait no, that dress is too short for an occasion like this. Oh I can wear that black dress my mother bought me. No no, Alice said that makes me look like a nun._

"Bella, honey, we have to go! You know traffic on the road is going to be terrible." Edward yelled up the stairs.

_Shit Bella just pick something!_ I scolded myself. _Why are you so indecisive?_

I settled on the too short purple dress with the wide black belt. I slip on my lace black pumps and put on my black heart necklace. I quickly put on my make up and put my already curled hair into a side ponytail that flows over my left shoulder. I grab my purse and coat then run down the stairs. I see Edward at the bottom of the stairs dressed in black slacks and a long sleeved light blue dress shirt accentuated with a dark blue tie. He looks slightly worried and annoyed.

"I'm ready." I say, getting his attention. He turns around, looks at me and smiles. He walks over to me and pulls me in by the waist for a kiss on the lips.

"You look beautiful love." He says softly. I smile at him and he kisses me on the forehead. A pang of guilt shoots through me.

"I am going to bring the car around." He says smiling as he lets go of my waist.

"Okay" I say, trying to keep my voice steady.

_Here he is being the perfect husband and I am fucking his married sister! Fuck! He can't find out. I don't know what I would do if I lost him. _

Edward and I have been married for about two years now. We had the high school sweetheart romance. We met in high school and fell madly in love and dated all through college. After a few more years of dating, he popped the question and I did not hesitate to say yes.

_He was the one thing I was sure of. I didn't have to think twice about marrying him. I am positive that loves me. He has told me many times that he does. I do care about him deeply, but I am starting to doubt my love for him. Ever since Rosalie I… Bella stop! It's not actual cheating. It is just sex. There is nothing romantic about it. _

The vibration of my phone brought me out of my stupor. It was a text from Alice.

Don't forget to bring the cake Bells! I know you have been very distracted lately ;) – Alice

I smile and roll my eyes. Of course Alice has to make sure everyone is on top of things. She planned long and hard for this party and she wants everything to be perfect. I quickly text her back.

I am on it :)

I shake my head and go to the kitchen to get the cake.

_I think Alice knows that Rosalie and are screwing around. Look at what she sent in the text. She said I have been "very distracted lately". Hell, she practically almost caught us fucking. If it wasn't for Rosalie's hawk-like hearing, she would have caught us tearing off each other's clothes. But Alice hasn't said anything about it and that is very unusual for her. Once Alice knows a secret it takes about two seconds for everyone in the contact list of her phone to know too. For whatever reason, she is keeping our affair undisclosed. _

I suddenly got an uneasy feeling and gripped the kitchen counter. My face screws up into a look of horror.

_Shit! Is Alice using this information to black mail Rosalie? I know they had a lot of problems in the past, but was the dissonance in-between them that intense? Maybe she is using this to black mail me? Why the hell would she do that? I thought we were good friends. Maybe she is using this to try to get back at me for cheating on Edward. They are so close and she would defend and protect her brother at any cost. _

My stomach started to feel queasy and I sat down on a kitchen stool.

_Stop jumping to conclusions Bella! Maybe Alice has no clue about what Rose and I are doing. You are just having an over active imagination. Calm down! Edward must be wondering why you are taking so long. _

I sigh and I coax myself to get up. I pick up the homemade cake and hurry out the door. I put the cake in the back seat of the car and jump in the front seat.

"Honey, what took you so long?" he asks with a look of concern on his face. I put on my seat belt and look over at him.

"I was just putting some finishing touches on the cake." I lie, my voice slightly elevated.

_Nice job Bella! You know your voice always gets higher when you lie. He is obviously going to know you are not telling the truth. It's a wonder he hasn't already found out that you are screwing someone else. _

He looks at me slightly suspicious, but does not push the issue any further. He starts the car and drives off.

Edward and I are standing at the door waiting for someone to answer it. I am holding the cake in one hand and holding Edward's hand with the other. I start to shiver, not from lack of warmth, but from anticipation.

_God I can't wait to see her. It has been so long since we had any time together. Mmmm I wonder what she is wearing. Whatever it is I bet she looks sexy as hell in it. I hope she wears those red fuck-me pumps. _

I bite my lip wantonly and my lower lips start to quiver. I almost forget I am still holding my husband's hand. I am shocked into sobering up by the opening of the door. We are greeted by a very excited Emmett.

"Edward! Bella!" he exclaims. He hugs us both tightly and smiles widely.

"Congrats Em." Edward says as he pats him on the back with a smile.

"Thanks man." He says appreciatively. "It has been forever since the both of you have been here. Are you guys hiding from us?" he asks playfully. Edward and I roll our eyes and I laugh.

"You know that the hospital always keeps me busy." Edward says.

"Things are starting to pick up at the bakery." I add.

"I am not surprised." Emmet says. "You always know how to throw down when it comes to the sweets." he winks at me. I blush and look down. When I look up at him, I feel a rush of guilt come over me.

_Look at him! He looks so genuine and charming. And I am over here, fucking his wife! God I love Emmett so much. He is like a brother to me and he has always been there when I needed him.. He always makes me laugh when I feel down. He always defends me. He practically worships the ground Rosalie walks on, and I am stealing a little part of her from him. Now I am constantly stabbing him in the back, betraying him. He doesn't deserve it. _

I cover up the overwhelming feeling of guilt with fake smile.

"Well I made your cake especially perfect for you big bro." I say, trying to make my words sound playful.

"Speaking of cake…"he says mischievously. I have no time to react when he suddenly grabs the cake and starts running to the kitchen.

"Hey! You better put that cake in the kitchen where it belongs!" I yell at him jokingly as he hurries off .

"No promises Bells!" he yells back gleefully. I shake my head and look around. I notice that Edward put his coat on the coat rack and is now speaking to Jasper, Eric and Mike by the fire place. I hang my coat on the coat rack then head off to find Alice. I walk into the living room and find Angela instead. She is standing around texting on her phone. I walk up to her.

"Hey Ange." I say as I touch her shoulder.

"Bella!" she exclaims as she turns around. "Oh my gosh! It is so good to see you." She says as she pulls me into a hug. She pulls back and flashes a smile.

"You look amazing!" she says excitedly. I smile.

_I should hang out with Angela more often. She is such a good friend. She is so sweet and kind. I understand why Eric fell in love with her. Wait, maybe that's not such a good idea. What would she think of me if she knew what I was doing? _

The feeling of guilt seeped back into my body. I realize Angela just gave me a compliment.

"Thank you. You look amazing too." I say quickly with a fake smile.

"Oh please" she says and shakes her head. "This is just something I threw on." she says nonchalantly. We chat good-naturedly for minutes. Finally Alice appears and smiles at the both of us.

"Hey you two!" Alice practically squeals as she kisses us both on the cheek.

"Hey Alice." I say and smile at her.

"Hey Alice. You look wonderful as usual. Always the fashionista." Angela says with admiration.

"Thanks Angela." Alice says politely. She then turns to me.

"Bella, your cake looks beautiful. Rose said she was worried you would make it too girly." She says amused. My heart stops at the mention of her name. I turn my head slightly away and avoid Alice's burning gaze. I cover up my hesitation with a fake smile and look back at her. Her eyes never left my face. When I look at her, she still wears an amused expression, but I can see the accusatory look in her light green orbs. Alice takes her heavy gaze off me and starts speaking to Angela animatedly. Grateful the attention was off me; I turn my body slightly away from them and take a small quiet breath.

_Shit she knows something! But what exactly does she know? Some small minuscule detail or the whole story? Did Rosalie tell her? That doesn't make any sense Bella! Why the fuck would she do that? Ugh, I am thinking to hard about this. I need to relax._

Angela and Alice look immersed in conversation, so I slip away to find Edward in an attempt to distract myself from my apprehension. I exit the living room and decide to look for him in the dining room. As I round the corner, I stop and my breath is caught in my throat. Edward is talking to Emmet, who is standing directly across from him. Next to Emmett, holding his hand is the star of my sexual fantasies, Rosalie. My vision instantly trails down her frame. Her gorgeous, wavy, honey blond hair flows perfectly past her shoulders to her bust line. It shines in a beautiful contrast with her porcelain doll skin and her striking blue eyes. She is wearing a short, simple, elegant black dress that closely hugs her curvy figure and accentuates her full-sized breasts. Her long, toned, smooth legs lead to a pair of bright, red pumps. The longer I started, the wetter my underwear became. After a few moments, Emmett notices my presence and my concentration on her is broken.

"Bells, you okay? You look a little frazzled." He asks amused. Edward quickly comes to my side and takes my hand.

"Sweetheart is everything alright?" he asks, his voice laced with concern. I glance at him and then take another look at Rosalie. She is staring directly at me and her supple lips are curled into a cocky smirk. I turn my gaze away from her and blush.

_God, it is so hard to control my emotions around her. Get it together Bella! You are acting like some love-sick teenage boy who has never seen a fuck hot girl before. She is so amazingly beautiful. Why the hell would she want to fuck me? _

I turn my attention to Edward and his face is full of worry. Another wave of guilt washes over me. I conceal my jumbled mess of emotions with another fake smile.

"I'm fine." I say with forced happiness. I kiss Edward on the lips to try to convince him even further. He gives me another concerned look, but does not say anything more. Alice suddenly appears and interrupts our exchange.

"Come on everyone. Dinner is ready." She says smiling. When her gaze lands on Rosalie her smile falters and fails to reach her eyes. Alice suddenly turns away and head to the dining room.

_What is that all about? _

Emmett eagerly follows her. Edward kisses my forehead, and then follows Emmett. As Edward passes Rosalie, she starts to follow him. Then she turns around with a smoldering gaze that pierces right through me. In reaction, my eyes go wide and my center gives a twitch. She gives a short laugh then smirks again. Her eyes trace my body and she bites her lip. My heart beat races and my core begins to throb. She gives me one more look in the eyes then winks. She then turns around and saunters off to the dining room. I back up against the wall, put my weight on it, and sigh.

_Oh boy. This is going to be a long evening. _

By the time dinner is over, I am a frustrated, horny mess. With every glance Rosalie gave me during dinner, I became more and more turned on. I had to keep covering up my aroused state with more fake smiles and false interest in conversation. Thankfully, dinner is now over and everyone is dispersed around the house, entertaining themselves in conversation with one another. I am currently standing next to Edward; listening to him and Mike go on and on about the wonders of modern medicine. I glance around the room and spot Rosalie talking to Alice with a sour expression on her face. It looks like they are having an argument. She looks away from Alice in anger. She looks all around the room and then spots me. She leaves Alice without saying anything and starts walking in our direction. I look away so she does not see the look of desperate want on my face.

"Be careful you two. You might bore poor Bella to death." She says sarcastically as she joins our little circle. Edward glares at her while Mike just shakes his head with a small smile.

"Mom gave me some design ideas for the house she is working on and she asked me to take a look at them. I think I need a second opinion." When I don't hear anybody answer, I look at Rosalie and she is looking at me expectantly.

"You want me to look at them?" I asked genuinely surprised.

"Well I wouldn't want these two idiots to do it." She says rolling her eyes. I give a small smile, while Edward continues to glare at her and Mike joins in.

"Yeah, sure. I can take a look at them." I say. She turns around and starts to leave the circle. I turn to Edward, give him a small smile, and kiss him on the cheek quickly so I can catch up to Rosalie. I follow her through the crowd of people and up the stairs. As we are traveling up the stairs, I cannot help but notice her round behind. I lick my lips and pussy starts to ache with need. She leads me all the way to her and Emmett's bed room. After I enter, she closes the door behind us and leans against it, watching me.

"So where are the designs?" I ask nervously. She shakes her head then smiles. She saunters over to me slowly. With every click of her heel, my sense of want, desperation, and anticipation grows. She finally reaches me and trails her index finger between the crevice of my cleavage.

"Now Bella," she says seductively. "Can you honestly tell me you believed I invited you up here to look at some designs." she says, now tracing the patterns of my breasts. I cannot formulate coherent words, because I am lost in the feeling of her soft hand touching me. She brings her face to my neck, and I can feel her sweet breath blowing against it. I shiver at the sensation. She brushes her nose against my neck and then begins to place slow, soft kisses against it. She brings her hands to my sides and begins to teasingly brush her fingers against them. I sigh, close my eyes and tilt my head back, enjoying the wonderful sensation. She then brings one of her hands in between my legs, under my dress, and starts to rub my center over the thin cloth of my underwear. My eyes open at the overwhelming sensation and my eyes catch a quick glance of a picture of Emmett on the dresser, across the room. My body stiffens and I suddenly remember why I am here.

_Shit Emmett! I am at his big promotion party. Almost everyone I know is downstairs, including Edward. We can't do this. Not here. Not Now. _

"Rose, we can't do this." I whisper softly. She stops the devouring of my neck and lifts her head to look up at me. I look at her pleadingly, hoping she will see reason. She shakes her head and continues to rub my clothed lower lips. She brings her face so close to mine that the tips of our noses are almost touching. Her strawberry smelling breath covers my face and I can feel my resolve start to break.

"You worry too much." She whispers back. She slowly kisses the corner of my mouth and trails her lips to my earlobe. She gives it a slow lick, then brings it into her mouth and sucks on it. She then brings her lips to my ear.

"Relax." she purrs and my body shivers at the command. She then brings her lips back to mine and teasingly licks my bottom lip. I try to think of another reason for us to stop. It takes me a while because her incredible touch slows down my thought process considerably. My brain finally comes up with the idea to mention our significant others. Guilt overrides my body and I try to convince her again.

"Rose, what about Edward and Emmett?" I whisper against her mouth. She stops her ministrations for a while and just breathes against my face. I think she might stop. She then looks into my eyes.

"What they don't know won't hurt them." she whispers against my face. Her hand that has been placed between my legs then moves my underwear out of the way and starts to rub my clit. My legs weaken and my hip bucks against her hand. I let out a small moan. She kisses me again, this time with more force and my resolve starts to break even more.

_Rosalie is right. Why fight it? You know she is going to win this battle anyway. You might as well give in. _

All my thoughts of guilt, shame and betrayal go out the window and I give in to temptation. This time when she kisses me, I kiss her back with the same amount of fervor. I bring my arms around her neck and bring her closer to me. She brings both her hands to my hips and she brings us as close together as we can possibly get. We continue to kiss until the both of us are out of breath. Rosalie breaks out lip-lock and looks at me with a sexy smirk.

"You are wearing too much clothing." she says, her tone low and alluring. She traces her hands down to the hem of my dress then begins to slowly lift it off me. She draws her fingertips along my body as she removes it. Once she has it off, she throws my dress on the floor next to the bed and stares at me with a predatory look in her eyes.

"You are so fucking sexy. Do you know that?" she asks me as she starts to rub my pussy. I moan and trace my hands all over her back. I kiss her again and then look at her.

"If I have to take my dress off, so do you." I say teasingly. She looks at me with a mischievous smile. She pulls away from me and takes a few steps back. She starts to rub her hands all over her body and sway sexily from side to side. I bite my lip and I feel my arousal start to drip from my center. Her hands drift to the bottom of her dress and inch my inch she reveals her amazing body, all while still swaying her hips. Her dress finally comes off and she throws it on top of mine. She is wearing a bright red lace bra and a red thong. She walks over to me and takes my bottom lip into her mouth and bites it hard. I moan from the pain and the pleasure of her action. She starts kissing me again and starts walking us over to the bed without breaking contact. She throws me onto the bed near the head board and every so slowly crawls on top of me. She settles herself in-between my legs. She runs her face all over my bra then buries her head between my breasts. She then brings her head up and bites one of my nipples through the lace fabric of my bra. I suppress a scream.

"You like that?" she asks suggestively as she massages my breasts. I moan and start to rub my legs together to decrease the ache of my arousal. When I don't give her an answer, she forces my legs apart and pinches my nipple hard. The sound that comes out of my mouth is a cross between a scream and a whine.

"I said do you like that?" she says with more force while adding more pressure to my nipple.

"Yessssss." I hiss and I throw my head back. She smiles in satisfaction. She continues to pinch my nipples until they are hard under her hands. She then reaches behind me and bites my neck while she takes off my bra. She starts assaulting my bare breasts and sucks on them like a newborn baby. I moan loudly and my eyes shut as I arch my back. She alternates her actions by teasingly circling her talented tongue around each nipple and biting them. She stops suddenly and I whimper at the loss of contact. She lifts herself from my breasts and starts to trace the outline of my body with the very top of her finger tips. I feel like I am about to burst from my level of sexual arousal.

"Rose?" I whisper, hoping she will start touching me where I need it the most.

"Hm"? she says back, distracted and entranced by my body.

"Rose please." I whisper with a hint of desperation. She stops what she is doing and looks at with a mischievous glint in her eye. She brings her body against mine and aims her head towards the right side of my ear.

"Please what?" she whispers back, her breath tickling and teasing me. "Tell me what you want Bella." She practically purrs into my ear. My breathing starts to pick up.

_Fuck, she is going to make me beg! I never beg for anything! Fuck it. I will do it if I have to. Anything for her to touch me. _

"Touch me." I beg in whisper with need as I buck my hips in her direction. I hear her moan at the tone of my voice. She brings her face against mine as our heavy breaths meld together.

"Where Bella?" she whisper as she urges me on. "Where do you want me to touch you?" she murmurs against my lips. I bring her hand that is currently running against my side to my aching pussy.

"Here." I say wantonly as I push my core up against her hand. She moans in satisfaction and pressed her palm against my pussy with force. I moan and my hips involuntarily buck. She removes herself from in-between my legs and sits on her knees next to me.

"Take that off." she orders me from her new position as she removes all the fabric from her body. I quickly comply and slip my underwear off but keep my legs closed to tease her. I hear her give a deep growl and climb on top of me. She forces my leg open and smacks my pussy with the palms of her hand. I let out a short shout of pleasure.

_Oh god! I love it when she is rough with me! It is not like sex with Edward. She makes it tantalizing and exciting and oh so pleasurable. _

I am pulled out of my thoughts by her lightly blowing on my pussy. I bite my lip and lift my hips in her direction, letting her know that I want her to continue. She starts to slowly massage my clit and tease the hole of my pussy.

"Oh fuck." I whisper and I turn my head to the side. She lets out another sexy moan then licks her lips.

"Do you want me to make you cum Bella?" she asks low, sensual tone as she continues her actions.

"Yes Rose." I say desperately. "Please. Please make me cum." I beg her. She suddenly pushes two fingers inside of me and I gasp in shock and pleasure. She starts to ram her fingers into me roughly and rub my clit vigorously. I moan an incoherent string of curses and grab on to the sheets to steady myself.

"Do you like this Bella? Do you like it when I shove my fingers in side of you?" she asks with more volume so she can be heard over my loud moaning.

"Yes! Fuck yes! Fuck me! Fuck me!"I holler out desperately with wild abandon. Her movements never cease and she adds a third finger. I gasp with short breaths and my eyes open in surprise. This gives me an opportunity to look at her. Her luscious blond locks and her breasts shake with the force of the movement of her arms. In her eyes I can see lust with a hint of drive and determination. As if she bent on making me cum. This thought brings me closer to the edge and I feel my stomach start to tighten.

"Oh fuck Rose! I'm so close! God Rose I am close!" I cry out loudly. She rubs my clit and pushes her fingers inside me even faster. She then brings her head to the side of my face.

"Cum for me." she whispers in a command against my ear. Her words bring me over the threshold of ecstasy and I scream out her name loudly. My body is shaking from the powerful force of the orgasm and my breathing is jagged. Rosalie continues rub and fuck me until I am through with my release. My orgasm seems to last an eternity. When I finally recover, I look at her. Her hair covers the side of her face and she looks down at me with an expression, lust and satisfaction. I think I also spotted a hint of love, but I brush it off as my vision being blurred during the orgasm.

_She looks angelic. God she makes me feel so amazing. What I would give to see her cum. To hear her scream my name. _

I get a sudden burst of confidence and decide I will try to achieve just that. I flip us over so that I am now on top of her. She looks at me, surprised I am taking control. I freeze and recoil, afraid that my action may make her mad and upset. She then flashes me a sexy smirk and summons me to her with her index finger. I give a small smile, and crawl on top of her. I take a moment to appreciate her beautiful, modelesque body. I trail my hands from her neck, all the way down to her body, admiring her curvaceous frame. Then I start to worship her body with my kisses, making sure I kiss every inch of skin she possesses. She moans at my actions and bucks her hips against my body impatiently. I lift myself up to look at her, her eyes burning with desire and need. I sit on top of her and begin to rub her pussy lightly, and she moans at my touch.

_I wonder what she tastes like. I bet she tastes sweet. Such a beautiful creature would have to produce sweet ambrosia. _

I end my curiosity by bring my mouth in-between her legs and tasting the nectar of her honey pot. She moans in pleasure and in my peripheral vision I can see her grabbing the sheets. I lick her clit then circle my tongue around it.

"Oh yes Bella! Just like that!" she moans urging me on. I continue my current action, pleased that I am making her feel good. Her moans of pleasure make my confidence grow and I stick a finger inside of her. She gasps and moves her hips so that she can feel friction from the finger. I start to move my finger in and out of her and suck on her clit.

"Yes! Fuck!"she shouts as she throws her head back and closes her eyes. As I continue to pleasure her, I feel wetness seep down my leg. I ignore my own arousal and focus on bringing her to the edge. She is now grinding her hips into my hand and moaning noisily. She is holding my head down between her legs and pulling my hair. I feel her legs start to shake.

_She doesn't have to hold my head there, I have no intention of moving. Mmmm she sounds so fucking sexy when she moans. Everything about her just turns me on so much. God I am not even getting fucked and I feel like I am going to cum all over again. _

I am pulled out of my thoughts by the tugging of my hair and I am greeted with the sounds of her orgasm.

"Oh God! Oh Fuck! Yes! Yes! Bella ! Yessssssss!" she screams as she reaches her high. I rub her pussy slowly until she is stops shaking. I bring my fingers up to my mouth and suck on them, reveling in the taste of her sweet juices. I look at her and she is laying back on the bed, a look of contentment on her face. I smile and climb on top of her and kiss her passionately. She kisses back with a smile.

"I love you." I say against her mouth without thinking. She leans back from my face and looks at me with pain in her eyes. She quickly covers up what she is feeling with a mask of confidence.

_Shit I shouldn't have said that. Why do I have to go and ruin everything? _

She sighs and removes herself from underneath me. She gets up from the bed and starts to walk around the room. I sit up and look at her, desperately trying to figure out what she is really thinking. She starts to redress herself.

"Bella, I love you too. I love you like a sister-in-law should. You should know that what we do is just sex. Nothing more." she says with added force while she fixes her dress so it looks appropriate. I feel my heart break and I fight the urge to cry.

_Fuck. She doesn't love me. Why did I ever tell her that? We had an amazing experience together and I had to ruin it with my emotional shit. _

When she is fully dressed, she looks at me and stiffens. She seems to be taking in my distraught face. Her face crosses through so many emotions I can't comprehend them. It looks like she is fighting herself on what to do. She starts to walk towards me. I feel my heart swell.

_Maybe she is going to comfort me. Maybe she was lying. Maybe she really does love me and is afraid to admit it._

To my disappointment, she takes my clothing and throws them on the bed next to me.

"Hurry up and get dressed. Everyone will be wondering where we are." she says in a low, harsh tone and she walks out the room without a second glance at me. Once I hear the door close, I cannot help the sob that escapes my lips. I suddenly feel cheap. Like a piece of trash that was just thrown away because it was not needed or wanted. I start to let the tears flow freely as I dress myself. I slowly make my way to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I see my hair is disheveled and my eyes are red and puffy from crying.

_You look like shit. God, you are so fucking weak. _

I huff in agreement with myself. I then realize how physically weak I feel and my shoulders slump.

_I shouldn't have let my emotions get involved. It is just sex. It is just sex. It is just sex! Nothing more. Nothing less. _

I repeat my last few thoughts like a mantra in my head until I gain the energy to move. I wash my face to get rid of the evidence of my emotional breakdown. I take a few deep breaths and will myself to stop crying. When I have finally composed myself, I exit the bathroom and head down stairs. As I descend the stairs I see the party is beginning to come to a close. People are saying their goodbyes and leaving with the various groups they came with. When I reach the bottom of the stairs, I seek out Rosalie. She glued to Emmett's side, talking to Jasper as if nothing happened. A twinge of pain shoots through me and I take a deep breath to prevent myself from crying again. To distract myself, I go find Edward. I ignore the guilt that comes over me as a walk. When I find him, he is talking Alice over by the front door.

"Hey." I say with a fake smile. I give him a kiss on the cheek and smile up at him.

"You two took an awfully long time up there." he notes. I panic, wracking my brain to think of a plausible answer.

"We kind of got off topic." I said, bending the truth. "Ya know. Girl stuff." I say, trying to be nonchalant. He shakes his head then smiles at me.

"Women." he mutters and Alice playfully slaps his chest. I had forgotten Alice was there. A feeling of nervousness starts to grow within me.

"Honey, I am going to go say goodbye to Eric and Mike. Okay?" Edward tells me as he massages my left shoulder.

"Okay." I reply, trying to make my voice sound sweet and adoring. He walks away and this leaves me and Alice. My gaze follows him and when I look to her, she has a knowing look on her face with a glint of anger in her eyes. I squirm under her gaze and feel uneasy. This Alice is not the Alice I am used to. This new Alice is much more frightening. She slowly walks up to my right side and gives me a smirk.

"Hope you and Rosalie had a nice time." she whispers in my ear. She gives me one more look and walks away. Terror shoots through me instantly. I have no doubt that she knows about our dirty deed. Alice is good at many things but there is one thing Alice is impeccable at: blackmailing people who are unjust. I have seen this happen to too many of Alice's ex-friends to not know this fact. I start to fear that Rosalie and I are her latest victims. My breathing starts to pick up and I look around the room frantically for Edward.

_I can't stay here anymore. Too many people. Too many emotions. Too many bad things that can happen._

I find him in the dining room speaking to Eric and Mike. Not wanting to be rude, I wait till they finish their goodbyes but I grab him before he can speak to anyone else.

"Edward, sweetie, let's go now." I say in a slightly whiney voice as I tug him towards the door.

"But I didn't say good bye to Emmet yet love." he replies with a confused look on his face while he hands me my coat.

"Emmett won't feel bad if you don't say goodbye. He doesn't get mad over things like that. Plus you will see him in a few days anyway. You two are going to watch the game remember?" I say, convincing him. He absorbs what I said and has a thoughtful look on his face. After a moment, he nods his head and gives a small smile.

"I guess you're right. We can go now. We should get you to bed anyways. You look a bit tired." he says to me while he rubs my back. I look at him gratefully and he leads us through the crowd of people towards the door. As we walk through the house, my eyes involuntarily scan for Rosalie. I see her hugging Jessica goodbye. Once she finishes her hug, her eyes happen to meet mine. An unreadable emotion flashes across her face quickly. She covers it up with a mask of a blank expression soon after. She looks away from me quickly and continues to say goodbye to her guests. My heart starts to ache.

_Why is she always hiding her emotions? Like she never wants me to know how she feels. _

I sigh and hold Edwards hand tighter as we walk out the door. My body goes on autopilot while my brain and heart are paralyzed by the pain I am feeling. Edward opens the car door for me, like a gentlemen and I say a quiet word of thanks. We get into the car and drive away from the beautiful home.

I lay quietly on my side, with my arms crossed against my chest, trying to hold my breaking heart from falling apart. I hear Edward come out of the bathroom and I quickly wipe the tears that have fallen from my face. He climbs into bed behind me and wraps his arms around me.

"Bella, love, are you okay? You were very quiet in the car." he asks concerned as he rubs my arm.

"Just tired." I say in a fake sleepy tone, hoping her will drop the subject. I give a fake yawn for emphasis.

"Alright, I will let you sleep. I love you." he says sweetly.

"I love you too." I say as I suppress the guilty tone threatening to come out in my voice. He kisses my cheek then turns over and turns off the lamp on the nightstand that illuminated the room. The room is dead quiet, but I get no peace. My thoughts scream loudly in my head.

_Admit it Bella. You are in love with Rosalie. You can't deny it anymore. You told her. She knows. And now Alice knows too._

My lips start to quiver and tears threaten to fall down my face again.

_But she doesn't love me the same way I love her. She practically said it! What if she is just using me? What is I am just her sex toy and puppet? _

I sigh and bury my face in my pillow.

_It doesn't matter. You know you will do anything for her. You used to be that way for Edward. You would do anything for him. Now you feel this way for Rosalie. You don't care if she uses you. You don't care how she abuses you; you just want her to be close to you. You are in some deep shit. You have gone too far in to turn back now._

I shake my head back and forth, refusing to listen to inner voice and hear the truth.

_I wonder what Alice will do with the information. God, if anyone finds out my life is ruined. I could lose everyone I love, especially Edward. God, everything is so fucked up._

I feel more tears start to fall and I cry until I am tired. Uncertain of my future, I let sleep envelop me and hope I will eventually figure out how to solve the mess we made.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

Thank you so much to the people who have shown interest in this story and who have reviewed.

A few people have asked me to continue this story, so I am going to try to go on with it. I am not sure how great this story is going to be, but I will do my best.

Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_ and all the characters from the book. Stella is of my own creation.

I apologize in advance for any mistakes and/or errors.

Reviews, criticism and suggestions are welcomed and appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

The football I am talking about in this chapter is American football.

*All thoughts are in Italics

**Alice's POV**

"Stella, I don't know what I am going to do about this." I say distressed. "I confronted Rosalie about it and she says it's none of my business."

"Isn't it technically not your business?" Stella says, in a playful amusing tone. I glare harshly at her.

"Of course this is my business! It involves my family doesn't it! This could make or break our whole family's relationship!" I huff, clearly flustered. Stella and I are talking in the coffee room of the local news station where we work. I am currently moaning to Stella about my situation while she drinks her second cup of coffee for the morning.

"Jesus Alice, quiet down! Do you want Carl to know we are not diligently working to please his every whim?" she says in a mocking serious tone. I giggle a little bit at her joke but all too soon my face returns to a frown.

"Stella what they are doing is not right! And I know about it! If Emmett and Edward find out they will be devastated! I can't just sit here and do nothing!" I complain. I grip the front of my hair and tilt my head back in frustration. Stella sighs and shakes her head.

"That's what makes you such a good journalist. You love to meddle in other people's business. You will stop at nothing to uncover the truth." she states. She puts down her coffee cup and stands in front of me. She puts both of her hands on my shoulders and looks at me. I let go of my hair and look up at her.

"Don't." she says pleading. "Don't meddle this time. This is a very sensitive situation and things could get out of control. You are dealing with family and people's emotions. Let karma take care of this one." she says as she tries to reason with me. I shake my head and look away from her. I still don't feel convinced and she is not helping me think of a way to solve the problem. The urge to share anymore with her suddenly disappears from me.

"Stella, I got to get back to work. My deadline is in a week." I say as I ease out of her grip.

"Think about what I said." she says staring at me as I leave the room. I shake my head, hearing but not listening.

"Ugh!" I sigh as I drop my head on the pile of papers on my desk. I am here another late night trying to finish my article by the deadline because I can't rid myself of thoughts of the Rosalie/Bella affair. I sigh and pick my head up whilst listening for any noises around the room.

_I don't hear anything. Everyone must be gone by now. Well, I am almost done. I might as well call it a night and go home. I can finish in the morning. _

I don't move and I sit there a little while longer, not ready to be bombarded by skeptical questions from Jasper.

_I swear Jasper should be a journalist or maybe even a detective. When I come home from the late nights I had this week he has been questioning me like he is on some kind of mission. He doesn't trust me. Why? I always tell him everything. He is my best friend. I would never cheat on him. _

The word "cheat" causes me to give into the thoughts I have been avoiding all week.

_I just don't understand how they could do this. Do they have no conscience? How do they sleep at night? I could even fathom cheating on my husband, especially with one of his siblings! That would kill me! I promised to love and be true to him forever. They did they same with their husbands and now they are going back on their word. How can Rose do this to her brother? Doesn't she love him? Well, I guess this is her selfishness shining through to its maximum glory. She always just takes whatever she wants! How can Bella do this to her husband? She told me so many times she was so in love with Edward. That she couldn't believe that she was worthy of his love. Well I guess she was right. She doesn't deserve him._

The sound of my phone shocks me out of my thoughts. I pick up my phone and see Jasper's name and picture flash on my screen. I groan and grudgingly pick up the phone.

"Hey babycakes." I say in the sweetest tone I can muster.

"Alice, where are you?" Jasper asks in an annoyed manner.

"Jas, you know I am working late at the office. I absolutely have to meet this deadline." I state in a matter-of- fact tone.

"I made dinner for you. The food was getting cold. I had to put it in the fridge." he says curtly. I roll my eyes at his behavior.

_Great. Another Jasper temper tantrum. _

"That was very sweet of you hun." I say gently, trying to soften him up. "I can just warm it up when I get home." I say as if the problem is solved. He gives a deep sigh.

"I would like to eat dinner once in a while with my wife Alice." he says harshly, obviously still annoyed.

"Look Jas I'm sorry. This job can be very demanding sometimes. I have to put in the extra hours to get the job done." I say earnestly trying to persuade him. There is silence between us for a few moments. When I don't get a response, I try a different tactic.

"I'll make it up to you when I get home." I whisper seductively. Instead of hearing the usual sexy growl when I suggest sex, I hear an angry huff.

"Don't bother. I'm going to bed. And I won't wait up." He says harshly and hangs up the phone. I stare startled at the phone, shocked and annoyed at his childish behavior. I set down my phone on the desk and clench my right hand into a fist.

_Okay, I need to do something about this now! This thing between them is taking up my precious brain space because I can't stop thinking about it. It is starting to interfere with my life! I need to solve this. I need to do something! _

I start to wrack my brain, trying to think of a plan that would work. My mind jumps to the conversation I had earlier in the week with Stella, when I was asking what her opinion was.

_She wasn't helpful in making a plan at all. Well, she was right about one thing. I am a damn good journalist. And I am damn good at finding out the truth. That's where I'll start. The truth. _

I feel a small smile creep up on my face as my brain begins to tick.

_Where can I find truth? The truth is often found in places that you don't expect. Places that are hidden. Undisclosed. Secret. Secrets. Secrets hold valuable information that I could use. What secrets could they have? Probably Bella doesn't have any secrets. This affair is probably the most scandalous thing she has ever done in her life. But Rose is different. Rose isn't naive to the world. She must have done some things she is not proud of. Rose doesn't like to look bad, so she obviously would cover it up. Rose must have some secrets. My sister must be hiding something; I just have to figure out what that "something" is. _

Satisfied with my decision and plan, I gather my things and walk out of the office more confident than ever.

**Bella's POV**

"Rose please. Don't make me wait." I whimper, imploring her to touch me. She gives a short laugh and runs her fingertips along my lower lips. I outstretch my arm and my hand tugs on the grass that surrounds us. We are in a beautiful field that is colorfully decorated by different types of flowers. We are sprawled out naked on a soft blanket. I lay flat on my back while Rose lays next to me on my right.

"Be patient Bella." She whispers sweetly to me. "You know I want to satisfy your very need." she croons softly in my ear. I smile and take a lock of her blonde hair in my hand. I play with it for a while and just gaze at her beauty. She stares back with love and affection in her eyes. I kiss her softly while she caresses my core gently. I moan softly and bite her lip playfully. She smiles into the kiss and starts to rub me at a quicker pace. I sigh and whimper while I hold on to her neck to bring her closer to me. She complies and leaves a fire hot trail of feather light kisses along the side of my neck.

"Oh Rose." I sigh softly, overwhelmed with the intense emotions of love and pleasure that are coursing through my veins. She moans in response and she starts to kiss me passionately, increasing the movement of her fingers that are rubbing my sweet spot in-between my legs. My groans grow louder and my eyes slip shut from the immense force of euphoria I am experiencing.

"No Bella open your eyes." she pleads with me. "I want to you to look at me when you cum." she begs softly against my mouth. I moan in response, her words making the pressure of my arousal grow more intense. I give in to her request, positive that I could never deny her anything, and force my eyes open to look at her beautiful face. She stares back at me, her gaze intense and adoring. She starts to move her hand even faster and she presses her forehead against my own. The familiar feeling of release starts to take over my body, and I start to tremble. Just as I am about to tip over the edge to ecstasy, Rose brings her mouth to my ear and whispers:

"I love you Bella."

I am suddenly jolted awake, covered in a sheen of sweat. I am gasping for air as my hands hold on to the sheets for dear life. I sigh deeply and try to make myself relax.

_Shit. It was just a dream. But it felt so good. So right. So real. _

I feel disappointed as I realize that I was dreaming. The ache in-between my legs makes itself known and I feel myself practically dripping with arousal.

"Fuck." I grumble, annoyed at my aroused state.

_God I can't even take a little five minute nap anymore without fantasizing about her. Every fucking night I dream about her. She is constantly in my thoughts during the day. This woman is going to drive me mad! _

I shake my head and then hang it low in shame.

_God I am so pathetic. I am falling for her so easily. I love her. But she doesn't feel the same. I wish what she said in the dream was true. I wish she really did love me. I wish….Bella stop it! Stop wishing! You know it is not going to happen! Just suck it up and get on with your life! _

I suddenly get up and clean the bedroom in an attempt to distract myself from my blurry of emotions. While I am cleaning off the night stand I see that I have a missed call from Edward. I quickly dial his number and wait for him to pick up.

"Hey sweetheart." He answers after the second ring.

"Hey." I say softly. "Sorry I didn't pick up. I was kinda tired after I got home from the bakery and decided to take a nap." I explain.

"I didn't wake you up did I?" he asks worriedly.

_God he is so thoughtful and considerate. How the hell did I get so lucky?_

I am quickly reminded of my unfaithfulness to him and the hand of guilt slaps me back to reality.

_How the hell did karma not fuck me over already? _

"No you didn't wake me up." I say, trying to cover my long pause.

"Oh alright. I just wanted to make sure." He says sweetly." I was calling because I wanted to know if you were going to come to Sunday football today?" he asks calmly. Watching football every Sunday is a big tradition between Emmet and Edward. They have been watching Sunday football together for years now. Recently all the guys in our group of friends have joined in and every Sunday they drag their girlfriends and wives to Emmett's to watch football on his precious big screen. Today of course was no exception.

_I should go. I haven't done anything he wants to do lately. I feel like he is always catering to me and my needs. If I say no, he won't be mad, but I know he will be disappointed. Everyone else will have their partner with them and he won't. Even though I won't be spending time with him I should be there. Oh yeah. It's going to be at Emmett's. Shit. Obviously Rosalie is going to be there. God I can't function around her. Everything she does drives me crazy. I will just be torturing myself by being around her._

I bite my lip and wear painful expression on my face, unable to answer him.

_Bella, Edward is your husband! You can't let this situation stop you from doing one little thing for your husband. You are his wife! Fucking act like it! _

"Yeah of course I am." I say quickly before I lose my confidence. "I just wanted to get some sleep beforehand so I wouldn't be so tired. You know I wouldn't miss it." I say with pretend sweetness.

"Great." he says excitedly, happiness apparent in his voice. "I will see you in a bit. I love you." He says cutely.

"I love you too Edward." I reply sweetly with a bit of force, trying to will myself to believe my own words. I hang up my cell phone, throw it on the bed and hold my head in my hands.

"Urgggg!" I grunt loudly, trying to let off some steam and rid myself of frustration.

I hold my head and clench my hands together.

"You can do this." I mutter, motivating myself to move. I get off the bed and start to dress myself. I put on dark blue skinny jeans and a loose green sweater with black boots. I fix my hair in a messy bun and quickly put on some mascara and eyeliner. I put on my jacket and zip it up. I grab my purse and keys and fly out the door.

I walk up the steps and ring the doorbell, eager to get out of the cold. I am startled when the door opens because I did not expect to see Rosalie standing there. Her attire reflected my own. She is wearing a tight light pink sweater, with light blue skinny jeans. Her hair is put up in a neat pony tail and her feet are quite comfortable in white cozy house slippers. I take in her appearance and almost sigh.

_She can pull off anything. She looks so fucking sexy. _

I catch myself slipping up and quickly cover my not so innocent thoughts with a smile.

_Stop it Bella! Remember why you are here. _

"Hey Bella. Glad you could make it." Rosalie says eyeing me over.

"Hey Rose." I reply, trying to sound cheery. She is looking at me like I am something to eat and I feel my loins stir.

"Come on in." she says as she motions me into the house. I timidly step through the door and I hear it close behind me. I start to take off my coat and I feel Rosalie come behind me. She sets her hand on my shoulders, and guides the sleeves of my coat off my body at an achingly slow pace with the tips of her fingers. I can't help but shiver involuntarily and I hear her give a quiet laugh behind. I feel the heat from her body leave mine and I turn around. She is hanging my coat on the coat rack.

"Thanks." I say weakly, avoiding eye contact. She comes up beside me and runs her forefinger from my neck all the way down to the center of my body.

"Your very welcome." She whispers hotly in my ear. She gives me a wink and then saunters off to the kitchen.

"Oh God." I sigh quietly to myself, visibly shaken by her actions. In an attempt to calm myself down, I go downstairs to the den to find Edward. He and all the males from our group of friends are sitting on and standing around the spacious beige couches howling at the TV. Eric happens to notice when I enter the room. He waves at me then taps Edward on the shoulder to inform him I have arrived. He turns around and his face lights up when he sees me. I give him a small smile. He quickly starts to get up from the couch. Emmett takes his eyes off the game when he sees his football buddy leaving the couch.

"Hey Ed, where ya going?" he yells loudly. "The game is just starting to get good!" he complains. Edward shakes his head at his childish antics and continues to make his way over to me.

"Bella is here." He yells over the noise as he continues walking. Understanding dawns on Emmett's face and he turns around to look for me. Once he sees me, he smiles widely at me.

"Hey Bells!" he yells from across the room, smiling brightly while waving his foam finger.

"Hey Em." I mouth back, sure that he can't hear me over the screams of the other men. Emmett's attention is quickly taken off me and concentrated on the game. Edward finally makes his way over to me and gives me a sweet kiss on the mouth.

"Hey." he says smiling cutely at me. I smile at him the look around the room.

"It is getting pretty wild down here huh?" I ask him playfully, trying to give him some attention.

"Yeah. All of the women went upstairs after twenty minutes of the game. They said they were worried for their safety." He jokes back. With both give a little chuckle and he embraces me with a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh my God! What the hell was that!" Emmet yells out boisterously. "Edward, get your ass over here!" he shouts. Edward laughs and shakes his head.

"I am being summoned." He says jokingly. I let out a small laugh and smile up at him.

"Yeah go ahead. Get back to you game." I tell him. He smiles apologetically at me and then gives me one more kiss on the mouth before he runs back to the couch. I shake my head at their juvenile behavior and make my way up stairs. I hear chatter and laughter coming from the kitchen, so I decide to see what all the girls are gossiping about this Sunday. I walk into the room and sit on one of the open stools at the breakfast bar. I am seated next to Kate. She notices me and smiles at me while greeting me by squeezing my hand.

"And can you believe she had the nerve to go up to his office and question him?" Jessica asks everyone disbelievingly. All the women in the room shake their heads and make disapproving sounds.

"She's a slut." Rosalie says bluntly.

"Rose!" Angela exclaims, scolding her.

"What? She is! She doesn't even know who the father of her own child is."Rose explains, defending herself. "Hell, she is going to be spending some thick dollars on paternity tests. She probably slept with like a thousand men." she mutters loud enough so the others can hear. The women laugh and shake their heads. I find myself laughing too. Rosalie was never one to hold her tongue. She always says what's on her mind. Angela finally notices me and smiles brightly in my direction.

"Hey Bella." she says sweetly.

"Hey Ange."I answer back smiling. Jessica walks up beside me and gives me a quick hug.

"Hey Bella. I almost though you weren't going to make it." she says kindly. I smile at her.

"You guys know I wouldn't miss it." I reassure everyone in the room. Everyone gives me a small quick greeting and little conversations sprout up around the room. Alice glances at me quickly form across the room, a hint of aversion in her eye. I look away swiftly, feeling slightly worried and uncomfortable. Maggie makes her way over to me and starts chatting excitedly at me about the new baby boy she has adopted. I nod and smile in the right places. She provided a great distraction but I am honestly not interested in our conversation. Rose comes over and, thankfully, interrupts our exchange.

"Would you too like something to drink?" she asks the both of us while holding a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

"No thanks." Maggie declines politely. Rose looks at me expectantly.

_I really could use a drink. I feel so wound up. Maybe it will loosen me up a little._

"Yeah sure. Thanks." I say graciously. She sets the two glasses down on the breakfast bar and pours about half a cup of wine into both of them. She hands me one then takes one for herself. I take a deep gulp of the wine and my shoulders instantly relax.

_Damn. I feel better already._

I feel myself start to unwind as the liquor enters my system.

_Be careful Bella. You know how you get when you drink. You are a lightweight. There is no filter between your brain and your mouth when you are intoxicated. _

I ignore my inner voice and quickly ask Rosalie for more wine. She smiles at me and all too willingly gives me what I want. Rose pours some more wine for herself and takes the seat that Kate was previously in, beside me at the breakfast bar. More chatter and laughter fills up the large kitchen.

"Hey Rose, do you have any more of those cookies." Tanya asks, obviously still hungry.

"Sorry T. I am all out." Rose answers her as she sips her wine.

"Damn." Tanya mutters, disappointed.

"We should have gotten Bella to bake some pastries for us." Angela says. I smile appreciatively at her and continue to drink more wine.

"She always makes the best doughnuts. I love the ones she makes with the lemon cream filling." Angela continues.

"Yeah, her filling is really wonderful. It has just the right amount of tart sweetness." Rose adds while gazing at me with a hint of allurement. The others seem oblivious to the way she is looking at me and they agree with the praises both her and Angela are giving. I smile and whisper words of thanks while I begin to take another sip of my wine.

"I could eat Bella's creamy filling all day." Rosalie murmur seductively, low enough for only me to hear. I suddenly choke on the wine that is entering my throat and begin to cough furiously. Angela and Jessica rush to my side instantly and begin to pat me on the back. When I am done with my coughing fit, I look at Rosalie and she has a small, sly smile on her face. She obviously knows the effect her words have on me. I take slow deep breaths and try to calm my body down.

"Bella, are you alright?" Angela asks worriedly as she continues to rub my back. I look up at her and give her a weak smile.

"Yeah Ange. I'm fine." I say, trying to reassure her. She gives me a worried look, but goes back to her previous spot beside Carmen. Breathing deep, I look down and happen to take a glance at my clothing.

"Oh shit." I mutter. I spilled wine all over my sweater. I stretch it out to better inspect the stain.

"Oh no." Charlotte says as she sees the spot. Her words bring everyone's attention to my stained sweater. Rosalie looks at me with a small smile on her face. The stain on the sweater is covers part of my chest. She brings her hand up to the sweater and lightly traces the outskirts of the stain with her fingertips. I clench my right fist in order to stop myself from shivering at her touch.

"I have something that you can wear. I don't want you sitting around in a soaked sweater." Rosalie says as she looks me straight in the eye while she continues to trace the stain. I look away, afraid that everyone will see my reaction and realize what is going on between us.

"No Rose. It's okay. I say, denying her offer.

"Bella I insist." she says, trying to persuade me. I look around the room for help from others, but they have turned their attention away from us and are all immersed in their own little conversations. I sigh and decide to let her help. She grabs my hand and leads me upstairs. This seems all too familiar, reminding me of the night of the party. The memory of our night together sends me into a whirlwind of emotions and I feel the tenseness come back to my body.

_We are just going upstairs so you can change your stained sweater. Nothing is going to happen! You can do this! Have some self control damn it!_

We enter the room and Rosalie goes to her chester drawer to rummage through it. She bends over and looks through the bottom drawer. My eyes can't help but notice her round, supple, firm, toned ass. My resolve is shattered in that moment and I feel the spot in-between my legs start to leak.

"Oh fuck." I whimper in a whisper, overcome with lust, desire, frustration and anger. I see Rosalie head perk up. She heard my quiet words. She stays in her bent over position and sways her ass slowly back and forth.

"Like what you see?" she whisper as she looks back at me coyly. I look away, embarrassed, and try to get my emotions under control. She takes a cream looking sweater out of the drawer and gets up to make her way over to me. She stops in front of me and scans my body slowly with her eyes. She sets the sweater on the ground beside where we are standing. She then comes to me and rubs the side of my body with her finger tips and plays with the hem of my sweater.

"Let's get this off you." she says, her hot, wine smelling breath teasing my senses, making me want more of her. She starts to lift the sweater off my body and I comply by lifting my arms straight in the air. Once the sweater is off my body, she throws it to the ground beside us and fixes her eyes on my bra laden chest. She slowly traces the tips of her fingers all around my bra until she reaches my back where the hook is. I sigh at her touch and my mind is in a haze. Not from the liquor, but from the vapor of lust and craving that fills the room. With her body so close to mine, it makes it so hard for my brain to think clear, rational thoughts.

_Shit she is going to unhook my bra! She shouldn't be doing that. Not now! Do you want her to do it? Yes….No no no no no! Snap out of it! Stop her! _

"Rose don't." I whisper, even though it is probably my greatest desire for her to rid me of that certain piece of fabric. She ceases her movement and moves her hands from my sides to my shoulders. She then proceeds to push me against the nearest wall presses herself against me. I am trapped between her and the wall. My body aches with guilt, shame, frustration, anger, resentment, want, need, passion, desire, yearning all at the same time and it is the sweetest torture. At this point I know I am not strong enough to fight my carnal desires. The alcohol has brought out my promiscuity and enabled me to let go of my inhibitions. My conscience flows into my mind to put up one last fight.

_Bella what about Edward? He is your husband remember? Remember Rosalie said she didn't love you like you love her. Protect yourself. _

Rosalie starts to move her body against mine and I feel her pussy grinding on mine. I moan at the wonderful sensation. She adorns my neck with succulent kisses and kneads my breasts with her talented hands. My body is still rigid under her touch as I try to hang onto my conscience and fight my desire. She starts to kiss me passionately and I can feel my resolve start to wither away. She then lifts my arms so that they are against the wall in a position of compete surrender. She brings her arms against my own and intertwines out finger together. This brings us even closer and she continues to grind and kiss me. She suddenly bites my bottom lip and I gasp. She takes this opportunity to place her capable tongue into my mouth. She swirls her tongue against my own and massages it delicately. She then sucks on my tongue and lets out a guttural moan of passion. My resolve and conscience are gone and the primal, lust driven part of me takes over.

_Bella she is right there for the taking. She wants this just as much as you do. Give yourself to her. You know you want to. It feels right. Give in. Let go. _

I feel my hips start to move with hers and I begin to thrust my pussy against hers. We both moan at the new intense sensation of our hips moving as one. All doubt gone, I move my own tongue in her mouth and taste her sweet essence. She squeezes my hands and I know that she is enjoying this as much as I am. Our hips start to move faster and grind harder. The ache in my core starts to grow and the feeling of want for release overwhelms me. She suddenly reaches between our legs, into my pants, and under my underwear so that she can rub my pussy furiously. I let out a loud groan against her mouth. Not wanting her to feel neglected, I reach into her pants and start to massage her core at a hurried pace. Our lips nip, bite and suck at each other until they hurt, but we do not stop. We are hypnotized by the trance of lust we are in and our primal beings will not let us stop until we reach our highest peak of ecstasy. I feel her body start to tremble and I start to rub her faster. She continues to kiss me feverishly and she starts to stroke my center at a quicker pace. She breaks the kiss and buries her face in my neck as her orgasm overtakes her. Her whole body convulses violently against mine and I can hear her screams and moans that are quieted by my neck. I massage her until she is done with her release. When she has recovered, she brings her lips to mine and begins to kiss me passionately. Her thumb starts to circle my clit and she sticks two fingers inside of me. I whimper into the kiss and bring my arms around her neck. She fingers me rapidly with much force and soon I feel my body start to quiver. My release is near. Just as I am about to tip over the edge to ecstasy, a knock at the door shocks Rosalie and I out of our trance and back into our harsh world of reality.

**Alice's POV**

I see Rose grab Bella's hand as they start to travel upstairs and I roll my eyes, my head shaking in disapproval.

_Don't they have any decency and self control? I mean everyone is here. Well, they did it at the party so I guess they no longer have any boundaries. _

I sip my wine and sourly sulk in my own thought.

_Nothing! Not a single thing! I haven't found anything incriminating. I even came to their house early just so I could do some extra snooping around, but no luck. I looked in the more private rooms of the house, like their bedroom and the storage closest, but I still haven't' found anything. I looked under their bed and in all their drawers. The only scandalous items found were a bunch of sex toys. Knowing Emmett and Rosalie, they probably use them together. _

My face makes a slight grimace as an image of them enjoying their special toys is forced into my head.

_It was so hard sneaking around with everyone here, but I had to do it now. With a lot more people here, I wouldn't be missed and Rose wouldn't come looking for me. Goodness, I excused myself to go to the bathroom to cover up my prying so many times; everyone must think I have a bladder problem. _

I smile a little at my own personal joke, and then frown as a think about the matter at hand.

_I am not sure about what else I can do to get information. I would think if she would hide something from Emmett, she would hide it in the most blatant and obvious place. Even though it would be in his own home, he wouldn't notice. Emmett has never been the brightest bulb in the box. _

I roll my eyes and shake my head as I think of the stupid pranks Emmett has pulled over the years. I watch the women in the room gossip and giggle for a while until my brain drifts back to trying to figure out how to get some facts.

_It's going to be very hard to get outside information. Rose does not like to share her personal life with just anyone, so it would be a waste of time questioning her co-workers. I can't question our friends because they are obviously going to try to be nosy and figure out what is going on. If I check her records, they are probably going to be all clean. Damn. How can I get what I need?_

The loud vibration of Rosalie's phone brings me out of my train of thought. Rose had left her phone on the breakfast bar. The idea of Rosalie's phone brings a new inspiration to my quest for facts.

_Rosalie's phone! Why didn't I think of that before! I can search her contacts for unfamiliar numbers. We basically have the same group of friends so the amount of forgiven numbers can't be that great. I will call the numbers and see who those people are. Maybe I will find someone who knows something about Rosalie that I don't. Maybe they can help me uncover a secret of hers. _

I see Tanya reaching for the phone but I quickly snatch it before she can get her hands on it.

"I'll give it to her Tanya." I say sweetly. Tanya looks a little perturbed by my quickness and enthusiasm to take the phone, but she does not say anything about it and she lets me have what I want. This is a time that I am thankful for the design of the large house. They have two staircases that lead to the upper level of the house. One is in front of the entrance of the house and the other one is on the other side of the house, in a more private area. I decide to head to the more private staircase because I know it is in front of the study. It will look like I am going upstairs to give Rosalie her phone, and that is what I am doing. I will just make a quick trip to the study first so I can search her phone. I pass through the crowd of women in the kitchen and round the corner. I instinctively check to see if anyone is following me. When I see that I am not being followed, I hastily head to the study. I close the door behind me and lean against the big wooden desk as I scroll though her contacts. I see that I am right in my prediction as I find a few numbers that I do not recognize.

_How am I going to remember all these numbers? Wait a minute; I can just right them down. Silly me! _

I search the room for a pen and a piece of paper. When I find the items I am looking for, I scribble the numbers down on the paper quickly. I fold the paper neatly and stuff deep in my left pocket. I put back the pen and swiftly leave the study. I climb up the stairs and see that the bedroom door to Rosalie and Emmett's room is closed. I walk up to the door and press my ear against it. I can hear their noisy moans and loud kisses. My face screws up into an expression of disgust and loathing.

_Ugh. I need to ends this now! _

I decide to ends their little "session" and knock on the door.

**Bella's POV**

I hear Rosalie lets out a growl of frustration, and she quickly pulls her fingers out of me so that she can fix herself up and look presentable. I am unable to move from the shock the situation and the shock of the almost orgasm. She grabs the sweater on the ground and walks towards me to shove the sweater in my chest.

"Quick put this on!" she harshly orders me without making eye contact. I feel the hurt and the sting of tears start to engulf me but I quickly put the sweater on, not wanting to make a scene in front of our unexpected visitor. I then bend my head and close my eyes so that I can try to get my emotions under control. When Rosalie sees that I have the sweater on, she opens door. When she sees who it is, her face turns sour.

"What?" she hisses out. The person past Rosalie walks in the room and the clicking of their heels tells me that it is a woman. When I lift my head, I see Alice roll her eyes at Rosalie.

"Relax Rose." Alice says to her. "I just wanted to make sure the both of you don't get caught." she says indifferently. She looks around the room as if she is surveying the area. We both stand there in silence looking at her, wondering what is going though her head. When she is done probing the room with her eyes, she turns her attention back to Rosalie.

"Your phone was ringing. I thought I would bring it up to you." she says as she hand's Rosalie her cell phone.

"Thanks" Rosalie mutters ungratefully as she takes the phone from Alice. Alice looks around the room again then turns her eyes to me. I tense up under her gaze and start to fidget. She gives me a once over and then takes her searing gaze off of me.

"You both should hurry up. The girls are probably starting to wonder where you are." she says calmly before she leaves he room. Rosalie checks her missed call as I stand paralyzed by my emotions against the wall. I clench my fists as I try to sort through my feelings. She finishes with her phone and throws on the bed then she proceeds to leave to room.

"Rose shouldn't we talk about this?" I blurt out desperately before she could leave. She turns around then looks at me with an expression that I cannot read.

"There is nothing to talk about Bella." she says annoyed as she impatiently shakes her leg. I feel the urge to cry start to overpower me and I turn my head away from her and my bottom lip starts to tremble. I hear her sigh and she makes her way over to me. She stops right in front of me and is silent for a moment. She then puts he hands on my shoulders and speaks.

"Honestly Bella, I thought we had a good thing going here?" she asks me, a hint of disappointment detected in her voice. I am still unable to look at her and my eyes are brimming with tears. She sighs again and holds my face in her hands so I can look at her.

"We have a good thing going." she tells me. Then she looks me straight in the eye. "Don't ruin it with your emotion shit." she whispers. She lets go of my face and avoids eye contact as she leaves the room. I stand there in shock as the tears start to stream down my face. I feel I have just been slapped in the face. I shake my head in disbelief as the tears continue to flow.

_How can she say that to me? Emotional shit? Do my feelings mean anything to her at all? Does she have any feelings? Why is she treating me this way? _

I take a moment to think about the predicament I put myself in. The hurt and the pain still continuously ache in my body. But I feel new emotions start to take rise: resentment and bitterness. This is the first time I have felt these emotions toward Rosalie. The more I think about them, the less I feel like crying over her. But the more I think about them, the more numb and hollow I feel. I decide to hold on to them, because right now I would rather feel numb and hollow than be in pain. I dry my eyes and fix my hair so I can look presentable to the others. I make my way downstairs and fake my way through the evening. I cling to Edward's side and avoid any though or conversation of Rosalie. I don't even look or talk to her because if I do, that will cause my emotions to go out of whack.

_I need to figure this out. If I don't, this is going to break me. I am barley holding myself together now. I just don't know what to do._

Alice's POV

The running of the shower serves as background noise as I focus at my task at hand. Jasper and I have arrived home from Sunday football about an hour ago. I am in my bedroom, in my pajamas, calling the numbers from the list of contacts I got from Rosalie's phone. I am grateful for Jasper being in the shower. He would only question me and distract me. All the numbers I have called so far have not been of any use to me. They would either hang up on me or they would say their connections with Rosalie was none of my business. They could give me no information. I call the next number. The name next to it is label AJ. I dial the number and wait for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" I hear a deep male voice answer.

"Urm….. hello. Is this AJ?" I ask back tentatively.

"Yes it is. Who is this?" he asks me skeptically.

"My name is Eve." I lie, holding on tightly to my phone.

"Who is your connection?" he asks me. I scrunch up my face in confusion.

"I need a connection?" I ask back, surprise apparent in my voice.

"Everyone who knows about me must have some type of connection." he says as if it is federal law.

"Rosalie." I say nervously. I am hoping her does not know many Rosalie's so her will know who I am referring to.

"Ahhhh. Rosalie." he says in recognition of her name. "Alright, what can I do you for?" he asks me. I do not know what exactly he is offering, so I start off vague.

"What do you have?" I ask, hoping he will reveal what he is selling.

"I have all types of things. Anything you want I have it." he replies back. That obviously does not help me, so I try again.

"Ummm. Well I am looking for something light." I say, hoping that will cause him to give a clue as to what he is talking about.

"Something light." he says as he digests my words. He then gives out a huff of laughter. "You must be a newbie?" he ask with a hint of humor in his voice. I am still in the dark about what we are talking about, but I decide that staying positive and agreeing with what he says is best. I giggle back nervously.

"Yeah." I say agreeing with him. "I am a newbie." I say.

"Okay. Well I suggest you start off with some grass first and then you can work your way up to more potent things like X and coke." he says expertly.

_Grass, X, coke? Hmmmmm. Wait! Oh my God! I think this guy is a drug dealer! Grass is marijuana, X is ecstasy and coke is cocaine! Holy crap! Rosalie has a drug dealer as one of her contacts! Why? Does she do drugs? She doesn't seem like the type. Goodness. This is it. This is what I have been looking for. _

"Hello? You there?" he asks, wondering if I hung up.

"Yeah I am here." I say quickly. "Ummm that all sounds great but I think I have to think about what I want first." I say, still nervous.

"Yeah alright." he says casually.

"Do you think I can call you back another day." I ask hopeful." You know for the prices and stuff." I say as I try to cover up my enthusiasm.

"Yeah sure. But don't go spreading my number around newbie. You can't do that until we have enough trust in our relationship." he says warning me.

"Yeah of course. I got it." I say, convincing him he can trust me. When I don't hear him speak, I fill up the silence. "Thanks again. I will call sometime soon". I say

"Alright." he says satisfied and he hangs up. I sigh deeply and I hang up

"Who was that?" Jasper asks skeptically. I jump in surprise, startled by his voice.

"Oh it was no one important. Just someone I have to interview for work." I lie, trying to cover up what is really going on. He looks at me, still disbelieving, but he doesn't interrogate me and he climbs into bed. I give a quiet sigh, glad that he is not going to push the issue. I get into bed beside him, turn off the light and try to relax my body. As my body relaxes my mind starts reeling.

_This is really serious. A drug dealer? That could be so dangerous. _

I grip the pillow as a feeling of fear starts to creep into my body.

_No, you have to go through with this. Rose needs this reality check. Heck, if Bella finds out about this, both of them will probably be scared straight. You need to do this. You need to save their marriage. You need to hold your family together. _

I sigh and decide to stick to my decision. My mind imagines what my next conversation with AJ will be like as I drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews. Also, thank you to those people have added my story to their list of story alerts and favorite stories. I really really really appreciate it :)

Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_ and all the characters from the book.

I apologize in advance for any mistakes and/or errors.

Reviews, criticism and suggestions are welcomed and appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

*All thoughts are in Italics

**Bella's POV**

I knead the dough with as much force and pressure as I can. I feel the strain in my arms and hands, but I welcome the pain. It is a wonderful distraction from the emotion pain that I am enduring. Baking has always been a wonderful source of therapy for me. That's why I think I have made it my profession. It is like an escape. There are no rules to baking. I am totally in control. I can create anything that pops into my head. I am creating something beautiful, to tickle the delicate senses of the human tongue. When I bake, I can make no mistakes and I have no flaws. I know that when I bake something delicious, someone will grateful to me and be pleased with me. I love to see the look on people's faces when they take the first bite into one of my creations. The look of unadulterated joy, bliss and pleasure lights up on their face. They are experiencing innocent satisfaction, one of the simple joys in life. I know within myself that I gave that to them, I gave them happiness, even if only for a moment. Baking just makes me feel better. I started baking around the age of twelve, the same year my parents got divorced. I was devastated. I thought they were so in love. I felt that my mother had abandoned me at the time when I needed her most. I had just gotten my period, my body was changing, I was starting to have all these feelings and she just up and left me. I felt my dad had been nothing but wonderful to her and he did not deserve to be left like that. I felt anger, hatred and betrayal and I harbored resentment in my heart for her. I ended up living with my father. He had no clue on how make anything edible so it was up to me to create food that both of us could eat. Luckily, my mother had taught me some basic cooking skills before she left, so I was not completely clueless. I channeled all my detestation for my mother into making mouth-watering meals for both me and my father. I would spend large amounts of time reading cook books and using trial and error in order to teach myself how to cook. I found myself starting to read up on pastries more than anything. So I decided to try my luck at that. I baked most of the basic stuff: cookies, cake, cupcakes and brownies. My father said they were absolutely delicious and would recommend my concoctions to all his friends. Soon, I had people paying me to bake sweets for their parties and social events. When I discovered that I really did love to bake, I started experimenting and making my own creations. It gave me such a sense of purpose and really made me feel at peace.

"Bella, how is that pie crust coming?" Tia yells at me from the front room. Her shout brings me out of my musings.

"I am workin on it!" I shout back as I start to knead the dough faster. We are preparing for the lunch hour, which is usually our busiest time of the day. I personally feel busier than ever. I have taken up more shifts at the bakery so I am here all day. My daily schedule consists of baking, eating when I can, and sleep. I am working so much because that is the only way I can take my mind off of what is eating me up inside. I know that I am avoiding all the problems in my life, but I just don't know how to deal with them.

"Okay Bella," Tia again diverts my attention from my thought. "What fillings should we use for the pies? Chiffon, pumpkin, lemon cream, sweet black cherry, strawberry- rhubarb, blackberry, peach, or nectarine-blueberry? Pick your favorite three." she says as she hurries around the kitchen.

"Hmmmmm." I contemplate the choices. "I am feeling lemon cream, sweet black cherry and nectarine- blueberry today." I respond.

"You got it." she says smiling as she moves quickly out of the room. I start to use a rolling pin to flatten the dough and then a thought occurs to me.

_She said you got it. Does that mean we are using the ones that I want? Since when do I get any say in the menu choices? Isn't that Sue's job. She does own the place. _

Tia comes back into the room and grabs some dough that is on the table and starts to knead.

"Hey Tia," I say. "What pie fillings are we using today?" I ask mildly curious. She gives me a confused look.

"We are using the ones you told me you liked." she says as it if it was obvious.

"Really?" I say surprised. "What did everyone else chose?" I ask.

_Surely the others had different fillings they wanted to use. _

Tia wears another confused look on her face as she kneads.

"I didn't ask anyone else." she tells me. I become confused, but then think of a rational explanation.

"So Sue must have liked the exact same one's that I liked. That's odd." I conclude as I lay the flat dough in the pie crust pan.

"Actually," Tia says wearing a small smile on her face. "Sue told me to ask you which ones you like so we could use them." she says, still smiling while glancing at me. A look of surprise and shock covers my face.

"Why would she want to use the ones that I like?" I ask, more confused than ever. Tia shakes her head, and smiles a little brighter.

"Sue likes you Bella. Like really likes you." she tells me.

"Sue likes everyone." I say as I brush off her praises.

"She likes you more than everyone else." she insists. "I heard a rumor that she is thinking of making you the head baker." she says as she enjoys the bit of gossip she has shared with me. Another look of shock covers my face.

"Really?" I ask, again surprised by Tia's words.

"Yes really." she says excitedly. "I think she is noticing that you have been taking up extra hours and she is taking that into serious consideration." she says in a sing-song voice as she elbows me in the shoulder. My face falls to a frown and guilt starts to worm its way into my body.

_What she doesn't know is I actually took up extra hours so I could stop thinking about how I am in love with my husband's married sister._

Tia takes in my expression, shakes her head and rests her hand gently on my arm.

"Bella you should be happy." she tells me. "You might be head baker. You will be making a lot more money. You get to call the shots. You will basically be second in command." she says while smiling brightly. I give her a small smile.

"You will be a great head baker Bella. I just know it." she says, convincing me.

"Thanks Tia." I say gratefully while giving her a small hug.

"You're very welcome" she says while winking and smiling at me. The bells on the door start to jingle and I hear the incessant chatter of people starting to fill the bakery.

"Well we better get a move on. The lunch crowd is coming in." Tia states as she starts to work faster. I begin to pick up the pace and prepare myself for another long day at the bakery.

**Alice's POV**

"He is just so wonderful Alice. I mean he is not perfect. He has his baggage but he is still amazing. Such a gentleman which is very rare nowadays." Stella tells me elatedly as we chat at our desks. The office is set up in such a way that so that Stella's desk is near mine. This enables us to have daily chat sessions while we work.

"He sounds charming." I tell her. "He must be really romantic." I say smiling, glancing at her. She gives a bright school girl smile.

"Oh he is." she says, practically swooning.

"What does he do for a living?"I ask skeptical.

_This man almost seems too good to be true. Stella always goes for those artists and musicians. They don't know where or when they are going to make their next dollar most of the time! Not marriage material. Guys like that are not good enough for her. _

"He works at the bank down the street from where Peter lives." she explains to me, still wearing an infatuated smile.

"Good." I say, pleased with his profession. "Finally someone who has a steady job." I say satisfied. Her smile quickly turns into a frown the moment she hears my words.

"What do you mean by that?" she asks defensively while she whips her head in my direction. I heave a sigh and shake my head.

"You are always dating these men who are so called artists and musicians." I say while making air quotes. "Most of the time they have to have other menial jobs just to keep up with the bills. They don't make adequate money to keep a household on its feet." I say, convinced that I am correct. Stella rolls her eyes, obviously irritated by my words.

"You make it sound like I am preparing for children or something and I have to get married right away." she says aggravated.

"Isn't that why you date?" I ask. "To find someone to marry." I say as if it is apparent.

"No Alice that is not why I date." she says, mocking my tone. "I date because I want to be in love with someone. Because I have connection with them that I want to explore. I date them because they see something special in me and I see something special in them. If the relationship blossoms, then maybe we will consider marriage." she explains, with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Maybe consider?" I say incredulously. "Stella, what is love without marriage?" I ask, almost scolding her for her opinion on marriage. Stella lets out a huff of anger and frustration while swiftly standing to her feet. She walks over to the front of my desk and she leans forward while bracing her two hands on top of my desk. She brings her face close to mine and looks me straight in the eye.

"Honestly Alice." she says, her tone low. "You need to get the idea out of your head that marriage equals love and love equals marriage." she says harshly. She stands up straight and gives me one hard glare before briskly walking off. I glare back at her departing form and let out a huff of annoyance.

_Fine! Be angry! I don't care! Goodness Stella can be so dramatic sometimes. _

I roll my eyes and turn myself back to the papers on my desk. Ask I replay our conversation over in my head, I feel myself start to become slightly irritated.

_What does she mean I need to get the idea out of my head that marriage equals love and love equals marriage? I don't because I am right! Of course it does! When you love someone that means you should get married obviously! You can't be in love with someone and not get married! That's ridiculous. You might as well not be in love with them in the first place. How can you not get married? Marriage is just something that is supposed to happen. Not getting married is just not normal. _

I nod my head, agreeing with my thoughts and this causes me to calm down. All this talk of marriage brings me back to the marital problems that could occur in my own family. My plan suddenly comes to mind and I decide to speak with AJ again. I get up from my desk and go to the bathroom where I can get some privacy. I dial his number, nervous and eager for our next conversation.

"Hello." his deep voice responds.

"Hello AJ. It's Eve." I say quietly, hoping no one will walk in.

"Eve?" he asks, not recognizing my fake name.

"Ummm, I am the newbie you talked to last week." I say as I reminding of him of the nickname he has given me.

"Ohhhhhh newbie." he says as he finally recognizes who I am."Have you finally decided what you want?" he asks with his gruff voice. I start to panic.

_Oh no! I haven't even thought about buying anything. But I can't get around it. I have to buy something, or he will get suspicious._

I wrack my brain to try to think of a solution. I remember our prior conversation and I think of an answer.

"I want some grass." I say, trying to sound confident.

"Good choice." he says impressed. "How much do ya want?" he inquires.

"Uhhhh I'm not sure." I say, my words very true. He gives a little chuckle.

"Well I recommend starting off kinda small since you are beginner. You should probably take just one bag." he says knowledgeably.

"How much will that cost?" I ask worriedly, unsure of how much intoxicants usually cost.

"It'll cost ya about four hundred bucks. Payed in cash." he says calmly.

"Four hundred dollars!" I blurt out, dreadfully surprised. He laughs heartily at my outburst.

"You really are new to this aren't you?" he asks jokingly, his voice laced with laughter. I frown because his laughter is at my expense. I wait until he is done with his laughing fit to speak.

"I will get the money somehow." My voice pressing and confident.

"Alright." he says as he accepts my words. "We need to set up a meeting place so we can make the trade." he tells me. I consider what he has said and try to think of a place where no one I know will be there.

"How about we meet behind Club Haze on Friday night?" I say, suggesting the night club that is miles away from the usual hang out spot for my group of friends.

"Yeah sure. I know where that is. What time you wanna meet up?" he questions.

"How about 8'o clock?" I tell him, proposing a time when it will be dark, but not too late.

"Alright. It's a deal." he says, confirming our appointment. "Catch you later newbie." he says as he brings the conversation to a close.

"Bye." I say in farewell then I hang up the phone. I sigh and lean my body against the wall.

_Crap. I really didn't think this through. How am I going to get four hundred dollars by friday? I personally don't have the money right now. I can't ask Jasper for the money. He will get suspicious and question me to no end. If I draw it out of my bank account, I won't have enough to cover my end of the bills and Jasper will surely find out. _

I bite my lip and push my brain to think of another solution.

_Well I guess I can borrow the money from someone. I will not borrow from anyone other than family. I hate the thought of being indebted to someone who is not bound to me by blood or marriage. But who will be willing to lend me the money? Obviously I can't ask Jasper. I refuse to ask Rose. Plus, she would say no before I could even ask. Emmett spends all his money on sports gear and season tickets. And I would feel bad about taking sweet, goofy, lovable Emmett's money to use it for such a dark purpose. I can't ask Bella. I haven't spoken to her since the party and if I start acting all buddy-buddy now she will get suspicious. That leaves Edward. I can count on him. We are close and he loves me. He can't deny his baby sister anything. I will ask him for the money. _

I heave a sigh of relief and smile, contented that I have found a solution. I walk out of the bathroom and head back to work.

Later that night, I am seated in my car, nervous and apprehensive. I am parked in front of Edward and Bella's home. It is 7:38 pm. I am debating whether to go through with asking Edward for the money. I bite my lip worriedly and look towards the house. The lights are on and his car is in the drive way. That means he is home.

_What if he says no? What would I do then? What if he starts questioning me? What if he doesn't trust me? _

My breathing starts to pick up and I grip the steering wheel.

_Stop scaring yourself. He will give you the money. You have given him no reason to distrust you. You're his little sister and he loves you. You have been there for him through everything. You have done everything you can for him. He practically owes this favor to you. You are doing this to help him. Don't worry. He will give you the money. _

Once I convince myself that Edward will give me what I want, I gather my courage and get out the car to go ring the doorbell. After a few moments, a surprised Edward opened the door.

"Alice." he says taken a back. "What are you doing here?" he inquires as he looks at me curiously.

_He is still wearing his scrubs. He must have just come home from the hospital. _

"What do you mean by that? Are you saying I am not allowed to come over?" I say a mocking hurt tone. He rolls his eyes and smiles at me.

"You know thats not what I meant Alice." he replies. I let out a little giggle and pat his chest playfully.

"I know Ed. Well can I come in, or is your baby sis gonna have to stand out here in the cold?" I ask him humorously. He lets out a little chuckle and steps aside so I can enter the house. The house is relatively quiet and I don't smell the aroma of any food or pastries.

_Bella is probably not here. That would be very convenient. _

"Where is Bella?" I ask so that I can confirm my suspicions.

"She is still at the bakery." he replies as he starts to travel to the living room. I follow him and loosen the scarf that I am wearing.

_Perfect. _

"Oh." I say innocently, hoping he will not suspect my happiness in his wife not being home. He takes a seat on the couch and I sit on the love seat across from him.

"So to whom do I owe this pleasure of you visiting me?" Edward says jokingly. I smile at him and shake my head. I let out a little sigh and sit up straighter in my seat.

"You love me Edward. Don't you?" I say in the sweetest voice I can muster. Edward lets out a grunt and also sits up in his seat.

"What do you want Alice?" Edward asks in an exasperated tone.

"Why do you think I want something?" I huff, slightly offended.

"You always start with the same question whenever you ask me for something. You have been doing that since we were kids. I think I know when my little sister wants something from me." Edward says expertly as he smirks knowingly. I purse my lips and then pout.

_Am I that predictable? _

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor." I say sweetly. He rolls his eyes and smiles at me.

"Sure Alice. What do you need?" he says pleasantly. I bite my lip and get ready to drop the bomb on him.

"I need to borrow four hundred dollars." I say sheepishly. Edward looks at me shocked and widens his eyes.

"Four hundred dollars Alice?" he asks me taken aback. "Why in the world would you need to borrow four hundred dollars from me?" he questions, still surprised.

_Shoot. I need to make up a plausible excuse. What takes up most of my money? Shopping! I will use shopping as my excuse. Everyone thinks I have a shopping addiction anyway, so I might as well use it to my advantage. _

"Well, I went little overboard on my last shopping trip. You know how I am. I just have no self control when it comes to clothing." I say, adding laughter to my voice to try to sound cute. Edward stays quiet, but looks at me skeptically. I continue on with my persuasion.

"I need the money so I can catch up on my half of the bills. Since I spent so much money on new outfits I don't have enough to cover them. I just…. I just don't want to be in any financial problems right now. God, Jasper will be so cross with me if he finds out." I whimper to him helplessly. I hunch my shoulders and put my head in my hands for extra effect.

"Oh Alice." he says sympathetically. He comes over to sit next to me. He puts one of his arms around me and starts to rub my back soothingly. I let out a fake whimper and rest my head against his shoulder.

"That's a lot of money Alice." he whispers quietly as he continues his actions.

"I know Ed." I whisper. I raise my head up and will my eyes to create fake tears. "Just please. If you could do this it would mean so much to me." I say as earnestly as I can. He stops rubbing my back and looks back at me with sympathy and love in his eyes. He sighs and leans his head back while he is thinking. I wait nervously for his answer, but I keep up my pretense.

"Okay." he says suddenly.

"Okay?" I ask him back.

"Funds are kinda low around here, but I will give you the money." He says with a small smile on his face. A bright smile spreads across my face then I attack Edward with a hug and kisses on the cheek. He laughs and returns my embrace.

"You're gonna pay me back right?" he asks with a hint of worry after we finish our hug. I laugh and squeeze his shoulder.

"Of course Ed. You can trust me." I say convincingly. He smiles back and suddenly stands up.

"Let me go put a reminder in my cell phone. I don't want to forget to draw out the money when I go to the bank tomorrow. I will be back in a sec." he says before he leaves the living room to go upstairs. I am then left alone on the couch with my thoughts.

_I knew I could trust him. Edward has never failed me._

As I think about my brother kindness, I feel a hint of guilt shoot through me.

_Goodness. I can't remember ever lying to Edward before. He has always been honest with me. I feel so horrible about being dishonest with him._

I shake my head to rid myself of the guilty thoughts and start to encourage myself again.

_This is the only way. You may feel bad but you will get over it. You are doing this for him, to save his marriage. You are doing the right thing. _

I sigh and agree with my thoughts. Just then, Edward comes down from upstairs and seats himself next to me.

"When do you want me to give you the money?" he asks me as he relaxes himself.

_I don't want Jasper knowing about this. I will have to make sure he never sees the money and he never hears about it. _

"Can I just get it from you at the hospital tomorrow?" I ask him. He looks at me and nods in agreement.

"Edward, can we just keep this between us. I don't really want anyone knowing about this. Not even Jasper." I appeal to him, silently pleading with him to keep this quiet.

"Ummmm," he hums as he gives me a confused look. "Alright. If that is what you want." he says.

"Thanks big bro." I say smiling at him then I wink.

"Any time little sis." he says as he winks back. I shake my head and we both share a laugh.

**Bella's POV **

As I walk in the house I hear laughter coming from the inside. I go to the living room to see what is going on. I peak in the room and see Alice and Edward sitting together on the love seat.

_Why the hell is Alice here? _

Alice lets out another laugh but suddenly stops when she spots me. Edward turns around to see what she is staring at. When he realizes it is me, he starts to grin.

"You're finally home." he says cutely as he smiles lovingly at me.

"Yeah." I say while gazing apprehensively at Alice. Alice is looking back at with a hint of distain on her face. I can tell that she is not making her hate for me very apparent on her face for Edward's sake. The room is awkwardly quiet for a moment.

"Well, I should probably get going." Alice says suddenly. She smiles at Edward and pasts him on the knee before she gets up from the couch.

"Bye Ed." she says as she starts to make her way out of the living room. Once she finally reaches me, she stops briefly.

"Bella." she says as she nods her head at me in acknowledgement. She then continues approach the exit of the house. When I hear the front door close, I look at Edward. He has turned on the TV and is watching the news. I go and sit beside him. He instinctively wraps one of his arms around me and kisses me on the forehead.

"How was work?" he asks me while his lips are still against my temple.

"Busy." I reply back, restless. I suddenly realize how tired I am and I rest my head against his shoulder. He kisses my hair then rests his head on mine. We both sit there for a few minutes, enjoying the embrace and quiet company. But I can no longer hold my suspicion in and my curiosity gets the best of me.

"Why was Alice here?" I ask, trying to sound nonchalant. He lifts up his head and heaves a sigh while he looks at me.

"Technically, I am not supposed to tell you but…Alice wanted to borrow some money." he tells me. My eye brows rise in surprise.

_Why does Alice need to borrow money from him? Why can't she just use her own money? She works, doesn't she?_

"How much does she need to borrow?" I ask, trying to get more information out of him. He looks away from me and then gazes back at me with worry in his eyes.

"A couple of hundred." he says quietly. My eyes widen slightly and my lips part open.

"A couple of hundred?" I ask, somewhat surprised .

"Bella I know it's a lot of money, but she is having a hard time with the bills. I had to help her. I think we can handle losing a couple of hundred dollars. She said she would reimburse the money she borrowed." he says almost pleadingly. I look at him and sigh.

_Edward has such a kind heart. Of course he would help his sister if she is having a hard time. _

"Well she is your sister." I say, understanding what he is appealing to me. He sighs in relief and kisses my on the forehead again. My body starts to scream in ache. I have been on my feet all day.

"I need to relax for a bit. I think I am going to take a bath." I say to him. I kiss him on the cheek before I leave our embrace. I go to the upstairs bathroom and turn on the hot water to fill the tub. Then I go to our bedroom and strip myself of my clothing. I head back to the bathroom and get all the necessary items I need to wash myself before I immerse myself in the warm water. I sigh and lean my head back against the tub, attempting to unwind. My muscles start to relax but my brain starts working on overdrive.

_What could Alice want with a couple of hundred dollars? There are so many things she could do with that money. _

I start to think about the tryst that is going on between Rose and me. I begin to feel uneasy.

_What if she is using somehow to get back at me and Rose? I know Edward said that she was having trouble keeping up with the bills, but I don't think that is the real reason she needs the money. I think she is lying and honestly, I don't trust her. Alice can be very conniving and persistent. She will stop at nothing to get what she wants. She obviously does not like what is going on between Rose and I. She must want it to stop. What if asking Edward for money is a big part in a plan she has? I really wouldn't put that past her. Maybe she does have something up her sleeve. _

Panic starts to rise within me and my face is scrunched up in an expression of worry.

_Bella, calm the fuck down! You are just jumping to conclusions. What Edward told you makes sense. She is probably just having problems with the bills and need some extra cash. She most likely doesn't have time to work out a plan to expose you and Rosalie. Your emotions have been out of whack lately and it is making you paranoid to everything. Relax. Nothing covert is going on. _

I sigh and slump my shoulders.

_God, this is all so confusing and frustrating. Maybe I should talk to someone about it. But who can I talk to? I can't tell any of my friends or family about it. The only other person I can talk to is Rose. I really don't want to do that. Whenever I am around her, my emotions just get jumbled up and they are all over the place. I hate her and I love her all at the same time. Being around her makes me feel liberated and strong in ways I could have never imagined. But being in her presence also makes me feel weak and open. But maybe she can help me work through this. Maybe she knows something that I don't. Maybe she can help me get rid of my paranoia. _

"Can I join you?" Edward's voice shocks me out of my thought and I jump in fright.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." he says sincerely. I look up at him and see his troubled face.

_Gosh I forgot how handsome Edward really is. He looks so beautiful when he is brooding. I haven't spent much time with him or even looked at him lately. I kinda miss him. We used to be best friends and now we hardly ever talk. And it's all my fault._

The feeling of guilt visits me once more. I push it away and look up at him with a small smile.

"It's okay. Of course you can join me." I tell him. I see his face brightens and he proceeds to take off his clothes. After he has taken them all off, he climbs in behind me so that I am sitting between his legs. He braces his back against the tub and I lean my back against his chest. He wraps his arms around me and I relax in his embrace. He rests his cheek against my hair. For a few minutes, only the sound of our quiet breathing fills up the room.

"You have been working a lot lately." he says suddenly, his voice soft. My body becomes slightly tense and I bite my lip. I was hoping to avoid this kind of conversation with him.

_Just lie to him. You have been doing that this whole time anyway. _

"I know." I whisper back. "I don't want us to have any money problems. You are working hard enough at the hospital. I just want us to be financially secure is all." I lie to him, guilt weighing me down. He grabs both my hand and intertwines out finger together. He brings his face to my ear and kisses it.

"You are amazing you know that?" he whispers against it. I turn my head away from him and shake my head.

"I'm really not." I say disagreeing with him. He brings one of his hands to my cheek and turns my head to I can look him in the eyes.

"Well I think you are." he whispers while looking at me with adoration. I roll my eyes and purse my lips in a small smile.

"Well, let's agree to disagree." I suggest playfully. He gives a small chuckle and shakes his head slightly.

"Fine." he says with fake exasperation, his lips in a pout. I give a small chuckle and squeeze the hand that is still holding mine. I lean back into his embrace and we stay intertwined together until the water gets cold.

**Alice's POV **

I check the locks on my car a third time before I finally walk away from it. I am nervous because this isn't exactly the ideal neighborhood to leave you car unattended for long periods of time. I glance at my vehicle one more time before I walk across the street to the front of the club. The cold night air dances against my face and the pulsing music from the club fills the atmosphere with noise. I see the women in tight and skimpy dresses and I am suddenly thankful for my apparel. I am wearing black skinny jeans, a black long sleeved sweater with a black leather jacket over it, black high heeled boots and a black beanie hat. The only thing that fills my pockets is my cell phone and the money I had gotten from Edward earlier in the week. I decided on all black because I wanted to blend in with the dark surroundings. I didn't think I needed a disguise because AJ has never seen me before. I walk past the line of people who are waiting to get into the club and go around the corner to the alleyway that lies right behind the back door of the club. I walk into the dark alley and take in my surroundings. It is wet, damp and haunting; the perfect scene for a horror movie.

_Crap, it is really creepy out here. But at least it is isolated. I don't think anyone will see us make the trade. But what if he doesn't show up? What if I wait out here and something happens to me? What if-_

"Newbie?" I hear a gruff voice inquire from behind. I whip my body around and see two tall men standing there. One has long brunette hair that is let lose around his squared face. His brown eyes look at me with an expression of amusement. He is wearing dark blue jeans, a light brown jacket and brown combat boots. The other one has his long blonde hair in a pony tail and his mouth is twisted into a smirk. He is also wearing dark blue jeans, a blue shirt and a blue jean jacket with black combat boots. His blue orbs are staring at me with a feral blaze; almost as if I was something to eat. As I take in his expression, I gulp and my breathing becomes shallow. After I suppress some of my fear, I respond.

"Yes." I say apprehensively as I look fearfully at them.

"Don't look so scared little pixie. We don't bite." the blond one says mischievously with his deep voice. The brunette rolls his eyes as he looks at his friend. He then looks at me and speaks.

"I'm AJ. And that thing over there is James." he finally tells me as he points to the blonde. I glance quickly at AJ but my eyes travel back to James in trepidation.

"You didn't tell me you were bring company." I say nervously.

"Oh don't worry about him. He is harmless. Unless you piss him off." AJ convinces me while he smirks. I squirm under James's gaze, but continue to solider through my mission.

"So did you bring the stuff?' I ask with a little more confidence in my voice.

"Yeah of course. Did you bring the cash?" he asks me in return. I take the money out my pocket and let him see it. He takes out a bag of a green looking substance that is perceived to be the marijuana. I hand him the money and at the same time he hands me the marijuana. He counts the cash and then smiles at me.

"Nice doin business with ya." he says as he smirks at me. I give him a small smile and glance nervously at James.

"Likewise." I say with fake confidence. The darkness of the alley and James's hungry stare is making me increasingly uneasy, so I decide that it time for me to leave.

"Well I should be going." I say quickly while looking at AJ and then I start to walk off.

"Hey pixie!" James yells out behind me. I let out a shallow breath and turn around.

"It was nice meeting ya!" James yells at me teasingly, while waving and winking at me. I let out a huff and I don't respond. His actions ignite more fear in me and I rush off to the car. I fast walk around the corner of the alleyway and hurry past the line of people in front of the club. They give me strange looks, but I don't pay them any attention as I hasten to take refuge in my vehicle. I jump in and lock the doors. My chest is heaving with fast and deep breaths.

_Jeez, that James guy is such a creep! He looked like he wanted to rip my clothes off then and there. Thank goodness nothing happened! _

As my breathing began to slow, I start to doubt my actions again.

_Alice, what the heck have you gotten yourself into? What if someone finds out about this? What will happen to your blossoming career? Your friendships? Your marriage? Everything you have worked for down the drain. _

I begin to move my head back and forth and whisper "no" repeatedly as I clench my fists roughly.

_I can't be wrong! What I am doing is right! I am helping them! They are too ignorant to see what they are doing is wrong and I need to guide them! I am right! I have to be right! I am doing the right thing! _

My inner pep talk helps me regain my composure. I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a moment. After I open them again, I start the car and begin my journey home.

Bella's POV

I stand there, staring at the door, wondering if I should knock. My curiosity would not leave me alone, so I drove to Emmett and Rosalie's house after I left from the bakery. The glow from the orange sunset colors the sky and the chilly Saturday evening breeze brushes against my cheeks. As I contemplate my next action, I feel my heart start to tug.

_What am I doing? I am just digging a deeper hole for myself. This situation is already dangerous and I am fueling the fire. If anybody finds out about this, both our lives could be turned upside down. If I go in there, we probably won't even talk about what I came here to tell her. She will seduce me to do what she wants. Like she always does. But it isn't all her fault. I give in. I always give in. Too weak and feeble to resist. Too in love with her to deny her anything. _

I bite my lip and my face contorts into an expression of pain and longing.

_I swear I miss her every second of the day. And I curse her in my head for making me think about her so much. How can I be in love with her? She could easily be described as self-centered and egotistical. She says what she means and means what she says. But I guess thats why I love her. She is the opposite from me. Edward and I are alike in so many ways. But Rose and I are like salt and pepper. Different appearances and different tastes. And that's what intrigues me. Rose is unpredictable. She never lets you know what she is thinking. I think the only emotions she actually expresses are anger and sarcasm. You never know what going to come out of that sharp mouth of hers. She has this mysterious element about her. Something that makes you want to know more. Like she is keeping this big secret. But that is something I also despise about her. She is so guarded. She hardly lets people in and she never tells them what she is really feeling. I wish she would open up to me. I want to feel her pain; I want to share it with her. I want to be there for her and she is not letting me. It hurts. Yes her words to me are sometimes hurtful, but the fact that she does not love me back hurts even worse._

I lips start to tremble and my eyes start to become glassy. My breathing picks up and I turn around. I start to head back to the car but I stop myself. I let out a slight whimper.

_Fuck. This situation makes a simplest task seem like the hardest thing in the world to do. But I have to do it. I can do it. It's not that hard. I have to be strong this time. _

I turn back around and ring the doorbell quickly before I can lose my confidence. Rose opens the door and smirks when she sees me.

"Hey Bella." she says while eyeing me.

"Hi Rose." I say with a small smile. "Can I come in?" I ask tentatively. Her smirk turns into a sexy grin.

"Of course Bella. You know you are always welcome." her seductive voice tells me. I almost whimper at her tone and my heart starts to pound. I take a deep breath to try to calm myself as I step into the house.

"Is Emmett here?" I ask as I look around the large foyer. She walks up to me and puts her slender hand on my waist. My body starts to tingle.

"Now don't tell me you came here to see Emmett." she says teasingly. I gulp and then force my eyes to look up at her.

_Be strong Bella. Be strong. _

"No I didn't. I came here to see you. I need to talk to you about something." I say, my body tense.

"Sure." she agrees. "Here let me take you coat." she says as she moves behind me to take it off. I turn around swiftly and take a step back so I can avoid contact. I know if she touches me in the right places, my resolve will be shattered.

"No it's okay. I won't be staying very long. But thanks for offering."I say politely. I think I spot a flash of disappointment on her face, but it is soon replaced by her usual mask of confidence.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asks.

"Well, I am worried about Alice." I say, concern apparent in my voice.

"What happened to her? Is she in the hospital for shopping too hard or something?" Rosalie asks sarcastically. I sigh at her words, but still continue to explain.

"Earlier this week she asked Edward to borrow a couple of hundred dollars. She claims that she went overboard on shopping on now she does not have enough money to cover the bills." I tell her. Rosalie raises her eyebrows and gives me a confused look.

"What's wrong with that?" she asks, not understanding.

"I think she is lying." I say as I look her in the eyes. "Alice doesn't like to ask anybody but Jasper for things. I can't remember her ever borrowing such a large amount of money from Edward before." I say, making an observation.

"That's true."Rosalie agrees with me, her face screwed up in an expression of contemplation.

"Rose, what if she is using the money to get back at us?" I ask her worriedly as I let out my fear. Rose rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Rose it makes sense." I say earnestly as I try to convince her. "We both know that she knows about what we are doing. She has a personal vendetta against us. Alice never stops until she gets what she wants. She spends all her money on clothes and Jasper is low on money because he just bought a new car. She must have to get money from somewhere or someone else. What if she is using this money to finance this big plan that she has to take us down?" I reason out. Rosalie gives and exasperated sigh. She walks up to me and takes my face in her hands.

"Bella, you are being paranoid. Alice doesn't have the time to play little miss superhero. You are worrying too much." Rosalie says, trying to change my mind. I sigh and digest her words. She brings her hand to my shoulders and slowly traces them down my arms. My heartbeat quickens and I shiver at her touch. She then brings her hands to wrap them around my waist and she presses her body closer to mine. My body rejoices in the fact that we are so close, but my mind is screaming at me to step away. She starts to leave sweet kisses against my neck. The force of her lips leaves a fire hot trail on my neck and I bite back a moan. Her hands massage my sides pleasurably. She kisses her way up to my ear and licks the shell of it.

"I know a way that you can relax." she whispers seductively as she swipes my pussy through my jeans. At that moment, something within me snaps. Anger rises up in me and I push her off of me.

"Is sex all you can think about? God Rose this could be a really serious situation. We could lose everything and all you want to do is fuck!" I yell at her. She looks at me shocked. I hardly ever raise my voice. She gives an angry huff and puts her hands on her hips.

"Bella this isn't a serious situation. You just have an over active imagination. Excuse the fuck out of me for trying to satisfy you when your husband can't." she says harshly.

"There you go again!" I yell at her as I shake my head. "You are kissing me one minute and insulting me the next! Which is it Rose? Do you love me or do you hate me?" I shout at her.

"Bella why the fuck are you being so fucking sensitive? We made a fucking agreement! I though you understood when I said it is no more than fucking!" she yells back at me.

"Rose I am human. I have emotions! I can't fucking help what I feel okay?" I yell at her as anger paints my face.

"I am tired of being this way! I am tired of being so emotionally unstable! I thought I knew who I was but now I have no fucking clue!" I shout, letting her know how I feel.

"Well maybe we shouldn't do this anymore. You are obviously no strong enough to handle it." she mutters, her voice as sharp as a knife. My breathing stops as I look at her shocked and appalled. The pain strikes me like lightning and the hurt of her words swallows up my body. Tears well up in my eyes and I don't attempt to hide them.

"Is that what you want?" I ask in whisper, my voice trembling with ache and disbelief. She swallows and then looks away from me, her face still wearing a mask of anger. Her lack of words gives me my answer. I let out a whimper of pain as the tears finally fall from my eyes.

"Fine." I say painfully, my voice laced with raw emotion. I look at her beautiful face one more time before I turn around and walk to the door. Every step I take shoots a spear of anguish through me. I stop at the door and open it slowly while the tears continue to flow. I stop myself from looking at her before I walk out the door. Because I know if I look at her, I will run back and beg on my knees for her to reconsider. My body feels weak and frail. I am almost surprised that I made it to the car without going crazy. Once I am in the car, I let go. I start to sob loudly and uncontrollably. I rest my head against the steering wheel and grip it with my hands while I bawl against it. The pain in my chest stabs me continually as if taunting me. Reminding me that she does not want me anymore. I don't know how long I stayed in the car, but I stayed and wept for my Rosalie as my heart broke into pieces.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note:

Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews, the alerts and the additions to different peoples lists of favorite stories. I appreciate them so much and they make me very happy. :) I am sincerely glad people are enjoying the story. :)

Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_ and all the characters from the book.

I apologize in advance for any mistakes and/or errors.

Reviews, criticism and suggestions are welcomed and appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

To those who celebrate Thanksgiving, I hope you have a wonderful one :)

*All thoughts are in Italics

Two Weeks Later 

**Bella's POV **

I stare at the stark white ceiling above me. The tears flowing down like April rain. I make no attempt to wipe them again because I know there will soon be more to take their place. The anguish, pain, torture and loss I feel ties me down to the bed like I am a crazy person that needs to be restrained. My heart is in shambles, and every time I think of her it finds a way to break even more. My body is full ache and wanting; yearning for the person that makes my heart pound and my knees go weak. If I had any doubt in my mind that I am in love with Rosalie, the suffering I am experiencing confirms that I definitely am. My body is weary, exhausted and worn out from the additional work hours and lack of sleep. Every night I tell myself I won't dream of her, but my dreams are filled with us passionately making love, being romantic, loving each other like there is no tomorrow, and having a future together. I wake up in the middle of the night, crying and weeping for my dreams to be real. Longing for her touches, her kisses, and her love for me to be real. No matter what I do, I can't stop thinking about her. I can't stop missing her. The extra hours at work don't help anymore. They hardly distract me from the pain I am harboring inside. I tried hanging out with friends, but little things in our conversations remind me of her. Everything reminds me of her. Just thinking about her makes me feel overwhelming desperation . A sob wracks my body. I start to cry forcefully and the hot tears start to flow rapidly.

"FUCK!" I scream out in a broken voice, overcome with despair. Luckily there is no one here to hear me. It is Sunday, which means everyone is at Emmett's house watching the game. I twist and turn on the bed as I start to weep without abandon. I turn over and clutch my pillow for dear life as my tears stain it.

_Look at you. You are utterly pathetic! How could you let yourself get so immersed in this twisted relationship? How could you let yourself love her? She told you she does not love you back. You are weak Bella. You are so selfish! What about Edward? Imagine what he is going through! He is worrying his pretty little head over a wife who does not deserve him. What has your life become? Huh? Are you just going to live your life, day to day, pining over someone who has probably forgotten all about you already? _

I sit up on the bed and bring my knees to my chest as I hide my face in my arms. I don't want to listen to that voice inside my head but I know everything that the voice is saying is more correct and true than I want it to be.

_How could I let myself fall in love with her like that? When I know she is married. When I know she is my sister in law. How could I let my emotions get in the way? How could I just let myself go! God I am so tired of this! I am tired of feeling like shit every day. I am tired of being a horrible person. I am tired of being in pain. _

I huff loudly and hold my knees tighter to my chest.

_You can't live like this anymore Bella. You need to do something. You need to do something now and it needs to be drastic. Pick yourself up and get your shit together! _

I sigh deeply and I look up slowly. I let my knees go and just sit there on the bed in reluctant realization.

_My inner voice is right. I need to do something about this. She doesn't want me anymore. I have to move on with my life. If not for my sake, then for Edward's sake. _

I push through the pain and slowly get up from the bed. I stand in my bedroom in contemplation.

_But what the hell can I do? _

I stand there for a good ten minutes trying to think of a soulution, but nothing comes to mind.

_Maybe I should just bake. That always calms me down. Maybe it will help me think of something. I can bake some apple pie. I haven't made that in a while. _

I head downstairs, grateful for the distraction. I am not sure how long my resolve to move on will last, but for now I will hold on to it and try to start putting the pieces of my life back together.

**Alice's POV**

I am sitting on my bed, staring at the bag of marijuana in my lap.

_What the heck do I do with this stuff? Well I know you smoke it, but how? You have to make that white cigarette looking thing, but I have no idea how to do that….whoa whoa whoa! Who said I was smoking that stuff! But….I wonder what it's like. _

I tilt my head slightly, still gazing at the plastic bag in my hands.

_Well it was necessary to get it. At least now I have AJ's trust. The next step is to get closer to him and see what he knows about Rosalie. But how do I see him again? I can't buy more of this stuff. It is way too expensive and I don't even know what to do with the amount I already have._

I drum my fingers on the bag in thought. Then an idea comes to mind.

_Well since I don't know what to do with it, I might as well ask AJ to help me. That way I will get to see him again and I can question him. _

I smile slightly and grab my phone off the night stand. I dial his number quickly and wait for him to respond.

"It's AJ." he says in his deep voice.

"Hey AJ. It's Eve. You know, the newbie." I say somewhat nervous.

"Newbie.?" He says surprised. "I didn't expect for ya to call back so soon. You enjoying what I gave ya? I hope everything is to your liking." he says, some sincerity in his voice.

"Well….I…. I am not exactly sure how to smoke it." I admit quietly.

"Ya don't know how to smoke it?" he says incredulously. "Damn. I didn't realize that you were that new. It seemed like you knew what you were doin." he observes.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to give you that impression." I apologize. "I just….do you think you can help me?" I ask, trying to sound as helpless and as vulnerable as I can. I hear him sigh and give a huff.

"I don't normally do this…" he starts off reluctantly. "Ya didn't give me the run around like my other first time customers. You paid in cash like I asked and you payed on time. I guess I could help you out." he says as he gives in. I smile and squeeze the bag slightly.

"If ya want my help, we are gonna have to meet this Friday night." he tells me.

"Alright." I reply innocently.

"Do ya know the old warehouse that is a couple of blocks from the Westside mall?" he asks me.

"Yeah I do. Isn't that abandoned?" I ask, curious and nervous. He gives a small laugh.

"Yeah it was. But me and the boys to made it one of our hang out spots. Meet me at the front at eight. Don't be late and don't let anyone follow you. Got it newbie?" he says sternly. I gulp.

"Got it." I reply.

"Alright. See ya then." he says as he hangs up the phone. I sigh and get up to put the bag in its usual hiding spot, in a shoe box under the bed.

"Alice what are you doing?" Jasper inquires in a low tone as I am still kneeling on the floor. I jump in surprise and then get up quickly. I turn my eyes to him. He looks very suspicious and slightly angry.

"I was just looking for my pair of black satin pumps? Have you seen them?" I ask while lying to him. I start to move around the room. I can feel his burning gaze following me.

"Why would they be under the bed? You keep all your shoes in the closet?" he asks skeptically. My heart starts to pound a little faster, but I continue to lie.

"I know. I just thought that maybe I had been careless one night and kicked them under the bed." I say, pretending to look through a drawer for something.

"Hmmm." he hums. I keep up my pretense of looking through the drawer, not wanting to face him.

"Who were you talking to just now?" he asks me as he starts to walk in my direction. My back stiffens at his question.

_Crap I thought he was in the basement. I was sure he wouldn't hear me. _

"Oh no one important." I say nonchalantly as I keep rummaging through the drawer. I hear Jasper's footsteps become louder as he gets closer to me.

"If it's no one important then why can't you tell me who it is?" he asks, his voice starting to get louder. I grip the clothing that is in my hands and look straight in front of me at the wall. I feel myself start to get angry. I huff and drop the clothes. Then I turn around and look at him, my face irritated.

"Jasper it was no one okay? Goodness why are you questioning me?" I say raising my voice. My words turn his face into a mask of quiet rage. He walks up to me and backs me up against the dresser before I can move. He brings is hands to my arms and grips them tightly. I look at him and my heart begins to beat wildly.

"Alice. Don't." I grits out, his voice dangerously low, the rage inside him threatening to come out.

_Oh no. I know that voice. He is really upset. Goodness I don't want him to get angry. I hate it when he is like that. It's like he is somebody completely different. I have to distract him. I have to soften him up somehow. _

I look up at him with the most innocent face I can muster. I gently pry my arms out of his grasp. I bring one of my hands to his face and rest the other one on his neck.

"Jas, baby, I am sorry." I say trying to sound sincere. "It's just that I have been so sexually frustrated lately. We haven't done it in a few weeks now. I guess my frustration was channeled into my words. I am so sorry sweetie." I say as I rub both his neck and his cheek. His angry gaze is turned into a lust filled one and he puts on a sexy smirk.

"Well if you wanted sex Alice, all you had to do was ask." he says in a seductive tone as his arms move to my waist. He eyes me and I give him a sexy gaze as I bite my lip. This encourages him and he starts to devour my neck. I sigh, thankful that I have managed to distract him. I roll my eyes and inwardly groan as I prepare for the rough sex session that is to come.

**Bella's POV**

I look at myself in the mirror once more.

_Well I guess I haven't gained much weight. This thing still fits me like a glove. _

I am wearing the pink baby doll lingerie Alice had gotten me for my birthday two years ago. She said it would spice up my sex life. I tried it on once but I was too embarrassed to ever wear in front of Edward. This is my first time putting it on and this is the first time Edward will see it. Tonight, I am going to seduce him. Or at least try to. I concluded in my mind that sex with my husband is probably what I need. We haven't had sex for almost a year. We were both so busy with pursuing our careers so we would both come home tired, not leaving much time for sex. Once I started to get involved with Rosalie, I felt too guilty to sleep with him. Edward was too much of a gentleman to ever ask me about it but I know he was feeling deprived. Maybe sex with him will help me realize why I fell in love with him in the first place. I am hoping it will help me to forget all about her. I sigh and put the stray strands of my hair in place. I wanted to look nice for him so I curled my hair and put on some makeup. I stare at myself again.

_Well I don't think I can do anything else to myself. This is as good as it is gonna get. _

I blow out some air and turn around to look at the bedroom. Scented candles illuminate the room and petals of roses adorn the bed sheets. I even changed the bed linens to red to try to be romantic. I left the bakery early so that I could set everything up before he got here.

_Maybe I should try to do a sexy pose on the bed for when he walks in. No I will just probably look stupid. Maybe I should hide and then surprise him when he walks in. No! What am I, five? I am trying to fuck him, not scare him. Well then maybe I should…_

"Bella!" I suddenly hear Edward yell downstairs. I give a small smile at his arrival.

"I am in the bedroom!" I yell back. I hear him start to make his way up the steps and I take one last quick glance in the mirror. Then I face the door and wait for him to enter. He opens the door and when he looks at me his mouth opens. I smile at his reaction and walk over to him.

"Well? What do you think?" I ask him smiling. He takes a moment before he answers to look at me with awe and adoration in his eyes. He brings his hand to my face and gently places it on my cheek.

"I am speechless. You look beautiful." he says softly as he stokes my cheek with his thumb. I whisper words of thanks then I lean my face towards his hand and kiss it. When I look at him, he is smiling.

_God, I haven't seen Edward this happy in a long time. I am definitely doing the right thing._

"How was work?" I ask him. He sighs and then leans his forehead against mine.

"Long and laborious." he replies against my face. I run my hand softly through his hair.

"Well why don't I give you a massage. Maybe that will help you relax." I say while resting my hands on his shoulder.

"That would be lovely." he says while smiling sweetly at me. I move out of our embrace so that he can get himself comfortable. I he takes off his jacket and his shirt so that he is left in just his scrub pants. I take his hand and lead him to sit on the edge of the bed. I then climb on the bed behind him. I then slowly start to work my hand on his shoulders. I can feel him start to relax and he slumps his shoulders. After a few moments he rests his head on my chest and cutely smiles up at me. I smile back at him then kiss him on the forehead.

_Time to make your move. _

I climb around Edward so that I am straddling his lap. I rest my forehead against his and then kiss his gently on the lips. I kiss him again, deeper this time and he responds fervently. I wrap my hands around his neck and his hands find my waist as we kiss. As our kisses become more passionate, I can feel Edward start to get hard beneath me. Boldly, I bring my hand to his shaft and start to palm his erection through his pants. He moans into the kiss and starts to run his hands against my back. I break the kiss and look at him.

"I know we haven't done this in a while. And I know I haven't been myself lately. But I am better now and I miss you. I really want us to get back to the place we were a year ago. I want share my body with you again, if you would have me?" I say, forcing my voice to sound sincere. But I know I am lying through my teeth, but I have to push through. He looks at me, his eyes full of emotion, and he nods while smiling lovingly at me. This time he kisses me and I kiss back false passion. He lies back on the bed and brings me with him. We keep kissing as our hands explore each other's body, trying to remember a place that is now so foreign to them. Then he turns us over without breaking our kiss. After a few moments of kissing, he stops and looks at me with a look of infatuation.

"I missed making love to you." he admits as he whispers his words against my mouth. A pang of guilt shoots right through the heart. The unadulterated love and sincerity that is painted on his face makes me feel so guilty. I bring his face to mine and I kiss him with even more force. Willing those thoughts of guilt and shame out of my head. As Edward starts to remove my baby doll from my body, I promise myself I will try to enjoy our time together.

**Alice's POV**

I drive up the darkened road to the place where AJ and I are supposed to meet. I decide to park far enough away from the building so I do not get robbed, but close enough that I can run and escape is necessary. I sit in the car and take in my surroundings. The warehouse looks aged and discolored, wood peeling off of it. Outside the building there are wooden crates and barrels scattered all around the floor. There is another car that is parked near the warehouse. Dim light shines through the windows of the structure. Surrounding the building is many tall trees, making a big, dark, eerie forest. I let out a shaky sigh as my body is wracked with nervousness.

_You can do this. You need to do this. You will be fine. Just relax. Just breathe. _

I take a deep breath. After I calm myself down I decide it is finally time to get out of the car. I lock my doors and check my windows before I start heading to the warehouse. I swiftly make my way to the front of the building and wait for AJ. The dark night covers me as my attire is again all black. I look all around myself while I wait, paranoid and on-edge. I clutch my bag which holds the intoxicants in my possession.

"Newbie?" I suddenly hear someone whisper from the crack of the front door. I jump in fright and let out a small gasp. After I have recovered from my scare, I curiously lean closer to the opening.

"AJ?" I whisper to the crack in the door.

"Yeah it's me. Are you alone?" AJ asks back in a whisper.

"Yes. Just like you said I should be." I answer in another whisper. The door then opens and I slowly walk in. As I walk in I inspect the room. It is lit up by a few old lamps and cold air swirls through the room. There is an old ratty couch in the corner draped with sheets and pieces of clothing. There is a small fire place filled with old newspapers to keep the fire inside of it burning. Debris like used beer cans is scattered all over the floor. The wooden crates are used as makeshift tables and chairs. Once I am in, I hear the door shut behind me and I turn around to see AJ. He is wearing an outfit similar to the last one I saw him in, his brunette hair framing his face.

"Thanks for seeing me." I say, breaking the silence.

"It's alright. It gives me chance to get away from the guys a little." he says jokingly as he gives a small chuckle. At his mention of his accomplices, I notice that we are alone. I am afraid and relived all at the same time.

"Here. Have a seat." he says as he points to one of the wooden crates. I dust off the dirt on it and take a seat. He pulls up another wooden crate and takes a seat on it so that there is one crate between us.

"Do you have the stuff?" he asks once he is seated. I take out the bag of marijuana that was in my purse and place it on the crate that is in-between us. He then takes out some white sheets that look like paper and sets them on the crate. He takes one of the sheets and smoothes it flat. Then he opens the bag and takes some of the marijuana out. He carefully lays the marijuana on the sheet. He then does a special technique of rolling the paper with the marijuana in it. After he is done rolling, he holds the cigarette looking object up.

"And that is how you roll a joint." he says proudly with an amused expression on his face. I can't help but smile a little. He then starts on making his next joint.

"So how do you know Rosalie?" I ask, trying to cover up my interrogation by making it seem like small talk. He smiles slightly and huffs.

"We met through a bad situation. She saved my ass and I saved hers." he explains to me.

"What happened?" I ask worriedly before I can stop myself. He stops and looks at me, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"You don't know?" he asks somewhat surprised. I shake my head side to side as a look at him.

"You used Rose's name as a reference. I though you knew her pretty well?" he asks suspicious as he stops rolling the joint.

"I know her." I say quickly before he can suspect anything. "Believe me, I know her. Rose just doesn't share personal stuff with me. She is not very open." I say, for once stating the truth. He lets out a short laugh and huffs in recognition.

"Yeah you got that right. Rose doesn't like just anyone knowing her shit." he says with a small smile.

"Well you must not be just anyone to her, if you know her shit." I comment, the curse word feeling strange on my tongue. He snorts as he starts on his next joint.

"Well I don't know how special I am to her. All I know is that we went through some stuff together that is kind of hard to forget." he says quietly.

"What exactly happened?" I ask again, pushing for him to tell me. He gives a brief sigh.

"If ya don't know, it's not my place to tell ya. Rose made me promise not to tell anyone without her knowing. I always keep my promises." he tells me as he looks up at me briefly. I sigh in defeat and watch his hands work. I decide to try another tactic.

"Did Rosalie ever do drugs?" I ask him, slightly nervous for the answer. He starts to nod his head up and down.

"Yeah she did." he states. I sit in my seat, slightly shocked.

_Rose was always the more rebellious one out of the three of us, but I never thought she would do drugs._

"How many…what kind of drugs did she do?" I ask hesitant. He seemed a bit reluctant to respond, but he still answers my question.

"She smoked stuff like weed and cigarettes. She sometimes popped pills. She didn't really mess with anything else." he says to me. I bend my head down, shaking it, not understanding.

"But why would she do drugs?" I say more to myself than to him.

"She started for the same reason most people start; to escape their problems." he says while she continues to roll more joints. I look up at him and another wave of shock covers my body.

_What problems did she have? What could have been so painful that she needed drugs to escape?_

I turn my head slightly so he does not see the tears that start to well up in my eyes. I look back at him and see that he is distracted so I quickly wipe my face.

"Does she still do them?" I ask in a weak quiet voice. He brings his head up to look at me again, and then he starts on another joint.

"Nah she doesn't. She hasn't done them for a long time now." he tells me. I little bit of relief relaxes my body. I look down at AJ's work and see that he has made quite a few joints.

"You work fast." I comment. He looks at me then laughs.

"It's just a lot of years of practice." he says amused. "Ya want me to teach ya how to make one?" he asks smiling at me. My eyes widen and I gape at him. He laughs even harder at my expression.

"C'mon it's easy! You're not gonna hurt anyone. I promise." he says, trying to convince me.

_You might as well. You are here already. He is right; you are not going to hurt anyone by making a joint. You might as well learn something new. You never know when it might come in handy. _

"Okay." I say, giving him a small smile. H smiles back and hands me one of the small sheets of paper. We then the next few hours perfecting my joint technique.

**Edward's POV**

Emmett and I roll our eyes as we listen to Jasper's rambling. We are all sitting at a table drinking beers at our favorite bar.

"Then she said she was looking for shoes. Who the hell looks for shoes under the bed?" he asks incredulously.

"Uhhhhh normal people?" Emmett asks sarcastically and I snicker. He glances angrily at Emmett and shakes his head slightly.

"Normal people keep their damn shoes in a fucking closet." he mutters. "I am telling you guys, she is up to something. Tonight she said she was going out with a friend. She wouldn't even fucking tell me who the person was. And she was dressed in all black!" he complains to us.

"Maybe Alice is a ninja." Emmett jokes. I laugh heartily and Jasper sneers at him.

"Jasper, I think you are just blowing things out of proportion. Just because she didn't tell you who she is going out with tonight doesn't mean she is on this secret mission." I try to reason with him. Jasper huffs in frustration.

"This isn't just a onetime thing. Lately I have been asking her who she is speaking to or what is she doing. Her answers are nothing and no one. Why the fuck can't she tell me? She must obviously be up to something!" he tells me irritated.

"I just think you are too controlling and suspicious." Emmett says as he shakes his head. "You have some serious trust issues, man. I think she doesn't tell you because she knows you don't trust her so she is doing it to get on your nerves. Women like to fight fire with fire." he tells Jasper expertly. I look at him, surprised that he didn't reply with a joke or sarcasm.

"Oh shut the fuck up Emmett!" he says to Emmett harshly. "Since when the fuck are you some fucking relationship guru? Don't act like you know everything and your marriage is perfect. With you being married to Rose, I know you have a lot relationship issues." he says, questioning Emmett. Emmett sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Whatever man. Rose is not as bad as you think. I mean, lately it's been a little rough but I know we will make it through." he says with confidence.

"What do you mean by it's been a little rough lately?" I ask in concern.

"Well Roses bitchiness levels are very high nowadays. She will get pissed at me for no reason and then won't talk to me for the whole day. Then by the end of the night she is forcing me down on the bed to have angry makeup sex." he explains to me. "But I have to admit, I am enjoying the sex part." he says as he wiggles his eyebrows. I shake my head smiling and Jasper rolls his eyes.

"At least you are not the only one who is having trouble in paradise now Edward." Jasper says to me as he sips his beer.

"Actually, things with Bella and I are going great. We are having sex again." I confide in them. Both their eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh my God." Emmett whispers. "It a fucking miracle." he says smiling as Jasper laughs at his comment. I raise my middle finger to them and continue to drink my beer.

"I honestly don't think that is a good thing Edward. She just decides to have sex with you randomly one night after a whole year of no sex? There is some fishy shit going on." Jasper warns me. Emmett shakes his head in annoyance.

"Don't listen to Jasper. I am happy for you bro!" Emmett says while he slaps me on the shoulder.

"Thanks man." I say as a smile at Emmett. Jasper and Emmett start to talk about the baseball game that they watched last night but I can't bring myself to join the conversation. What Jasper said bothered me a bit and I can't help but think about it.

_What if he is right? What if something is wrong? But why wouldn't she tell me? We tell each other everything, or at least I tell her everything. She has been acting strange lately. And she did suggest sex out of the blue. Maybe something is up. Something that she does not want me to know about. What could she be hiding from me? _


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note:

Thank you for all the reviews, and alerts and additions to different peoples lists of favorite stories. They are so encouraging and make me smile. :) I appreciate all the support from you all. Thank you so so so much :)

Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_ and all the characters from the book.

I apologize in advance for any mistakes and/or errors.

Reviews, criticism and suggestions are welcomed and appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

*All thoughts are in Italics

One Month Later 

**Bella's POV**

I lay in bed, unable to succumb to sleep. The pain and yeaning in my heart tugs at me as she flashes through my mind. I push my thoughts away and I turn my head slightly so I can look at Edward over my shoulder. His left arm traps me in a close embrace, so I am a prisoner to this bed until he wakes up. Most of his face is buried in my hair but I can see that his lips are upturned into a cute pout. I smile fondly at him. My face then screws up into an expression of pain and I turn away in guilt and sorrow.

_How can he be so trusting of me? How can he love me so much? God I don't deserve him. I wish I could love him the way he loves me. But it seems like no matter how hard I try, I can't. I am lying to him. With every kiss and every touch I make him believe that I feel the same way about him. Even in sex I lie. I pretend I am enjoying it when honestly I rather sleep than have sex with him. I fake my orgasms just so he doesn't feel like he is not capable of giving me one. But ever since we started having sex again, he seems so much happier. I can't take that away from him. I have already been selfish and neglectful. It is time to think about him now. He has given so much in an attempt to make me happy so now I have to do the same for him. _

I sigh deeply and bury my face in my pillow.

_Really? What kind of twisted logic is that? So you are going to pretend you still love him to make him happy. Don't you know that you lying to him is poisoning your relationship? What if he finds out? He will be devastated. He will be heartbroken. You are going to keep feeding him lies? Are you that cold and evil? Really Bella, what happened to you? You used to be an honest person, trustworthy and loyal. Now you are lying and cheating. Even though you have stopped having sex with Rosalie, you still cheat with her in your mind. She still fills your dreams and thoughts. You really believe that lying to your husband will make everything better? You think it will make everything go away. Well it won't. The problem is still there. You are still in love with Rosalie and you know it. You can't even look at your husband without feeling guilty. You are still as much of a cheating whore now as you were a few months ago. You should feel ashamed of yourself._

My eyes start to water as my inner voice taunts and chastises me. As my water starts to flow my breathing picks up.

_Well what the hell do you want me to do? I can't tell him! I just can't! It will break him! He will not want to be in my life anymore. I don't want to lose him! _

I grasp the pillow and then take a long, deep breath to try to calm myself down so I do not wake Edward. Once I have gained my composure, I get a chance to really think about what my inner voice is saying to me.

_Fuck. Your right. I am horrible. I am a horrible person. Why am I doing this to him? He did nothing to deserve this. He has been nothing but wonderful and I have been nothing but brutal. I am persuading him that I love him. How can I be so cruel? _

As I think about what I have done, the overwhelming feeling of disgust and remorse grips my body. Emotions zip in and out of my body and the tears start to low faster. The combination of my thoughts and feelings start to make me feel dizzy. My stomach starts to churn and I start to feel light headed.

_Bella, get a grip and calm down before you explode! _

I lift my head slightly and grip the pillow, willing my body to settle down. Once I am partially calm, I decide that a glass of water should help my feeling of uneasiness. I look over to Edward. He is still fast asleep. I gently take his arm and slowly remove it from my waist. Once I am out of his embrace, I carefully move myself off the bed and I hope that I do not wake him the process. I finally get to stand up straight. Then it hits me. Bile rises up in my throat and feeling of intense nausea hits me like a force of lightning. I sprint to the bathroom as fast as I can. I drop to my knees and wretch into the toilet as I hold on to it for dear life. I hover over the toilet for a few more minutes, worried that I will want to vomit again. My breathing is deep and heavy and my body feels weak.

_Jeez. Am I that disgusted with myself? _

After I have expelled all the contents of last night dinner into the toilet, I flush it and drop to the floor so that I am seated next to it. I put my head in my hands and stay seated for a few moments until the feeling of queasiness passes. Once I feel that I am alright, I get up and head to the sink. I wash my face. Then I proceed to wash out my mouth and brush my teeth. After I am done, I go back to the bedroom. I see that Edward has turned his body to the other side, but he is still asleep.

_Thank the lord he is still asleep. I would not want him to see all that. What the hell was that anyways? _

My face scrunches up in confusion and I feel a pang of worry.

_Stop worrying. It's probably nothing. Maybe you just have a stomach bug or something. _

I still feel a bit troubled, but I push it away with logic and agree with myself. I climb back into bed, hoping I will get a few more minutes of shut eye before I have to go to work.

**Alice's POV**

My figure slumps even more in the car seat. The relaxation of my body reaches maximum levels and I feel like I am floating. The intense joy and freedom that I am feeling makes me shiver with delight. A lazy smile spreads across my face and a let out a giggle.

"What are you laughing about?" Leah asks sarcastically. I look over at her and smile.

"Nothing in particular." I say with laughter in my voice. She lets out a grunt and looks out the window while she takes another drag of her joint. I shake my head and look outside of my window, still smiling.

_I swear the only thing Leah knows how to do is be sarcastic. But I am glad I met her. She is real, honest and loyal. I really like her. I know she won't admit it or ever tell me, but I know that she likes me too. If she didn't, she would want to hang out with me. _

Leah and I had met through AJ. The night AJ was teaching me how to make joints, she happened to barge in on us. She thought we were participating in some strange kind of foreplay and getting ready to have sex. I, of course, told her it was nothing like that and she called me a "desperate skanky bitch". AJ politely introduced her to me and explained to Leah what was going on. She listened to what he had to say and just grunted and sat on one of the crates near AJ. I watched her and she watched me, neither one of us saying a word to each other. We only spoke to AJ. But I was intrigued by her. I looked at her every move. She reminded me of a cat. Stealthy, yet gentle with her movement. There was something mysterious about her and I couldn't stand it. I was drawn to her in ways that I didn't understand. I always wanted to know everything and I wanted to know what her story was. She got a phone call that had to lead in her leaving. I didn't want to see her go. I didn't know anything about her yet. After she had left I asked AJ about her. He said she is one of his long time associates and that she has been there since he started out. He told me she is like his bodyguard and will go far lengths to protect him and protect what they do. I wasn't satisfied with the information he gave me, so I asked him for her number. He looked at me like I was crazy, but I was persistent. I begged him for a good hour and a half. He finally gave in and gave me her number with a warning that I should not give it to anyone else. He also told me that she will probably hang up on me if I tried to call her. But I accepted the challenge. I called her the next day and asked if she remembered me. She told me she did, then proceed to hang up on me. I called her back later that day and tried to get her to talk to me again and she, or course, hung up the phone. This process went on for about a week. I would call her and try to talk to her and she would call me all sorts of crude names and hang up on me. Finally, during one of my many phone calls, she got tired of our little game and asked me what I wanted. I told her that I just wanted to talk. She told me that if she talked to me this one time, I should stop calling her. I promised her that I would, but had no intention of keeping that promise. She gave in and we started talking. She didn't tell me much about herself, but I enjoyed talking to her. I told her a lot of things about me even though she did not seem very interested. Then an idea came to mind. I asked her if she would teach me how to smoke. She laughed and asked if I was serious. I begged her and pleaded. She ultimately gave in and we got to meet in person again. My first smoking lesson was interesting and painful. She laughed at my inexperience and discomfort. I just ignored her teasing and continued to try to learn. After the lesson, she said my "pixe attitude" was annoying, but it was entertaining. I asked her for more lessons and she obliged. I found myself hanging out with her at least once every couple of days. Our "lessons" always happened in Leah's car and we would usually park outside the warehouse. We have been doing this for three weeks now. Even though Leah and I are not close friends, I loved spending time with her. She broke the monotony that is my life. She is different than anyone else I know. Even though she may say mean things to me, I still like her. She says what she feels. I feel like I can talk to her about almost anything. I used to tell all my problems to Stella, but since we had that argument in the office, things have not been the same. We still talk but I do not share personal things with her. With Leah it's just different. To just spend time with someone who is from a totally different world. It feels liberating.

"Leah, what happens if you don't finish a joint and you have to get rid of it?" I ask out of the blue, trying to make conversation. She looks at me and huffs a laugh.

"It just disappears. Didn't you know they are full of magic?" she jokes in a british accent, making her voice slightly higher in pitch. I roll my eyes and slap her lightly with my hand, to let her know that I am serious. She lets out a snort and proceeds to answer my question.

"You just chuck it outside." she says simply. I look at her, slightly surprised.

"You just throw it anywhere? Isn't that littering?" I ask. She rolls her eyes at me.

"So fucking what? Everybody litters. It's not like they are actually going to track you down and making you pay a huge amount of fucking money." she replies back sarcastically.

"Yeah that's true." I agree reluctantly. We just sit in the car in silence for a few minutes. I take a drag at my joint and lay my head back against the car seat. I place my left hand, which is not holding the joint, on my lap.

"Hey, is that a wedding ring?" Leah asks me suddenly. I tilt my head to look at her and she is gazing back at me with curiosity.

"Yeah it is." I say while looking at my ring.

"Who is the unfortunate bastard?" she asks jokingly. I smile at her words while still looking at my ring.

"His name is Jasper." I say some fondness in my voice.

"Jasper? What a lovely name." she says sarcastically. I can't help the giggle that comes from my throat and I spot a small smile on her face.

"How does this Jasper treat you?" she asks while raising an eyebrow. I smile and roll my eyes.

"He treats me well. He always makes sure there is enough to provide for me. He is so protective of me. He gets jealous easily. Sometimes he can be a little rough, but I know he means well." I say quietly. She looks at confused, a bit of concern apparent on her face.

"What do you mean by a little rough?" she asks me skeptically.

"I don't see a ring on your finger, so I am guessing that you are not married." I say suddenly, trying to change the subject. She glares at me for changing the subject, but does not push and answers my question.

"Yes. I am not married. Thank god." she says shaking her head.

"What's so bad about marriage." I ask slightly offended.

"A lot of married people I know are not happy with the marriage that they are in. They make it look like this glamorous thing when it is actually misery. I don't want to live like that. I rather be with different people than just limit my options to one." she says frankly.

"Well I think you have got it all wrong. Marriage is wonderful." I say defensively.

"Well you and Jasper must have the fairytale romance. And you don't have to agree with everything I say." she shoots back at me. I scrunch up my face in annoyance, but decide to just let it be.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I ask, trying to get some more information out of her.

"I am not really into dick." she says while puffing out some smoke. I look at her slightly confused. The drug is clouding my brain and making my thought process a little bit slow. She looks at me then sighs.

"I like girls. I am attracted to women. I like to fuck pussy." she says slowly to me. I still look at her with a blank look on my face, my brain still fuzzy.

"I'm a lesbian." she says bluntly, her voice somewhat louder Realization finally hits me.

"Oh." I whisper, not knowing exactly what to say.

"That's all you have to say? I am shocked. I thought you were about to do a deep investigation about my love life." she says with fake surprise. I glare at her and she smirks back at me. I take another drag of my joint and just sit there, unsure of what to say next. After a few moments, Leah breaks the silence.

"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden? You don't like gay people or something?" she asks defensively, slight anger apparent in her voice. Her body has tensed up in the process. I looked at her and suddenly felt a bit scared. Leah was very intimidating. I give her a reassuring smile and lightly touch her knee.

"I don't have anything against them. I have friends that are gay." I say looking her in the eyes. Some of the tenseness leaves her body and she nods her head slightly.

"Well it was weird that you got so silent. Your mouth is usually on overdrive when you find out something new about me." she says jokingly. I glare at her, but keep my mouth shut. She looks over at me, still surprised I am silent.

"Did you have a bad experience with someone who is gay?" she asks, her words very quiet and inquisitive. My mouth almost flew open and I had to bite my tongue.

_Should I tell her? I mean it's not like she would tell anyone. And she probably wouldn't care. She doesn't know who they are anyways. I asked if she knew who Rosalie was and she said she never heard of her. I think I can confider in her. It would be nice to get of off my chest. _

"Well…" I start. "There is this situation." I tell her. She snorts and shakes her head.

"Of course there is. There is always something dramatic going on with you." she says amused. I slap her playfully again but have no choice but to accept her words. She already knows me so well even though I have only known her for a month.

_She probably knows you so well cause you won't stop talking._

I ignore my thoughts and continue on with my confession.

"Well I will make it simple. I have a brother and sister. They are both married. My sister in law and my sister are sleeping together behind their husbands backs." I say with resentment noticeable in my voice.

"Mmmmm. Not the first time I have heard of that kind of affair. But I got to admit those are the ones that peak my interest. They are usually the hottest." she says smugly before giving me a wink. I get angry at her words and stare at her spitefully.

"You are acting like this is some sort of joke! Leah, this is serious! They are cheating on their husbands and destroying their marriage!" I almost yell at her. I was very surprise at myself. It felt like the hate I have for their cheating is overriding the calming affect the marijuana is supposed to have on my body. She rolls her eyes at my frantic state.

"Calm the fuck down. You are acting like they are the first people in the world to ever have an affair." she says nonchalantly. I huff and ball my left hand in a fist.

"I know they are not but no one should ever do it! It is wrong! Marriage is not some free-for-all where you can just do whatever you want! There are certain rules and regulations!" I say in a loud confident voice.

"You make it sound like marriage is prison. Like you have to answer to your spouse in everything. What? Is Jasper your warden?" she asks me sarcastically.

"No he is not! He may get rough sometimes but he only does it because he loves me. He is concerned for my safety and he wants to protect me. He gets easily jealous and he has some anger issues but we are working through that! Our marriage is wonderful and I wouldn't trade it for anything!" I yell at her as I defend one of the most important things in my life.

"Is that what he tells you? He wants to protect you and he is concerned for your safety? He sounds fucking controlling if you ask me." Leah comments, her voice a little deeper.

"No he is not!" I yell back whining, my voice almost sounding child-like. Leah sighs and swallows hard. She then turns in her driver's seat and faces he body towards mine.

"Okay, well then tell me this. Do you feel like you are free?" she asks me while looking me straight in the eyes. I open my mouth to fire an answer back but no words come out. I can't bring myself to say yes because I know it is not true. I turn my gaze away from her and look out the window, tears forming in my eyes.

"You don't, do you?" she asks me. The question might as well have been rhetorical because I don't utter a word. Her gaze doesn't leave my face and she looks at me curiously.

"You jealous of them." she states. My eyes widen and my mouth opens in shock.

"What?" I ask incredulously, finally finding my voice.

"You are jealous that they don't have remorse. So they get to be free to fuck each other while you are stuck in your prison of marriage." she says self-assured.

"You have no idea what you are talking about!" I say as my voice rises.

"Oh really? Then why the fuck are you so concerned about their affair." she asks me, her voice getting louder.

"Because they are cheating! They are ruining their lives and…..and…..their marriage!" I moan while more tears start to come to my eyes.

"Honestly, I think you are taking this marriage and affair thing a little too seriously. You need to just chill and mind your own business." she tells me as she turns her body to face front again. Anger wells up inside me as I am hurt and offended by her words.

"You don't even know me! You have no right to judge me!" I shout at her angrily while some tears escape my eyes.

"Whatever man. You just don't want to face the truth." she says taking another puff of her previously forgotten joint. I glare at her angrily. She ignores me and continues to smoke, acting like I am invisible. I get furious and swiftly get out of the car and slam the door. I run to my own car as hot tears slide down my face. I throw my body into the car and slam the door to the driver's seat. The tears flow as my breathing is short and small sounds escape from my lips.

_How can she say that to me? How dare she! Jasper loves me! I know he does! What they are doing is wrong! I know it is! I just know it! I just know it! _

My crying becomes louder and I grip the steering wheel in the process. Fear starts to creep into my body.

_But what if she is right? What if I am in a prison? Am I really convincing myself I am happy with the way he treats me? _

My mind is clouded by drugs and emotions and I feel like I am losing my grip on sanity. I needed some way to calm myself down. I think of smoking some more and I notice I have lost my joint in the process. I grab my bag roughly and vigorously search through it for another one. When I find one, I grab my newly purchased lighter from the glove compartment and light the joint. I suck on the joint hard and smoking until my body looses tension. Once I am relaxed, my crying subsides and my body falls against the driver's seat.

_Alice, don't doubt yourself. He does love you. He does care for you. He just does it in a different way. You are right about your marriage. It is wrong what Rosalie and Bella are doing. Don't let what one person says get you off track. You ate doing the right thing. _

"Yeah." I agree with myself. "I am doing the right thing. I am right" I nod as I say this to myself a few times. After I have regained my composure, I take in my surroundings. I see that Leah has driven off and it is now dark.

_I better get home. I want to have dinner ready and waiting for Jasper. _

I quickly finish my joint and then start to my car to begin my journey home.

**Bella's POV**

I watched the end credits roll by as the movie finally ended. Edward and I are snuggled on the couch watching a movie in the living room after dinner. Edward was sprawled across our long sofa and I was nestled in-between his legs. My back was rested against his chest and he rested his back on the couch. The blanket that we had cocooned us close together. We were both silent as the movie ended and made no move to get up as both of us were very comfortable. After a few moments of silence and stillness, I felt Edward's head move and he began to kiss my neck. I let out a little laugh and tilt my head slightly away from him.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I ask with laughter in my voice. He brings his face back to my neck and plants three more gentle kisses.

"I am kissing your neck silly." he tells me playfully against my skin. I roll my eyes and shake my head, but let him continue his ministrations. I relax myself and close my eyes as I take some joy in the sensation. He brushes his lips against my neck and starts to kiss it painfully slow, as if almost teasing me. I open my eyes abruptly.

_Oh God. That's the way she kisses my neck. She is always teasing me, going slow, making me feel everything. _

My breathing starts to pick up slightly but the guilt does not get the opportunity to sink in. I start to think of her and I start to imagine that it was her kissing my neck. My body relaxes instantly and I tilt my head slightly in pleasure. My mind replaces Edward with her. I imagine her rubbing her hands along my body, caressing me. She starts to tease my nipples as she slowly devours my neck. Then one of her hands moves to my pussy and she pushes her palm against it, making it quiver with wanting. My center starts to drip with arousal and I let out a loud moan.

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom." Edward suggests seductively against my neck. His voice shocks me out of my fantasy and my body becomes rigid.

_Jeez Bella do you have no self restraint? How can you think of her while your husband is kissing you? You have definitely reached a new level of desperate. _

I try to cover up my long pause by pushing the blanket off of us and moving out of our embrace.

"I am feeling kind of tired Edward. Maybe another night." I lie while I start to get up from the couch.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asks me softly. His words make me stop my movement. I turn to look at him. He is looking at me with a solemn expression on his face while he is still in his spot on the couch.

_God look at him. He looks so adorable yet sad. And it's my fault. The least I can do is try to reassure him. _

I sigh and go to sit on his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and look at him.

"No. You didn't do anything wrong. Don't think that." I tell him while I run one of my hands through his hair. "It's me. I guess all those hours at the bakery are getting to me today. I promise I will make it up to you." I say while putting some sweetness in my voice. He looks up at me and smiles. He kisses me on the cheek then buries his face in the nook of my neck.

"Don't blame yourself." he tells me quietly. "You are working hard to help provide for us. You deserve to rest." he whispers to me. I bite my lip as the guilt starts to gnaw at my heart. It seeps through my body and settles in my stomach. It begins to churn and slosh. The familiar feeling of nausea visits me once more and I suddenly feel the need to vomit.

"Oh god." I mutter before I fly off of Edwards lap and run to the bathroom that is near the kitchen. I hear Edward calling my name but I cannot stop to answer him. I reach the bathroom within the next few seconds and pour over the toilet as I expel all of the food that I ate that evening. Edward rushes in and throws himself beside me.

_Oh shit. I really didn't want him to see this. _

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" he asks worriedly. I take a moment to answer him as I feel I am going to heave again. I continue to hover over the toilet and he starts to rub my back soothingly. Once I lose the urge to vomit, I get up and flush the toilet. I then proceed to put the seat down and sit on it. I look at Edward and he is looking at me, his face full of worry.

"I'm fine." I finally answer him. He sighs and looks down at the floor.

"Maybe that chicken that I bought at the supermarket is bad. Or maybe I brought some germs home from the hospital and you caught it." he thinks out loud as he blames himself.

_Why does he always think that bad things that happen to me are his fault? He really shouldn't think that way. I can't let him feel that this is his fault. Maybe I should tell him about what has been happening. _

I sigh and take his hand.

"Edward," I call him and he looks at me. "It's not your fault." I say as I squeeze his hand. He looks at me lovingly and squeezes back.

"But something is going on with me….I think." I start of hesitantly and Edwards face looks confused, worried and hurt. "I am have been vomiting almost every day for the past week." I tell him softly. He gets up swiftly and his hand lets go of mine in the process. He turns around to face me, his expression reflecting of hurt and slight anger.

"Every day? God Bella, why didn't you tell me?" Edward asks me while he runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. I roll my eyes and turn my head away in annoyance. I feel that he is exaggerating the problem. I walk around him and go to the sink to wash out the debris of vomit from my mouth. Once I am done, I look at the mirror in front of me. Through the mirror, I can see Edward staring back at me, he gorgeous face still painted with worry. I sigh as I take in his expression.

"Edward, why are you so worried?" I ask him quietly, genuinely curious. He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me and looks at me through the mirror.

"Because," he starts off. "I promised that I would take care of you in sickness and in health. I don't want you sick. I want you healthy and happy at all times." he tells me, his voice dripping with sincerity. I look down, unable to think of an appropriate response.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me? You were feeling ill. Why did you keep it from me?" Edward asks me suddenly, hurt apparent in his voice. I suddenly look up, surprised at his question. I look at his face in the mirror. The hurt and confusion on his face makes me feel like I want to cry. My eyes glance to my own reflection and I look myself. I feel ashamed and disgusted that I am causing my husband this much grief. I suddenly move out of Edwards embrace and turn to face him. I rest my hands on his shoulders.

"Edward, I didn't want to worry you. You have other things…more important things to think about." I say, trying to make my voice sound sincere.

"Bella you are my wife. You are the most important thing in the world to me." he says with passion as he gazes into my eyes.

"I just wish you would have told me. It makes me feel like you don't trust me." he says while looking at me, his eyes sad. My eyes slightly widen and my heart hurts from the pain I am causing him. I bring my hand to his cheek and I stroke it.

"Now you know that is not true." I say, trying to comfort him. I did trust Edward. I trusted him with my life. He is the one who should not trust me.

"A lot of people have been sick at work. Maybe I caught the stomach flu or something." I say, trying to reassure him. He still looks worried and slightly unconvinced. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him lightly on the cheek.

"I will make a doctor's appointment if that will make you feel better. I probably need to go anyways. I haven't had a check up in a while." I say, attempting to put him more at ease. He rests his forehead against mine and nods.

"That would make me feel a lot better." he whispers against my face while wearing a small smile. I smile back and kiss him chastely on the lips. He lifts his forehead from mine and pulls me a bit closer to him.

"Would you like a glass of water and pills to settle you stomach?" he asks me sweetly as his hands run along my back.

"That would be very nice. Thank you." I say smiling at him. He gives me a small smile and kisses me again before he heads to the direction of the kitchen. I heave a sigh and rest myself against the sink.

_Hopefully this is nothing. I haven't been sick in a long time. Maybe this is karma finally getting me back. Well if it is, the punishment is light. I should really get hell for causing Edward to feel the way he did just now. I can't help but feel guilty. It seems like guilt is my new favorite emotion cause I seem to be feeling it so often every day. Maybe that is really my punishment. A life of continuous guilt. _

Tears start to form and I grip the edge of the sink. In an attempt to distract myself from breaking down, I quickly wipe my face and head to the kitchen to find Edward.

**Alice's POV**

I add tip of soy sauce to the pan as I mix it with the rice and the vegetables. I am currently making dinner for Jasper and I. He is upstairs taking a quick shower before dinner.

_I wonder what Leah is doing. _

I reprimand myself for my stray thought. It has been a few days since our disagreement and my mind has remembered her every now and then.

_Alice, stop thinking about her. She insulted and judged you. Why would you want to think about a person who insulted and judged you? She is probably not even thinking about you. The only person you need to be concerned with is your husband. _

I continue to stir and see that the vegetables are getting relatively soft. I turn the fire down low enough to decrease the speed of cooking but keep the food warm. I hear Jasper start to come down the stairs and I remember I have something to ask him.

"Oh Jasper, Stella wanted to know if you and I wanted to go on a double date with her and her new boyfr-" my sentence was cut short by Jasper roughly grabbing my hand and slamming me against the fridge. My stirring spoon flies out of my hand and makes a loud clang on the floor as it lands across the room.

"What the fuck is this?" he asks, his tone low and frightening. He is holding up one of my many joints that I have in my possession.

_Oh no! Oh no no no! How did he find that?_

I look at him terrified and my mouth opens in shock.

"Jasper, how did you find that?" I exclaim. He grips both of my arms tightly and looks at me with a harsh glare. He slams me against the fridge and I let out a scream.

"It doesn't matter how the fuck I found it! I want you to tell me why the fuck you have it!" he yells close to my face. I turn my face away as hot tears begin to run down my cheek. He lets out a growl and forces me to look at him. I see that side of him that I am constantly dreading. His blue eyes ablaze with rage and fury. His nostrils flaring like a bull ready to go on a rampage. His mouth screwed into a wicked grimace. I open my mouth to talk, but all that comes out are desperate sobs.

"What? You can't talk now?" he yells, taunting me. I begin to cry even harder. He grows impatient and grabs hold of my neck. He adds slight pressure and focuses his heated gaze on me.

"Are you using this shit?" he whispers harshly to me. My fear paralyzes me and I don't answer him.

"I said…" he says while he even more pressure to my neck. "Are you using this shit?" he asks again menacingly. The pressure on my neck and the sobs for my body mix into a horrible predicament that cuts off most of my air supply. I begin to gasp for air and claw at his neck to make him stop.

"Jasper. Stop. You are hurting me." I wheeze out while my tears continue to flow.  
>His wrath seems to clog his ears because he does not adhere to my request.<p>

"God damn it Alice, FUCKING ANSWER ME!" he screams in blind rage as his hold on my neck becomes even tighter. I need to do something to get air to my lungs, so I give him what he wants.

"Yes…Yes." I manage to get out. He rips himself away from me and starts to pace the kitchen in intense anger. I gasp a huge breath of air, grateful that he has allowed me to breathe again. I touch my neck and trace the part where his hand got a hold of me. Every deep breath I take makes it ache, so I know he has left a scar this time. My body shakes with sobs and ragged breathing as I am paralyzed against the fridge. I look back at Jasper. He has stopped his pacing and his back is facing me. I can see that his anger has not ceased. His body makes his breaths visible.

"You are so ungrateful." his deep voice quietly tells me. "I try to take care of you. I provide for you. I am faithful to you. And this is how you repay me?" he asks as her turns around. He turns around and slowly starts to walk towards me. My frame starts to shake in fear. When Jasper gets like this, he is unpredictable. My crying has not subsided. My hands are clenched in fists and held close to my side. He stops a few steps from me and looks at me with fury and disgust.

"YOU REPAY ME BY USING OUR FUCKING MONEY TO BUY FUCKING DRUGS!" he screams at me as he throws the joint on the floor. I am sobbing uncontrollably and the guilt is eating me up inside.

"Jasper I am sorry!" I cry out while I move few steps closer to him. "I am sorry! Please forgive me! Plea-" I feel the familiar sharp sting on my cheek as the blow he gives me topples me over to the floor. I let out a scream and land painfully on my side. My weeping is now shameless, loud and uncontrollable. Jasper begins to walk away.

_No! I can't let him leave like this! I will do whatever it takes! I need to make him happy! I will give him sex…just…anything…whatever he wants! I need him to love me! I need somebody to love me! _

In my pain I get up to my knees, I quickly crawl to him and latch onto his leg. And I beg him mercilessly.

"JASPER PLEASE! PLEASE! IAM SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I WILL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! JUST PLEASE-" He shakes me off his leg with so much force that I am thrown to the ground again. My head hits the tile floor and squirm in pain until I give in to the blackness.

**Bella's POV**

I step out of the elevator and head over to the reception desk.

"Hello. How can I help you?" the receptionist asks me politely.

"Hi. I am Isabella Cullen. I have an appointment to see Doctor Young." I reply. She checks through some papers and then looks at me smiling.

"Yes Mrs. Cullen. Doctor Young is expecting you today. She is currently with another patient so she will be with you in a few minutes. Please have a seat." she tells me politely. I smile back at her and then take a seat across from the reception desk. I grip my purse, nervous and anxious. Like I had promised Edward I had made an appointment for a checkup a few days after my little incident happened. I told the doctor what was going on with me. She did the routine checkup and said I was fine from what she can see. She was till puzzled about my vomiting, so she told me she would run some tests and call me back in if she found anything. I gave her blood and urine samples before I left the appointment. I told Edward what had happened and of course he was upset that they did not know what was wrong with me. We were both worried because my bouts of nausea continued to happen daily. Three days later the doctor called me back in and she told me that she had found something but wanted to tell me about it in person. I then made an appointment for the next day. I fidget in my seat and my legs start to shake.

_Relax Bella. It is probably nothing big. Nothing really drastic ever happens to you. Whatever you have is probably curable. Just relax. You don't want Doctor Young to think you are a nutcase. _

"Mrs. Cullen?" the female voice brings me out of my thoughts. I see that Doctor Young is looking at me from the door of her office with a smile on her face. I give her a small smile and gather my things as I head to her office.

"Have a seat Mrs. Cullen." she says politely as she holds the door open for me. I have a seat in the chair near the door and she takes the seat across from me.

"How are you feeling?" she asks me.

"Well…I feel fine. Other than the vomiting, I feel alright." I reply back softly. She nods and hums, but her face is still pleasant.

"Well I have good news. You do not have a virus or type of flu. You are actually very healthy." she says smiling. I look at her confused.

"Really? But you said you had found something. What's going on with me?" I ask her worriedly. She nods and then looks me straight in the eye.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, You are pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note:

First, I want to start off by saying thank you for all of the support. The alerts, favorite story additions and the reviews are really fabulous and encouraging. They really motivate me and make me quite happy. Thank you all so so so much :)

Next, I want to apologize for my delayed update. Finals for the semester were looming over my head so I had to drop everything and focus on school. Also, some personal issues have slowed my progress.

And lastly, I want to wish everyone who is celebrating a holiday a fabulous holiday season. I hope you all will be safe and have a wonderful time with family and friends. :)

Okay, on with the story. :)

Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_ and all the characters from the book.

I apologize in advance for any mistakes and/or errors.

Reviews, criticism and suggestions are welcomed and appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

*All thoughts are in Italics

**Rosalie's POV**

I zip up the back of my dress and draw down the end of it to make it lay flat on my body. I look in the mirror and put my hands on my hips. I smirk at my appearance. I am dressed in a tight black and white stripped dress. It accentuates my large chest and hugs my body in all the right places.

"She is not going to be able to keep her hands off you." I say to my reflection. My makeup is already done and my hair is straightened to perfection. I slip on my white stilettos and walk downstairs to the dining room. I make last minute touches to my masterpiece. I have decorated the table with red and white roses in white vases. Two places are set up at the very end of the table. The contrast of the dark red walls and the scented candles that illuminate the room makes it romantic and inviting. I look around the room and wear a small smile. I then go to the kitchen and check on the dinner that I am preparing. I made chicken piccata with sautéed vegetables and Italian risotto rice. I turn the stove down slightly so I do not overcook the food. I know I am not as good of a cook as she is, but hopefully she will appreciate it. I am not one be so romantic. I am usually the one getting pampered. But when it comes to her I find myself doing things that I never thought I would do. Suddenly the door bell rings and my heart skips a beat. She has such a profound effect on me, but I will never admit that to her. I walk out of the kitchen and walk to the front of the house. I open the door and there she is. My beautiful Bella. Her slim body is dressed in a short, blue, haltered dress. The blue hue of the dress brings out the beauty of her porcelain skin. Her long silky legs lead down to her black stiletto covered feet. Her long brunette hair is pinned and curled so that it lies perfectly over her right shoulder. The makeup that paints her face only heightens her natural beauty. Her rosy red lips is made up into a shy smile as her eyes look back at mine. Unable to keep my hands off her I take her by the waist and pull her in for a light kiss.

"Hello beautiful." I whisper to her. She pink cheeks blush red and she bites her lip.

"Oh god Bella, don't do that. You know that drives me crazy." I groan into her ear. She giggles and blushes even more.

"Good." she says playfully. She brushes my cheek and kisses me sweetly.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?" she whispers jokingly against my face.

"How rude of me." I whisper back. I let go of her hips and grab one of her hands. I interlace our fingers together and lead her through the door. I take her purse and hang it on the coat rack.

"Something smells good." she comments while looking at me. I just smile back at her and lead her to the dining room. She gasps slightly as she looks around the room.

"Rose, this is beautiful. You did this all for me?" she ask, her voice laced with emotion. I smile at her and squeeze her hand.

"Of course baby. You know I am not going to do all this shit for anybody else." I say honestly. She rolls her eyes at my choice of words but smiles nonetheless.

"Well I feel special." she says and then she kisses my cheek. I lead her to the table and let go of her hand so that I can draw one of the seats out. I gesture for her to take a seat and she complies. After she sits down, I give her one more kiss on the lips.

"I will be right back. Don't do anything sexy while I'm gone." I tell her. She laughs and shakes her head. I can feel her eyes following me, so I do the sexiest walk that I can to the kitchen. I grab two china plates from one of the cabinets. Then I carefully arrange the food on the plates to make both of the dishes look presentable. I then take them to dining room. I place one of the plates in front of Bella and set the other one on the available placemat.

"You made something edible?" Bella jokes, feigning surprise.

"Hey now! I can cook. I just don't cook often. I would want to overwhelm you with my amazing cooking skills all the time. It just wouldn't be good for you. Your taste buds would go into shock." I shoot back. She raises her eyes at me in disbelief while wearing an amused expression. I stick my tongue out at her and she laughs.

"Now my bellissima Bella, what kind of wine would you like to drink? I have red and white wine." I ask her.

"Mmmmm I don't know. Surprise me." she says, her voice slightly teasing. My lions stir at the tone of her voice and I give her a chaste kiss before I head back to the kitchen. I decide on white wine and grab the bottle from the island in the kitchen. When I go back to the dining room I see that Bella has not touched her food.

"Babe, why are you not eating?" I ask, slightly worried that she does not like the taste of the food.

"I wanted to wait for you." she says cutely. I smile at her and can't help but kiss her.

"Well thank you for waiting." I say as I open the bottle of wine. I pour each of us a glass and then finally sit down to eat. I watch Bella take of bite of the food and her face lights up.

"Rose this tastes amazing." she tells me. I put on a small smile.

"I'm glad you like it baby." I say to her. I take a bite of the chicken and raise my eyebrows in surprise. It actually tasted quite rest of dinner went by all too quickly. We made small talk, ate my better-than-expected meal and just enjoyed each other's company.

"Oh goodness. I am full. Thank you for dinner sweetie." Bella says to me sweetly as she takes my hand and kisses it.

"You are very welcome." I say back as I kiss her palm.

"So…" she says while she looks at me coyly. She licks her lip slightly and then bites it. I suppress a moan and my center purrs with excitement.

"Is there any desert?" she asks seductively as her foot lightly grazes my leg. Her eyes mirror my lust and she wears a sexy smile. I bite my own lip, and then I take her hand and kiss it.

"Mhm. But of course." I whisper against her hand. I then kiss her wrist slowly. I hear her moan slightly and my lips curve upward into a smile. I keep a hold of her hand while I get up from my chair and I lead her to the kitchen. I push her against the kitchen island and kiss her full lips. She responds eagerly and wraps her arms around my neck. I push her body upwards so that she is sitting on one of the stools. I give her one more kiss.

"Close your eyes." I whisper into her ear. She pulls back to look at me, her expression amused and skeptical.

"Why should I?" she asks in a low tone, but you can tell she is being slightly playful.

"Don't you trust me?" I whisper against her neck and I kiss it. I then lean my forehead against hers and brush our lips together.

"With my life." she whispers back, her words passionate and honest. I smile and kiss her again.

"Then close them."I tell her once more. She grumbles but she gives into my request. I walk to the fridge and pull out some chocolate covered strawberries. I walk back to the island and place the plate of strawberries beside her. I glance at her and her eyes are still closed, but she is smiling. I take one of the strawberries and rub it against her lips. She opens her mouth to taste it but I pull it away. She giggles a little bit and slightly shakes her head.

"You are such a tease." she says softly, laughter in her voice. I let out a short laugh in agreement. I kiss her cheek softly.

"Open up." I tell her. She opens her mouth and I place the strawberry inside. She bites the strawberry and some of the juice form it trickles down her chin. She moans at the taste of the strawberry and chocolate. Once she has swallowed her bite, she opens her eyes and smiles at me. I smile back at her, amused by the strawberry juice on her face. I pull in closer to her face and lick her chin with my tongue. I give her a quick kiss and she giggles. I place the rest of the strawberry in my mouth and then move closer to hers. We both kiss and break the strawberry in half in our mouths. We chew the pieces of strawberry but continue to look at each other with want. Bella leans in and licks all around my mouth to get the juice off. I don't let her pulls away and I grab her by the waist to bring her closer to me. Our kisses start to become more passionate. Our hands start to roam and explore each other's bodies. Moans start to fall from our lips.

"Rose." she says into one of our many kisses. I kiss her neck and squeeze her breasts lightly.

"Yes Bella?" I ask her before kissing her again deeply. I suckle on her neck and she moans softly.

"Make love to me." she whispers with desire. I groan against her neck and kiss her once more before leading her upstairs. As soon as we enter the bedroom we are on each other. Shoes and clothes are flying everywhere as we strip each other naked. Inhibition, negativity, fear, nervousness, and caution has gone out the window and all that is left is the both of us and the love we have for each other. The symphony of our moans, grunts, and hisses fill the bedroom. We continue to kiss until I feel the back of my knees press against the edge of the bed. Without breaking contact, I sit on the edge of the bed and drag Bella by her waist so she is straddling me. I break our lips apart and take a moment to admire her body. Her soft silky porcelain skin covers her lithe, slender frame. Her perky breasts, small but supple, are the perfect size for my hands and mouth. Her nipples are hardened and posy pink at her aroused state. Her waist and nice behind gives her killer curves. As I take in all her beauty I can't help but kiss her again.

"You are so beautiful." I whisper tenderly against her mouth.

"Oh Rose." she sighs and then kisses me deeply. I run my hands a along her back while she kneads my breasts in her hands. Her hips start to rotate on my lap, so I know she wants to be touched. I bring my hand in between her legs and I start to slowly caress the inside of her thighs. Her legs shake slightly and she tightens her hold on my neck.

"Touch me baby. Touch me." she begs against my face. I comply with her request and rub my finger against her thoroughly wet pussy. I start to tease her clit and twirl it in circles. She rocks her hips against my hand and moans loudly.

"Ung, faster." she gasps out after a while. I latch my lips to her neck and start to rub her faster. I she lets out a long groan and pinches one of my nipples.

"Yessssss. Just like that." she coaxes me moaning. I move my face from her neck to look at her. Her lips are parted as short pants come out of them. Her eyes are closed indicating she is lost in the feeling she is experiencing. Her hair is slightly disheveled. Just looking at her makes me moan and more arousal starts to seep out of my pussy. Her moans have become increasingly louder and her pants more desperate. I decide that I want her to cum with part of me inside of her. I kiss my way up her neck to her cheek. She leans down and looks at me hooded eyes.

"You want me to finger fuck you baby?" I ask her alluringly.

"Oh fuck yes." she answers immediately. I push two fingers inside of her and she lets out a shout. I move my fingers slowly and tease her clit. I devour her neck while she gasps for breath against my temple. She starts to ride my fingers and I stop moving them so she can fuck herself at her own pace.

"Fuck fuck. Rose. Fuck." she chants over and over as she rides my fingers. At this point, my center is practically aching and throbbing for release. As I watch her bounce on my fingers, my wetness drips down my thighs and onto the floor. All of this, seeing Bella like this, made me feel so hot like I was about to cum myself.

"Oh God! So close!" she whines out. I start to rapidly move my fingers in and out of her again with more force behind each thrust of my hand. Her moans turn to screams and she holds on to me tightly. I needed to see her orgasm. I needed to see that beautiful face contort into an expression of ultimate pleasure. I needed to see her cum.

"Cum for me." I command her in low tone against her ear.

"Yes! Yes! Oh Rose FUCK!" she screams as my words bring her over the edge. I kiss her neck and continue to move my fingers in her until she stops shaking. Her body slumps against my own in exhaustion and she buries her face in my neck. I rub her back with my free hand and nuzzle her shoulder with my nose. After a few minutes she rises up and looks at me with adoration in her eyes. She pushes my hair out of my face and then strokes my cheek. She then kisses me, slow and passionate.

"I love you so much Rosalie." she whispers against my lips. I push our foreheads together and look her in the eyes.

"I love you too baby." I whisper back. She smiles brightly at me and my heart stops beating for a second. She brings her face back to my neck and starts kissing it. Her hands start to tease and pinch my nipples. I moan quietly against her as she touches me. She then pushes us back on the bed so that she is lying on top of me. She brings her lips back to mine as she presses our bodies together. I squeeze her ass and she giggles against my mouth. Her hands lightly trail down my stomach to my throbbing core.

"Mmmm you are soaked." she comments teasingly as her fingers run against my pussy. My eyes slip shut and I let out a long moan. I start to rub her arms and I open my legs so that I can give her better access. She begins to massage my clit with her thumb and tease my hole. Then she brings her mouth to my ear and starts to suck on my earlobe. I groan and then grab hold of the sheets.

"I love the way you moan baby. It just makes me so fucking hot." she whispers seductively against my ear.

"Oh fuck." I sigh at her words.

"I love the way you touch me. I love the way you tease me. I love the fact that you know exactly how to make me cum." she murmurs to me as she continues her actions on my pussy. My moans grow louder as her words bring me closer to my release.

"I love the way you say my name." she whispers as she rams two fingers into me.

"Oh fuck Bella!" I shout in reaction as my hands grip the sheets with more force. She starts to mover her fingers in and out of me at a merciless pace.

"Oh my god! Fuck!" I scream as she continues to slam her fingers into me. She pulls up so that she can look at me. Loud shrieks and hollers fall out of my mouth as she continues to fuck me fast.

"Are you close baby? Are you going to cum for me?" she says louder so that she can be heard over my cries of pleasure.

"Yes! I'm so close! I gonna cum!" I gasp loudly as the sheets almost tear in my grasp. Somehow, she starts to move her fingers even faster and she brings her face back to my ear.

"Cum for me Rose. I need to see you cum." she whispers with a hint of desperation. The tone of her words and the intensity of her fingers bring me to my breaking point. I am about to go over the edge into a pool of ecstasy.

"OH! OH! O-"

The loud vibration and ring tone from my phone jolts me out of my sleep. I jump and quickly sit up, alarmed and alerted. I grab my phone and answer it without checking to see who the person is.

"Hello?" I answer in a sleepy voice, irritated and annoyed by the throbbing in-between my legs.

"Hey Rose." Edward's melodic voice greets me.

_Great. Of course he had to be the person to call me after the dream I just had. _

"Thanks for the lovely wake up call Edward." I say sarcastically.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." he apologizes sincerely. "But why are you sleeping at one in the afternoon. I didn't think you were one for naps. But I guess you need your beauty sleep. You need all the help you can get." he comments jokingly. I sigh and roll my eyes at his sad attempt at humor.

"Whatever Edwina. Unlike you, I had a pretty fun and wild time last night so I had to catch up on some z's." I retort. I hear him let out a groan.

"Please Rose. Can you refrain from talking about your sex life? I already get enough of that kind of talk from Emmett." he says annoyed and disgusted. I snort and a pleased smile crosses my face.

_If only he knew that I was fucking someone else's brains out last night. But I might as well let him go on with his assumption._

"Anyway," he continues. "Bella and I are having a little get together at the house tomorrow night. I was hoping you and Emmett would come." he tells me casually. My heart skips a beat at the mention of her name and I blush. I smile slightly and I bite my lip.

_Oh Rosalie, stop that school girl shit! Honestly, how old are you? Seventeen? _

I quickly wipe the smile on my face and distract myself by getting off of the couch and pacing.

_Oh yeah. That blonde chick invited me to go to the new bar downtown. But I don't know if I want to even fucking go. _

"Mmmmm. Well I don't know if Emmett has any plans tomorrow night. And I got invited out by a friend." I tell him indifferently.

"It would really mean a lot to me if the both of you would be there. Tomorrow night is kind of important." he says, trying to convince me. I stop pacing and put my free hand on my hip.

"Why is it so damn important?" I ask, mildly skeptical. He sighs, obviously annoyed by my insistence on being difficult.

"Well, we have an announcement to make and it would be nice if the both of you were there to hear it. But if you can't come, I understand." he says, with a bit of reluctance and disappointment. So many emotions started to shoot through my body, annoyance, curiosity, anger, frustration, want, desire, hurt and others I couldn't differentiate. I understood why I was experiencing some of them, but a lot of them I didn't understand.

"Rose?" The pause I had taken must have been long because Edward had to call my name. His voice brings me back to our conversation.

"We'll try to make it. No promises. I have to go." I say suddenly before I hang up the phone. I throw it in the couch and shake my head. I sit on the couch and start to shake my leg in annoyance.

_What kind of fucking announcement could they be making? Maybe they are getting a divorce. But why the fuck would they throw a party for that? Well Edward does love to have his little "get togethers."_

I couldn't help the small feeling of happiness that welled inside of me at the thought of them getting a divorce.

_They are not going to get a divorce that easily. Edward would probably lose his mind without her and I know that she won't just leave him like that. _

Then I felt a short pang of disappointment.

_But it would be amazing to see her free of Edward. To see her independent. To see her be with someone else. To see her be with me-_

I shake my head to stop myself from thinking. I grunt and then sigh. I run my hands through my hair and then pull on the end of it.

_How does she do this to me? How does she break me down like this? Even thinking about her freaks me the fuck out. Why does she make me feel so weak? _

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" I whisper to myself. I can feel myself start to get increasingly angry and frustrated.

_You need to calm the fuck down and chill out. _

I decide that a shower would help me relax myself so I head to my bathroom and quickly disrobe. I jump in let the hot water wash over me. After a few minutes, I start to wash myself with my luffa. As I rub my body, I can't help but think of the dream I just had. I can't help but think of how Bella's hands were all over me. The wetness of the water from the shower now pales in comparison to the wetness in-between my thighs.

_God, she was so hot in that dream. They way she fucked me. How she screamed, how she moaned. The way she said my name. _

My right hand creeps down my stomach to my pussy and I start to touch myself. I moan as I imagine that it is Bella's hand instead of my own.

_Stop it! Don't you dare go any further! Don't you dare touch yourself to the memory of that dream! _

I quickly move my hand and make a fist so I am not tempted to touch myself any further. But I can't stop thinking of the dream.

_How she looked at me. How she smiled at me. She said she loved me._

My heart starts to ache and I swallow as the pain attacks me.

_Since when are you so fucking emotional? You ended whatever you had with Bella and you need to get over it. You do not pine after anyone! You are the one that people should be pining after. _

I push the pain away and start to listen to my inner pep talk.

_You are one hot bitch. You don't need her. You can have anyone you want. You have a hot ass husband. You can get any man or woman that you want. Stop being desperate for her! You don't need her! Stop being a little girl and get your shit together. _

I huff in agreement with myself and slightly nod my head.

"I don't need her." I whisper in a confident voice.

_Don't worry about what the fucking announcement is. It is probably Edward just showing off more of his perfect life to the rest of us._

"It probably nothing." I whisper to myself. I finish up my shower and dry my hair. I hear my phone start to ring so I wrap the towel around my waist and go into the bedroom to answer it.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey sexy." A soft female voice says seductively. I roll my eyes and smirk.

"I am sexy to a lot of people. Calling me sexy doesn't tell me who you are." I answer back teasingly. The woman gives a short laugh.

"It's Tia. From the club last weekend." she tells me.

_Tia? Tia. Tia. Tia. Oh Tia! The cute brunette with the luscious olive skin tone and huge wrack. _

"Well how are ya Tia?" I ask back in a low, sexy tone.

"I'm not doing so well. I'm kinda lonely. I was wondering if you can come over and keep me company?" she says, her voice soft and alluring. The initial guilt that I get when I am deciding if I should have sex with someone other than my husband comes rushing in as it usually does.

_Fuck Rosalie, you need this. You are hot, horny and you need to forget about Bella. Tia would be a wonderful distraction. This is perfect. _

I hum and tilt my head slightly in concurrence.

"Text me your address and I will be right over." I reply smirking.

"Okay I will. See you soon." she says, arousal and excitement apparent in her voice. I go and get myself all dresses and dolled up. By the time I am done, I look absolutely fuckable. I look at myself in the mirror and my smirk slightly falters. Because deep down inside, I know that I will come back home and still be bombarded with thoughts and memories of Bella. This is only a temporary soulution, a way to forget her for a little while. But I am still going to go through with it anyway. I leave the front of my mirror and put on my high heels. I grab my purse and jacket before I head out the door.

**Bella's POV**

"Do you think we should serve beef and chicken or just seafood for dinner tomorrow night?" he asks me. I sigh, slightly annoyed and exasperated. We are both preparing for bed at the moment. He is lying down on the bed, his back pressed against the head board. I am in front of the bedroom mirror brushing my hair. My back is turned to him, so he cannot see the irritated expression that crosses my face.

"Edward, do we really have to have a big party to tell everyone that I am pregnant." I ask him.

"It's not a big party. It is just a small get together with a few friends and family." He retorts, defending his position. I sigh as I run the brush through my hair once more. I stay silent for a while and I hear him sigh. He moves off of the bed and comes to stand behind me. He then wraps his arms around my waist and looks at me through the mirror.

"It just seems like we are making it a bigger deal than it really is." I comment, not able to look at his reflection.

"But Bella it is a big deal. It is our first child. It is something we have both always wanted. You do still want this, right? You do still want to have a baby with me?" he asks me worriedly as his hands leave my hips. I sigh and then put the down the brush.

"Of course I want this baby." I answer honestly as I finally look at him.

_I just don't know if I want to have and raise this baby with you. _

"Then what is the problem? Are you nervous? Worried?" he asks me concerned.

"Ummm. Well yeah. A little bit." I say, telling the truth. Guilt seeps in because I know I can't tell him the whole truth. He smiles and kisses me on the temple. He wraps me in his arms around again and holds me a bit tighter.

"Oh sweetheart, that is completely normal. You are a new mother and it is normal to worry and be nervous about your first pregnancy. But you don't have to be apprehensive. You have great doctor that will help you through the whole thing. And I will always be by your side. Everything will be fine." he says to me softly, trying to give me reassurance.

_Will it? Will everything be alright? _

He places his hands on my stomach and slowly rubs it.

"I know the both of you will be fine." he whispers in my ear. I look down at his hands on my stomach and resist the urge to cry. Not from happiness, but from pain. I couldn't feel it. The happiness and joy of having a child with my husband. I should feel this special connection. But I don't. All I feel is apprehension, pain, anguish, stress and most of all, guilt.

"We should get some sleep. We both have a very long day tomorrow." he says and then he kisses my temple again before he heads to the bed. I sigh deeply and look at myself in the mirror. My eyes start to rim with tears.

_What are you going to do? You still love her- no! You have to try and stick it out. There is a child involved now. Do you want this child to grow up without a father? Do you want this child to have divorced parents? You have to make this work. Think of your unborn baby. Don't be selfish._

I take another deep breath and force myself to go to the bed. I lie down and turn off the lamp on the night stand. Edward turns over and wraps one of his arms around me. I swallow and let a tear fall down my cheek. I wanted to believe him. I wanted to believe that everything would be alright. But I couldn't shake the feeling that the road I was headed down would be a dark one.

**Alice's POV**

"No Jessica, put the deserts over on that table." I order my friend as I look around the room. Some of us are here early to help Edward and Bella set up. Or course I jumped on the opportunity because I have an obvious talent for design and decoration.

"Okay Miss Bossy." she teases as she does what I tell her. I roll my eyes, but do not disagree. I take in the appearance of the room and I am pleased.

_This night should go well. The room looks wonderful, so it will give off fabulous vibes. It would be even better if Edward would tell me what the occasion is. All he says is that he and Bella have an announcement to make. He never keeps secrets from me. This must be big. It's annoying that he won't tell me. I have a reputation for being the first to know everything, and I am not about to stop that now. _

"Where is Edward?" I ask Jessica. She sets the last platter of cookies down and looks up at me.

"Uhhh, I think he is in the kitchen." she tells me. I thank her and leave the living room to go into the kitchen. I see Edward, dressed in dark blue jeans and a nice blue sweater, at the stove, stirring something in a pot. I lean on the counter that is next to him. I turn my head to look at him and smile.

"I am not telling you Alice." he says bluntly without looking at me.

"But why?" I whine. "I promise that I will not tell anyone else." I try to persuade him. He shakes his head and smiles.

"You just don't give up, do you?" he comments jokingly.

"I think persistence is a wonderful quality to have." I joke with some seriousness in my tone.

"I want you to be surprised with everyone else. You just have to wait a little while longer to know what the announcement is. Just be patient." he says calmly while glancing at me. I huff and turn away from him.

"Fine." I mutter before I walk out of the kitchen. The doorbell rings and no one is at the door, so I take it upon myself to go answer it. I open the door and see a smiling Angela and Ben.

"Hey you two!" I greet them cheerily, genuinely happy to see them. "Come on in." I say as I usher them in and close the door.

"Hey Alice. Looking lovely as always." Ben says to me kindly before he gives me a hug.

"Awww Thank you Ben. You are so sweet." I say to him after our embrace. "Hey Ange." I greet Angela and hug her tightly.

"Ange, I am going to go find the boys." Ben says after he hangs his coat in the closet.

"Okay honey." she responds smiling at him. She starts to take off her coat and scarf.

"So Alice, how are you?" she asks me as she puts it in the closet.

"Oh I am doing well. Work can be a pain in the butt sometimes, but everything else is fine. How are you doing?" I ask her. She closes the closet and we start to walk to the living room together.

"I am doing great. Everything at the craft shop is finally starting to come into place and Ben is just as sweet as the day we started dating. Life is really good right now. "she says pleasantly as we both sit on the couch. I smile at her.

"Well that is very good to hear." I tell her. She suddenly scrunches up her face and brings her hands to my neck.

"Alice, what is this?" she asks curious as she traces the scar on my neck. I move away from her hand and cover up the scar with my scarf.

_I thought wearing a scarf inside would help me cover up the bruise that Jasper left, but obviously it is not working. I can't let him know that anyone has seen it. _

"Oh, it's nothing!" I say quickly, trying to sound nonchalant. Angela raises her eyes brows and look at me skeptically for a few seconds. Then she suddenly smiles, and looks at me slyly while she shakes her head.

"Jasper gave you a hickey didn't he?" she asks teasingly.

_A hickey! That's the perfect cover up. Why didn't I think of that?_

"Yes! You caught me." I say, letting out a fake cheery laugh. She laughs and cutely pushes up her glasses.

"Alice, you don't have to be embarrassed. Stuff like that happens all the time. Just tell him not to be so rough next time." she says jokingly. I force myself to smile and laugh. Suddenly, I feel the vibration of my cell phone in the pocket of my dress and I am thankful for the escape. I pull my cell phone out of my pocket.

"Will you excuse me? I have to take this". I say holding up the cell phone. Angela smiles and nods. I smile back politely and step into the kitchen. Thankful that the kitchen is now empty, I answer the phone.

"Hello." I whisper, still worried that someone might hear me.

"What time did you say I should call again?" AJ's deep voice asks me.

"I said seven, but it is already 7:30 and they are not here yet. I guess I will just text you when it is time to call her." I whisper back.

"Okay newbie. I better not get any shit for this." he warns me.

"You won't. Everything should be fine." I say, even though I am not convinced myself. We both say a brief goodbye and hang up the phone. Another phase of my plan is supposed to take place tonight. AJ is going to call Rosalie's phone. He told me they have not spoken in a long time. I have to make it so that Emmett has Rosalie's phone when AJ calls. This will tell me if Emmett knows AJ or not. Either way, this will hopefully raise suspiciousness in Emmett's mind and he will question her. I smile and head to the living room. The doorbell rings and again, I am the one to answer it. I open the door to a smiling Emmett and a sour looking Rosalie.

_Well speak of the devil and she shall appear. _

"Hey. Glad the both of you could make it." I smiling. I fight the urge to glare at Rosalie, but to carry out this part of my plan I need to play nice. They both step inside and I close the door.

"He Ali!" Emmett says cheerfully as he hugs me. He kisses me on the cheek then heads to the living room. Rosalie begins to shrug of her coat and I quickly catch it.

"Here let me take those for you."I say as I grab her coat and her purse. She does not hide her skeptical look as she shoots it at me.

"Jessica mentioned to me that she is looking to buy a home. And since you are a real estate agent I thought maybe you could help her out." I say quickly, trying to sound causally.

"Ooooookayyyyy." she says raising her eyebrow and noticing my strange behavior.

"I think she is in the living room. I will give your purse to Emmett. You don't want to be lugging that around." I say, wearing a bright smile to cover up my uncertainty. She looks at me with an annoyed glare then she rolls her eyes and walks to the living room without another word to me.

_She must think I am crazy. But she is my sister. She should be used to my behavior by now. Well at least I got the purse. _

I put Rosalie's coat in the closet and then swiftly text the words "call her now" to AJ. I head to the dining room to find Emmett. I feel Rosalie's phone vibrate in her purse and I can't help but smile. I enter the dining room and see Jasper, Emmett, and Ben seated around the table. I take a seat next to Jasper and kiss him on the cheek. He doesn't acknowledge me and continues to speak with Ben about the latest basketball game. I hand Rosalie's purse to Emmett.

"I think I felt her phone vibrate." I say, trying to make my voice sound as normal as possible.

"Oh thanks Ali." he says kindly. "I remember she said she was expecting an important call." he mutters to himself. I sit there calmly and watch as he opens her purse and checks the phone. He stops his movement and looks at the phone in slight shock. His nose flares in anger and he clenches the fist of the hand that does not hold the phone.

"Is everything okay Em?" I ask innocently. He quickly sobers up and shakes his head.

"Yeah. Everything is fine." he says, trying to sound calm. He places her phone back in her purse and joins Jasper and Ben's conversation.

_He must know who AJ is. I mean just look at his reaction. He seemed upset. He must not like AJ. Does he know that Rosalie used to use drugs? I mean he must know that by now, he is her husband. Well hopefully they will argue and their argument will somehow set her straight. _

**Bella's POV**

I stand sideways in the mirror, staring at my stomach. My reflection shows my attire of a short plaid skirt, a black sweater, black leggings and black heels. My hair is done up in a bun and I have applied a light amount of makeup. I tentatively place my hands on my stomach. I take short shaky breaths. Nervousness and slight fear wracks my body.

_Why the hell are you nervous Bella? Everything will be fine. Just relax. You are telling your friends and family you are pregnant. This is good news. They will be happy for you. _

I try to convince myself to calm down and I close my eyes.

_You can do this. You will be fine. _

I take another deep breath and take one last look in the mirror. I leave the mirror and turn off the light so I can finally leave the room. I go downstairs and greet a few of the people that are there. I see Edward going around the house to gather everyone into the dining room. That means he must have seen me and he is ready to make the announcement. After a few minutes, everyone is seated around the table. Edward and I are standing behind our chairs, facing everyone. I glance around the table and when my eyes land on her my heart stops.

_She came. Edward said she might not make it. But she is here. _

I take in her appearance and fight myself not to smile.

_Look at her. She looks beautiful. God, I missed her so much. _

My heart starts to flutter uncontrollably. Edward wraps one of his arms around my waist and it shocks me back to reality. My level of nervousness heightens and guilt comes to join it. Edward smiles brightly at me and I force myself to smile back at him. He then turns to everyone.

"Well, you all must be wondering why we invited you here tonight. Bella and I have some great news that we wanted to share with all of you." he pauses to look at me. He leans in to me.

"Do you want to tell them?' he asks me in a whisper. I shake my head slightly.

"No. You can say it." I whisper back. He kisses my ear and lifts his head up.

"Well, " he starts. He lets out a short laugh of happiness. "Bella is pregnant. We are having a baby!" he exclaims to everyone. I glance at everyone and I see smiles, laughs, and words of congratulations. Then my eyes turn to look at her. Her body is still, her eyes enraged and her face is made up in a hard mask. She suddenly gets up from her chair and storms out of the dining room.

"Oh shit." I hear Emmett mutter. I don't question Emmett's words. I stand in shock and sadness at her reaction. Somehow the sound of the front door opening seeps through my haze. Something within me snaps.

_Go after her! Run! _

"Rose!" I yell. I tear out of Edwards embrace and out the door after her. I don't hear Edward yell name. I don't hear the shocked whispers and gasps from my friends. I don't feel the cold night air as I rush outside without a coat in the middle of winter. My only focus right now is Rosalie.

"Rosalie wait!" I yell own as I run down the steps. She has almost reached her car. Her back is turned to me. She lifts her head up and looks out into the night. I quickly walk up behind her.

"Rosalie what's wrong?" I ask her, worried and concerned. She continues to stare and does not answer me.

"Rose please talk to me!" I yell at her, my voice dripping with desperation.

"It's not fucking fair." she says bitterly. She turns around and glares at me with hurt apparent in her eyes. She shakes her head and angrily runs her hand through her hair.

"It's just not fucking fair. How do you do this to me? You just completely obliterate my defenses. Nobody fucking gets to me like you do! You make me feel things for you that I shouldn't!" she yells at me. My heart stings with pain as she yells at me. Tears start to form in my eyes.

"Rose I-" I start, trying to make something up that will appease her.

"It not fucking fair that you are having a baby and I can't!" she yells angrily at me. I stare at her and think about her choice of words. I look at her in frustrated confusion.

"Rose what are you talking about? What do you mean you can't?" I ask her, utterly confused while my tears start to stain my face.

"I can't fucking have kids Bella! I try and I try but I just fucking can't!" she practically screams at me. I gasp and my mouth opens in shock. A chocked sob leaves my body as my heart starts to ache for her. I remember that Alice told me once that Rosalie wanted nothing more than to be a mother. I get the opportunity while she does not.

"The doctors say it won't happen for me." she whispers with resentment.

"Rosalie I am so sorry. I didn't know." I say, my voice laced with sorrow. Crying shamelessly now, I am drawn to take a step forward.

"Edward didn't tell you." she shakes her head and huffs in anger. "Yeah of course he didn't." she grits out. She starts to walk closer to her car.

"Rose, don't leave like this. We can-" I start and I reach out for her, desperate to comfort her. She turns and puts a hand out in front of her to stop me from coming any closer.

"Stop Bella. Just stop." she says the anger and hurt apparent in her low tone. My heat breaks because she won't let me comfort her. I let out another sob and she looks away from me.

"Tell Emmett he can walk his ass home." she says to me before she stomps to her car and then quickly drives off. Hot tears slide down my cheeks. I finally feel the cold winter air nip at my body. I shiver slightly and wrap my arms around myself.

"Rose." I whisper in a broken voice. As I say her name, another sob leaves my body. I am unable to move, shocked and pained from what has just transpired. I then feel a jacket being placed on my shoulder. Someone steps in front of me and wipes my tears. I look up to see Angela. She smiles sadly at me.

"Let get you inside." she whispers to me. She wraps an arm around me and leads me to the house.

**Rosalie's POV**

I decide to go home. I don't feel like going anywhere or seeing anyone. I step into the house, feeling numb and hollow. I go to the bar we have downstairs. I start to drink shots of anything and everything. I am hoping that it will make me forget, if only for a little while. After I feel I am drunk enough, I go to the bedroom and put myself on autopilot. I take off my clothes and change into my pajamas. I put my shoes in the closet and then put my clothes away. I just stand in front of the closet, unable to move. I was bogged down with so many different and painful emotions. The thoughts that I have been trying to push out of my mind start to bombard me.

_I will never have a baby. I will never have a child. I will never have Bella. I will never have her. She is stuck with him now. _

I then do something I have not done in years. I break down and cry. I fall to my knees in front of the closet and start to sob uncontrollably. I scream and I holler. Eventually the strain of crying and the sufficient amount of alcohol that I have consumed causes me to blackout.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note:

I am so sorry about my unexpected long hiatus. Basically, life got in the way I couldn't really write. I hope you all find it in your hearts to forgive me :(

I also have to apologize for the length of this chapter, it is not as long as the others.

Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorite story additions and alerts. I know I say this every chapter, but I really really really am grateful for them. I am so happy that you all are interested in this story and enjoying it. :)

Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_ and all the characters from the book.

I apologize in advance for any mistakes and/or errors.

Reviews, criticism and suggestions are welcomed and appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

*All thoughts are in Italics

**Bella's POV**

Emmett bumps into Angela and I as we are about to walk thought the front door. He stops for a second and looks at me. His eyes look frantic, angry and apologetic. I see that he has his coat and scarf on. He must be headed home to comfort his wife. A mix of guilt and pain almost chokes me and I suppress a cough.

_Everything is so fucked up. Poor Emmett doesn't deserve all of this. _

He gently rests his hand on my shoulder and gives it light squeeze.

"Bella I am so sorry about all this. Rosalie shouldn't have acted that way." he says, his apology painfully sincere.

"It's fine." I force myself to whisper.

_No it's not. You know it isn't. Things are probably one hundred percent worse now. _

I watch Emmett say quick goodbyes to everyone and then he and Mike, who has volunteered to give him a ride home, leave the house soon after. I feel Angela remove my jacket. She rubs one of my arms in comfort.

"I think you should eat something. Maybe it will help you warm up." she says kindly. I just nod and follow her, not wanting to offend her kindness. I take the seat next to Edward and he automatically wraps one of his arms around my waist. He kisses my forehead and looks at me with worry.

"Are you alright love?" he asks in a whisper. I look at him, the guilt beating me up.

_No Edward, I am not fucking alright. I feel like my whole world is falling apart and I don't know how to fix it. _

"Hey Bella, Can you pass the potato salad?" Eric suddenly asks me from across the table. Grateful for the interruption, I nod at him and give him what he wants. I take this as an opportunity and try to evade Edward's question by starting to eat. He does not bother me about it but I see him glance my way from time to time. My appetite was not longer existent and I don't eat much. I feel sick, not from the pregnancy but from everything that is happening. I suddenly feel the urge to cry and again and I excuse myself from the table, wanting to be alone. I enter my bedroom and lean against the door. More tears run down my face and my pain starts to make itself apparent. I sigh and rub gentle circles on my stomach. Rubbing my stomach has become a habit of mine since I discovered I was pregnant. I think that somehow I just wanted the baby to feel my love for it. I take off my heels then walk to the bed and sit on the edge of it. I rest my hand on my stomach.

"You are the only thing that makes sense in my world." I whisper softly to the baby. I knew the baby could not hear me, but I needed to say it. After a few moments, I hear the door creek open and see a worried Edward walk through.

_So much for being alone. I should have known he would follow me up here. _

"Bella, is everything alright?' he asks me, concern lacing his voice. I feel myself get slightly annoyed at him ignoring the obvious.

"No everything is not alright. Did you not see what happened down there?" I ask him exasperated. He sighs and sits beside me on the bed.

"Do you mean with Rose? Don't worry about her. She will come around." he says while he rubs my back. I scrunch my face in confusion and turn to look at him, slightly angry.

_She will come around? How can he be so fucking insensitive! _

I feel myself become more heated by my husband's insensitivity towards his sister.

_It seems like he is just brushing it off like it is not big deal. How long has he known about this anyways? He could have known about this forever and I had no clue. _

I shrug out of his embrace and swiftly stand up.

"She will come around?" I ask upset. "Edward, this is not something you can just 'come around' from." I say, slightly angered. He sighs deeply and gets up from the bed to stand in front of me.

"Bella-" he begins.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" I ask him looking into his eyes. He runs his fingers through his hair and looks away for a moment. Then he looks back at me.

"I didn't feel it was my place to tell you." he answers quietly. I silence myself, disagreeing with his decision but knowing that it was the right one. I would not want anyone telling a serious secret of mine without my consent. I walk over to the mirror and start to undo the bun that is in my hair.

"I wish I would have know. I would have been more cautious when I talked about that kind of stuff. It could have spared her so much pain." I say, more to myself. I hear Edward snort.

"You are really worried about sparing her feelings? She doesn't worry about sparing anyone else's." I hear Edward mumble behind me. I take my hand down from my head and look at him angrily in the mirror.

"Just because Rose may treat people badly sometimes does not mean that we shouldn't care about her feelings. She has feelings just like everyone else." I say firmly, defending my position.

_Does she? I hardly see them. _

"Since when have you become such an advocate for Rose? She is not always particularly kind to you either." he comments as if he is stating the obvious.

"I love her." The words fly out of my mouth without missing a beat. They just roll naturally off my tongue. I realize this is probably the most truthful thing I have said to my husband in months. Scared that I have revealed myself, I rapidly say something else.

"She is my sister-in- law and I care about her." I say quickly, trying to cover my tracks. He walks up behind me and kisses me on the neck.

"See. That is why I love you so much. Your capacity to love is endless. You can love the people that are hardest to love. I am so lucky to have you." he whispers against my ear. I look down and shake my head slightly. I shrug out of his embrace, still upset with him about his earlier remarks about Rose.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asks concerned as he notices my gesture.

"Nothing. I am just really tired and I want to go to bed. Do you think that you can say goodbye to everyone for me?" I lie to him, giving a fake smile.

"Yeah of course." he says, giving me a soft smile back. He then kisses my temple and leaves the room. I begin to brush my hair slowly and I am left with my thoughts.

_I don't like him talking about her like that. Yeah she can be a bitch sometimes but so what? Bitches need love too. And it's his sister. He should love her regardless of the shit she has done. Rose does have some flaws, but she also has many good qualities. _

I stop my movement and look at myself in the mirror.

_Listen to you. Defending Rosalie. Edward is right. Rosalie hasn't been the nicest person to you. She hurt you. She said she did not feel the same about you. You should just stop loving her. _

"But I can't." I whisper to myself as tears start to form in my eyes. I put down the brush and brace my arms against the top of the dresser. I take deep breaths as tears start to drip from my eyes. After some of my crying subsides, I gather my strength and go through my nightly routine to get ready for bed. Once I am finally under the covers, I allow myself to cry a bit more.

_I don't understand all of this. I don't understand my feelings, actions and thoughts. Why is this happening to me? What did I get myself into? _

My tears start to fade as I slip into the abyss of slumber. All of the various emotions I am feeling turn into one big blob of numbness as I drift off to sleep.

**Rosalie's POV**

As I come back to consciousness, I feel the heat from the morning light hit against my face. My body feels heavy and there is a slight pounding in my head. I move my head slightly and I feel it brush against a pillow. I turn my body slowly so that I am lying on my back. My hand brushes against the sheets and I cover my forehead. My mind still feels hazy as I try to remember the last part of the previous night.

_I left their house angry. I drank- What did I drink again? I had a little bit of tequila, white rum, a shot of patron, and some other shit. I can't fucking remember it all. Then I came up here, got undressed and- _

I suddenly remembered my break down, and tried not to think about it. But my thoughts began to bombard me.

_That was so fucking pathetic. Look at where this shit has got you? Crying on your knees, drunk as hell. What happened to your strength Rose? What happened to your hard exterior? Nothing could bother you or get in your way. And you are letting Bella, weak little Bella, of all people break you down to a pile of soft, mushy shit? Where the fuck is your back bone? Or have you lost it with all the thrust-fucking you did with her? _

"Shut the fuck up!" I whisper harshly to myself. I will myself to try to stop thinking. I slowly slide up from my position and sit on the bed, against the pillows. I sit there for a few minutes, taking deep breaths, trying to keep my mind blank. Emmett suddenly walks into the bedroom with a glass of water and a container of pills in his hand. He sets the water and pills next to me on the night stand. He then sits on the side of the bed next to me and looks worriedly at me.

"Thanks." I whisper, as I proceed to take two of the pain relievers and drink half of the glass of water. I then lay back against the pillows.

"Babe, I am so sorry." Emmett says, his voice dripping with sympathy and pain. He moves closer to me and envelops me in his big arms. I hold him, enjoying the warmth of embrace.

"You must be hurting so badly right now. Is there anything I can do?" he says with sad sincerity.

"It's whatever Em. I am fine." I say quietly. My voice sounds confident. I am lying through my teeth. But it is something I have done in front of Emmett many times before, so I don't feel the natural remorse that should come with it. He suddenly breaks out of our embrace and stands up quickly, anger painted on his face.

"Bullshit Rose! You are not fine." he accuses me.

"Emmett I am fine okay? Just drop it." I say as I move around on the bed, trying end this conversation.

"How can I believe that? You are always hiding your feelings from me. You are not fine and you know it." he says firmly.

"How the fuck are you going to tell me how I am feeling? You are not me. I. Am. Fine." I say punctuating each word. His nose flares in anger at my words.

"If you are so fine then why the fuck did I find you passed on our bedroom floor? For a second I thought you were dead. If you didn't wake up this morning I was going to take you to the hospital! What the fuck did you do to yourself last night?" he spouts at me, his voice loud. I shake my head and roll my eyes at his dramatics and move to get off the bed.

"Are you using again?" he asks in low, tense voice. His inquiry startles me and I stay put in my place on the edge of the bed.

"Well, are you?" he asks again, pressuring me to answer when I don't reply. I feel myself start to get annoyed by his question.

"Why are you asking me that? I told you, many times, that I would never use again." I say, irritated.

"Are you sure you are telling me the truth?" he says, his voice still tense.

"What the fuck do you mean by that? Of course I am telling you the fucking truth!" I answer angrily and let out a huff.

"Rose, AJ called you last night." he says, as if his statement answers his own question.

_AJ called me? We haven't talked in such a long time. Why is he randomly calling me now?_

"Just because he called me, does not mean I am using Emmett." I almost growl out at him as I slowly stand to my feet. "And how do you know that he called. Have you been checking my phone?" I say loudly, pissed that my privacy is potentially being violated.

"I had your purse last night. I had remembered that you were expected an important call, so like a good husband, I checked your phone to see if it was possibly that person calling." he replies, sarcasm and anger rolling off his tongue.

"I don't want you checking my phone Emmett." I warn him in a harsh tone.

"Only someone who has something to hide would say that!" he retorts back, nearly yelling.

"You know what!" I yell putting up my hands. "I have a headache, I am hungry and I am tired. I don't want to spend the little energy that I have left arguing you over useless shit. You are being fucking paranoid and you need to stop acting like a little pussy bitch on her period!" I yell at him, letting my words fuel my anger, not think before I speak, like I always do. I see him flinch a little and hurt joins the anger that is already reflected through his gaze.

"I may be acting like a little pussy bitch, but at least I give a fuck about you!" he says loudly, his voice honest. "I put up with all your sarcasm, teasing, name-calling…and…and…shit because I fucking love you! But I can only take so much of it." he says, looking me straight in the eye, before walking out of the room without looking back. I give out a huff and grit my teeth in anger.

_Why the fuck is he acting like that? Since when is he the fucking woman in the relationship? _

I shake my head in annoyance.

_Rose, you hurt him. You didn't have to say that the way you did. He has something called feelings. How do you expect him to react? _

My anger wavers as I start to feel guilty. I take a deep sigh and run my fingers through my hair.

"Fuck." I mutter. I never usually feel bad about what I say, but when it comes to Emmett, I have a soft spot in some areas for him. Yes, I lie to him and cheat, but I always hide that from him. It really bothers me when I see him hurting. Knowing Emmett, he has probably gone for a run to work out the anger in his body. So I am alone. And the house is quiet. I know there is a threat for the thoughts and feelings that want to harass me to come, so I distract myself by checking my phone. I go to the chair in the corner of the room and grab my purse. I look through my missed calls and see that the important person that was supposed to call failed to do so. Then I scroll over AJ's name.

_I should really call him to see what he wanted. What if he got into some shit that he needs help with? _

With hesitation, I dial AJ's number. After a few rings, he picks up.

"Hello?" his gruff voice asks.

"AJ." I say in greeting.

"Well hello to you too Rose." he says, his voice pleasant. "Nice to hear from ya."

"You called." I say bluntly.

"Well thanks for the tip up captain obvious. I was really havin trouble figurin that one out." he says jokingly.

"Look, don't get sarcastic with me okay?" I growl at him.

"Someone is in a bad mood I see." he says teasingly.

"I am not in the mood for games AJ." I say firmly. I hear him chuckle. "Now, why did you call? Is something going on?" I ask skeptical.

"Nothin bad happened. Newbie just said I should give you a call. Not really sure why, but I thought it was a good idea. Haven't heard your voice in a long time." he says casually. I scrunch my face in confusion.

"Who the fuck is newbie?" I ask him.

"Oh! Sorry, I call her newbie. It's your friend….uhhhh…I think her name is…uhhhh…E-…oh that's right. Eve. Yeah your friend Eve." he replies as he finally thinks of the girls name.

"I don't know an Eve." I say, utterly confused.

"Ya don't? Ya sure? Cause she used your name as a reference to get some stuff from me." he says, as he now starts to sound confused.

_I don't know anyone named Eve. Why would this person use me as a reference? I stopped referring people to AJ ages ago. How would they know me? Whoever this is must know that I know AJ. He really thinks I know this girl. I don't know what the fuck is going on, but I want to keep him in the dark. He could already get into enough trouble as it is and I don't want to cause more trouble for him. _

"Oh yeah! Eve. I totally forgot about her. It's cause I don't see her so often. Yeah, she said she was looking for some stuff, so I told her to go to you. I wanted to be nice and send some business your way." I say, lying smoothly.

"Well thanks for rememberin little old me." he says gratefully.

"No problem. I got to go AJ." I say ending our conversation.

"Ya sure Rose. Catch ya later." I hear him say before I hang up the phone.

My face turns into a mask of anger and I start to pace around the bedroom. All previous thoughts about last night and my screwed up feelings fly out the window as my mind focuses on this new threat.

_I can't help but feel that someone is fucking with me. But who could it be? I know some people don't really like me, but I don't think they would waste their time with this. _

I stop pacing and stop in my tracks.

_What if someone found out that I used to use and is trying to taunt me? If someone that I did not want to know found out about this, it could sabotage so many things for me. _

I ball my hands up into fists and my face becomes masked with determination.

_I don't know who this Eve bitch is, but I am sure as hell gonna find out. _


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note:

Thank you for supporting this story. And thank you for the alerts, additions to different peoples lists of favorite stories and the reviews. You are all wonderful. :)

Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_ and all the characters from the book.

I apologize in advance for any mistakes and/or errors.

Reviews, criticism and suggestions are welcomed and appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

*All thoughts are in Italics

One Month Later 

**Bella's POV**

"Thank you for taking me so early Doctor Young. I really appreciate it .I hope I am not causing you any inconvenience." I say politely as I sit on the edge of the examination chair. I told Doctor Young at my last appointment that I would have to schedule my appointment for about eight in the morning, so that would require me to see another doctor. I really didn't want to miss any time at the bakery. She said that she would mind coming in early for the appointment, so she put me on her schedule.

"You are very welcome Mrs. Cullen. It is no trouble at all. I am happy to be here." she says as she gives me a warm smile. She sits on the chair with wheels that is placed in front of the machinery and looks at my file.

"Will Mr. Cullen be joining us this morning?" she asks as she studies my file.

"No. He won't be able to." I say, trying to make my voice sound somewhat sad. He had the early shift at the hospital this morning. He was especially pissed because I would be having my first ultrasound today. Honestly, I don't think I am as upset as I should be about Edward's absence. When it came to my pregnancy, he is so overbearing and worrisome. Without him here, I feel like I can breathe because I do not have to worry about him nagging me about what I eat or him telling me to take my vitamins or him doing everything for me because I should not be physically strained. I also do not have to worry about feeling guilty because of my constant thoughts of his sister. The usual flurry of emotions that I get when I think of Rosalie washes over me in a powerful wave. I take a deep breath to try to calm myself down, but it doesn't help me much.

_I miss her so much. I wish she was here with me, holding my hand. _

"Okay. Well it looks like your file is all in order." Doctor Young's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"How is your nausea?" she asks me.

"It is alright I guess. I still vomit about once every day." I answer casually.

"Alright. And are you taking your vitamins?" she asks another question.

"Yes." I answer.

"Good. Are you stressed at all? From work or anything else?" she asks. My thoughts come to a halt as I contemplate lying.

_I really don't want to tell her about all of this. How would she look at me? She would probably think I am a major slut. But I should tell her that I am stressed. All this unnecessary anxiety could negatively affect the baby. My little one needs to be my first priority no matter what shit I am going through. I am going to tell her. Just not everything. _

"Well…I am a bit stressed." I say reluctantly. She looks at me concerned.

"Are you stressed about the baby?" she asks me, concerned.

"Not really. I am kinda stressed out about work. I am also having some family issues." I tell her, somewhat bending the truth. She hums and nods her head in understanding.

"It's not good for you to be stressed. As your pregnancy goes on you are definitely going to have to work less and do less strenuous activities. And family can be tough, but try not to worry about it. I bet whatever issues there is it will be resolved. Just try to keep you self relaxed and take some time for yourself. Do something that you enjoy doing and that is a low stress activity for you." she says kindly to me.

_I am not sure if this issue will ever be resolved. _

"Okay, I will try." I say back and give a small smile.

"Alright. Well let's see the baby, shall we?" she says smiling at me. I can't help but smile widely back at her.

"Could you lie back on the table for me please?" Doctor Young asks me politely as she moves to grab a tube of some kind of oil or cream. As I follow her orders I feel excitement well up inside of me as I will get to see my child for the first time. When she sees that I am finally comfortable, she lifts my shirt and squirts a gooey looking substance on my stomach. She then takes part of the machinery that looks somewhat like a thick wand, and rubs the substance in as she moves it back and forth across my stomach. I look at my stomach in fascination and smile to myself as I get used to the new sensation.

"Alright. There's the baby." she says to me and this causes me too look up at the screen. When I see it, my heart stops. In that moment, the fact that I am carrying a life inside of me finally hits home. It is just an amazing, frightening, joyous and overwhelming feeling. It feels as though I finally have purpose. My intense emotions overrun my body, and my first response to seeing the screen is to cry. I let out a happy sob as the tears start to flow freely from my face. Doctor Young smiles at me knowingly, and gently places her free hand on one of mine. I experience a deep sense of happiness that I have not felt in a long time.

"That is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." I whisper more to myself than Doctor Young, my voice drenched in emotion. My eyes never leave the screen. I am entranced by it. I then make a promise to myself and to my unborn baby.

_I will never abandon you. I will always protect you. I will try to do what is best for you at all times. I love you so much. _

**Alice's POV**

I spare another glance at Stella as I rotate my pen between my fingers. She looks back at me with a glare then quickly looks down and returns her work. I let out a small huff and roll my eyes.

_Why is she acting this way? Is she still mad about what I said? If she is, she is being very childish and unreasonable. She should just accept the fact that I am right and she is wrong. I was hoping she would be over this by now. Jasper is going to be gone for the evening and I wanted to have a girl's night out. I guess I will just have to ask someone else. Who could I ask? _

I continue to spin the pen around as I try to force myself not to think of the person I really wanted to spend time with.

_All this time and I can't get her out of my head. What is so great about her anyway? She can be rude, obnoxious, overly sarcastic and just plain mean. But she is so free-spirited and speaks her mind. It seems like she is afraid of nothing. _

I sigh and shake my head slightly.

_Alice, what's wrong with you? You should be focusing on your work, and your plan and Jasper. You think about this woman in a more endearing way than you do your own husband. She also insulted you. You had a fight remember? Get your head together. _

I squirm in my seat as my conscience berates me.

_I love Jasper. I do. I am married to him. I belong to him. So if I spend some time with someone else, it wouldn't be a very big deal. Plus, I don't have to tell him that I am even going out tonight. I have been so stressed lately. Maybe smoking a few with her would ease my mind. She might even apologize to me. _

Knowing my last statement would probably never happen; I push against my conscience and walk to the bathroom to give her a call. My heart beats nervously as I wait for her to answer.

"Hello?" she says in her usual, unwelcoming tone.

"Leah." I say, somewhat surprised. I thought she would avoid picking up her phone if I called.

"Alice?" she asks in response.

"Yeah. It's me." I say back quietly.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed that." she says, sarcasm dripping from her voice. I roll my eyes at her response, but choose to ignore it to avoid starting any conflict.

"Are you busy tonight?" I ask as I cut to the chase.

"You actually want to hang out after our little spat?" she asks.

"Yes." I answer shyly. There is a silent pause for a couple of moments.

"Sure." she says.

"What? Did you just say yes?" I say, baffled and confused.

"No pixe, I didn't." she says sarcastically.

"Sorry sorry. I am just surprised is all. I didn't think you would answer my phone call." I tell her honestly.

"Well when it comes to people I like, which is not a lot of people, I don't think it is worth it to hold grudges. For some weird, odd, miraculous reason, despite your annoying-ness and overly positive attidude, I kinda like you, a little bit." she reluctantly confesses. I am not sure if I should feel flattered, or offended. Leave it to Leah to give someone a compliment and insult them in one sentence. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Well thanks." I say, a bit of sarcasm in my own voice. She gives a slight chuckle.

"Meet me at the warehouse around eight. AJ and the boys are doing an out-of- state delivery, so we should have the warehouse all to ourselves."

"Okay. That sounds good. Well, I will see you later then?" I ask tentatively, feeling as though she might change her mind.

"Yeah, later." she says a goodbye.

"Bye."I respond and then hang up. I can't help but smile and I feel giddiness bubbling up inside of me.

_Why am I feeling this way. It is just Leah. But that's just it. It's Leah. I feel differently about her for some reason. But why? It's so strange. But it feels good. This is the first time I have felt this way about a friend, of a female for that matter. Does this mean I have feelings her her? _

I freeze for a second and then shake my head furiously to rid my mind of the thought

_Alice, don't be ridiculous! That's impossible! You are married and in love with Jasper. There is no way that could happen._

I nod my head in agreement with myself as I straighten up my attire. I glance back at my phone, and realize it is time for my lunch break. I head out the bathroom door, reprimanding myself in my mind, but still smiling.

**Bella's POV **

I smile to myself again as I work dough in-between my hands. It is evening now, so the bakery is a little less full. Some of the staff has gone home for the night, but me, Tia and a few others have stayed back until closing.

"You are just Mrs. Smiley today aren't you?" Tia asks me teasingly as she walks into the room that I am currently in. I laugh and shake my head at her remark.

"I know! I know! I just can't stop smiling." I say, while letting out a small giggle. She laughs with me and grabs some dough to help me knead.

"I got to see the baby today. I had my first ultrasound. It was amazing. I totally cried like a wuss." I confide in her as I laugh at my emotional outburst.

"I don't think that wussy, I think that's adorable!" Tia says smiling while nudging me with her elbow. I laugh and continue to knead.

"I don't know what it is, but whenever I think about the baby, I just feel so happy. It is like all my troubles and problems go away for a little while." I say quietly.

"Well I am glad that the baby makes you happy. I am also glad that you are smiling again. You were looking really gloomy lately and I was really starting to worry. Is everything else alright?" Tia asks me concerned. I sigh and my kneading slows down.

"Yeah, there is stuff going on." I say, not enclosing any information. The room is silent for a few moments.

"Well, what is it?" Tia pushes as she looks at me. I sigh again as I contemplate telling her.

_I don't know if I should tell her. What's would she think of me after I tell her all that? But she has given me no reason not to trust her. I have confided in her before, and I have not heard any of my business being repeated around the bakery. It probably would help me to talk to someone outside of the situation. Just to get it off of my chest. _

"After you hear this you are probably going to think I am a horrible person." I mutter to her. She snorts and laughs.

"Oh please! Bella, you are not horrible and you could never be. Sure you may have done something fucked up. But people do fucked up things all the time. Hell, I have probably done things more fucked up than what you are about to tell me." she says to me in an amusing tone. I smile slightly at her words.

"You promise not to tell anyone?"I ask her

"Yes yes Bella. I promise. Now spill." she tells me, smiling reassuringly. I tentatively tell her the story, leaving out some of the unimportant details.

"Well she must be really hot if she got you to cheat on your husband. What does she look like?" Tia asks, intrigued. I am a little shocked that she is so accepting, but decide not to comment on it. The guilt of her comment also tries to attack me, but I try my hardest to push it away.

"Well…she is tall, blonde. She has blue eyes and a small waist, but curvy figure. She has a striking face and she is very beautiful." I say smiling like a fool, unable to help the passion that I feel when I talk about her.

"Hmmm. She sounds a lot like a girl I met at the club a few weeks ago." she comments quietly. "What her name?" she asks.

"Rosalie." I tell her as knead the dough with a small smile on my face.

"Rosalie?" I hear Tia say, her voice sounds somewhat nervous. I look up at her, puzzled at her nervousness.

"Yeah." I say, still confused.

"Uhhh Bella, does she have any beauty marks?" Tia asks in that same nervous tone. My face scrunches up slightly at her strange question.

"Ummm yeah. She has a mole on the side of her neck." I say, still perplexed by her strange behavior.

"Oh god." she mutters go herself as she looks down. I look at her again, utterly confused.

"Tia, is everything alright?" I ask her concerned. She quickly puts down the dough and starts to take off her apron.

"Ummmm yeah! Everything is fine. I just… I remembered I have this thing…yeah! I have this thing and I can't stay. Can you cover for me? Thanks. Uhhh…I will make it up to you or something. Bye!" she says rapidly as she rushes out of the room before I get to form a response. I look at the door, shocked at her exit.

_What was that all about?_

**Rosalie's POV**

"Yeah okay. Thanks Ron." I say as I hang up the phone. My expression turns into a grimace.

_This is starting to get on my nerves now. No one knows anything about an Eve? _

I let out a growl of frustration as I get up from the living room couch and start to pace. I am feeling like I am on the edge of smashing someone's face in.

_Why is my life so fucked up right now? Emmett is still acting like a little bitch and refuses to have sex with me until I admit to him that I am hurting. I am horny as fuck because I can't go out and have sex with anyone else any more. I feel to fucking guilty because I keep remembering what Emmett said and I feel like I am betraying Bel- _

I shake my head to stop myself from going down that path of thought.

_And now this? Whoever this is needs to stop playing games with me if they know what's good for them. _

I start to pace a little bit faster as I push my brain to think.

_Think Rosalie. You are smarter than this._

I nod in agreement and keep wracking my brain.

_Maybe this is not a real person, but an alter ego or an alias. _

My expression turns from pissed to determined as my brain starts to churn.

_Think about this past month. Did you get any clues?_

I keep pacing.

_Clues? Did I get any clues? Nobody has been acting really weird or anything. Except Alice. I know that she is pissed at me right now, but I thought she would be over it. But lately she has been looking at me like I am some venereal disease. I tried to talk to her about it, but she was acting all bitchy saying she didn't have the time. Maybe I should try and talk to her again. _

I grab my phone and quickly dial her number. I wait for her to pick up and no one answers. I get slightly annoyed and give her the benefit of the doubt. I conclude that maybe she did not hear her phone ring and dial again. When she does not answer this time, I roll my eyes.

_Alice almost always answers her phone. Yeah she is fucking pissed at me, but I don't think Alice's anger can overrun her curiosity. If I call twice, she must know that something is up. She will probably think I have some juicy gossip to share with her, so she will answer. Maybe I should try calling from another number or something. I guess I can use my business phone. I don't think she knows that number. _

I grab my purse and rummage through it for the cell phone that I use for my clients. I dial her number using that phone. All I hear is the ringing and then her voice mail. I can't help but get a little concerned.

_No answer. _

"What the fuck Alice." I mutter.

**Alice's POV**

_Where is she? _

I have sitting in the car outside of the warehouse for about fifteen minutes past the time the both of us were supposed to meet. Leah still isn't here and it is making me slightly apprehensive. Out of all the times we have spent time together, Leah has never been late. I dial her number for the third time and there is still no answer.

_Maybe I should just go home. _

I tap my fingers against the steering wheel.

_I really don't want to. I said I was going to have some fun tonight. And I really do want to see her. _

I look around for any car headlights but I still fail to find any.

_Maybe I will wait for just a few more minutes. _

I lean back against my seat and sigh as a start to wait.

_I wonder what Rosalie wanted earlier. She called twice. It must have been something good. But I can't just keep answering her phone calls. Rose can be so manipulative. She has a way of hypnotizing people into doing what she wants. She will probably work her voodoo magic on me and get me to tell her what is going on. I just can't afford for that to happen. It will absolutely spoil everything. Plus, I didn't want to answer the phone anyways. I am not in the mood to really talk, which is rare for me. I think it is because I am too focused on Leah, but I can't help it. _

I lie back against the car seat in silence and look around for any light or movement. I still don't see anything. After about ten more minutes of waiting, I decide to go home.

_I really thought she was coming. I didn't think she would stand me up. _

I put the key in the ignition and something catches my eye. I see a light turn on in the warehouse.

_Hmmmm that's odd. I didn't see her car pull up. Maybe she parked down the street or something. _

I take the keys out and slide them into my pocket. I get out of the car and walk to the door of the warehouse. I pull on the door and expect it to be locked, but to my surprise, it is wide open. I walk slowly into the warehouse.

"Leah?" I call out

"Who's there?" I hear a gruff male voice slur out. I turn to my left and see the source of the voice. I see James sitting on a crate, with a bottle of some kind of alcohol in one hand and a joint in the other. His appearance looks disheveled, his clothes hanging loosely off him. His long blonde hair is made up into a messy ponytail and his eyes are tainted a dull red. When he sees me, his eyes become filled with wanton and hunger. He smiles and licks his lips.

"Pixe. It's so nice to see ya again." he breathes out while his eyes shift over my frame. That was the same look he gave me the night we first met. But this time, AJ is not here to say and ensure that he is harmless. My stomach churns and my heart beat rapidly in fear.

"What are you doing here? Where's Leah?" I blurt out.

_Leah said that some of the guys went on an out-of-state delivery. I was sure James would be with them. _

"Just hangin' out. And I didn't know Lee-Lee was supposed to be here." he replies as he stands up and puts his intoxicants down.

"I am glad ya came. I was startin to feel kinda lonely." he grunts out while his eyes trail over my frame. Instinctively, I take a step back and look around the room for the nearest exit.

"I should be going." I say in high, nervous voice as I start to walk backwards slowly.

"Leaving so soon? But you just got here." he says teasingly and he starts to walk towards me at a faster pace. My fear overtakes me and I start to run towards the exit.

"Oh no ya don't." I hear him mutter as he runs after me. My three inch heels slow down my usually speedy pace but I run as fast as I can. It feels like everything is going in slow motion. This is all too familiar to me. The same feeling of chilling fear comes over me.

_Keep running Alice. _

My chest is heaving as I gasp for breath.

_Keep running Alice. _

I am sobbing uncontrollably, desperately trying to escape my victimizer.

_Keep running Alice. _

I am almost there. The car handle is just with my reach.

_Keep going. You are almost there._

The tip of my fingers brushes the very top of it.

_Almost. Grab it! _

Then suddenly, a large arm grabs my waist and yanks me away from the car.

"NO! LET ME GO!" I scream out. His grip is firm and physically powerful as he snatches me closer to his body.

"PLEASE! SOMEONE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I scream at the top of my lungs as he drags me back to the warehouse. I struggle with all my might against his vice grip, but he is stronger. Once he has me in the warehouse, he pushes me against the wall. I scream as my head bangs against it with force. He then puts both of his hands on my arms, effectively trapping me.

"Why don't ya want ta keep me company pixe? Don't ya like me?" he mocks me with intent and his stale breath hits my face. I look at him with hatred and keep struggling.

"I would stop doing that if I were you." he warns me, his voice low. I don't listen and I keep fighting his hold. He moves his arms so that one of his arms his holding my whole waist to the wall and the other arm is reaching in his back pocket for something. I see him draw out a black hand gun and point it towards me. I freeze. My eyes fill with terror and my breathing becomes frantic.

"If ya wanna live, ya gotta do what I tell ya. Got it pixe?" he tells me, a sinister smirk covers his face. I close my eyes, hot tears run down my face, and I nod in surrender and compliance.

_I have to get out of here alive. Even if I have to beg, I have to get out alive. _

"Turn around. Let me see that sweet ass of yours." he commands me while looking at me like I am something delicious to devour. I follow the order and turn around so that the front of my body is pressed against the wall.

"Take off ya shirt and ya jacket." he gives me another order. I shake my head, refusing, not wanting another man to see or violate my body.

"I said take it off." he voice becomes low and dangerous. He pushes the gun against the back of my head. I let out a sob and shrug off my jacket. I let it fall to the ground. I continue to weep as I slowly take off my shirt. My crying never ceases. I look at the wall, praying that he will just look and not touch. But I have a feeling that he won't. I gasp as my phone starts to ring and vibrate in the front pocket of my jeans. In my fear, I reach for it quickly, but the gun pressed against my head stops my movement.

"Don't even think about fucking answering it. Give it ta me!" he instructs me harshly. I obey his order and slowly hold out my hand with the phone in it. He snatches it away from me. The phone begins to ring again and I hear something crash. I jump, frightened. In anger, James must have thrown my phone against the wall. My usual social life line was no concern to me now, as my own life was in danger.

"Damn phone." he mutters. I hear his heavy footsteps start to fall and I feel his presence behind me. He presses his self against me and rubs his growing erection against my bottom. He places the gun against his stomach and onto my back. I hang my head down in disgust and try to fight the urge to vomit.

"Man, whoever gets to fuck you every night is one lucky dude. I bet you are one good lay." he whispers gruffly into my left ear. I turn my face away from him and try to hold in the broken sobs that are threatening to come out.

"Do you know what I am gonna do to you?" he asks me rhetorically. I try to will myself into not listening, but I can't help but hear his sick words.

"I am gonna make ya feel so good. I am gonna fu-"

His words are cut short by the busting down of the door. All the motion and sound in the room comes to a hault. I hold my breath.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note:

Hello everyone! My sincerest and biggest apologies for the long wait. It has been more than a year since I have updated this story. And I am so sorry! A lot of things had happened since I last updates that took away my drive to write. But the follows and story alerts that I have gotten for this story over the past year has really been amazing. They have reminded me that I have this story here, waiting to be finished. I am going through something at the moment that I find difficult, and I figure writing is the best therapy for me. I have really forgotten how much I missed writing and missed these characters. I made a promise to myself that I will finish this story, and I intend on keeping it! No matter how long it takes. I won't make any promises on when I will update, because I do not want to break them. But I will try to update when I can. I also want to say thank you to all of those who have read this story in the past and who have reviewed. Thank you for the support :) Alright, on with the story!

Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_ and all the characters from the book.

I apologize in advance for any mistakes and/or errors.

Reviews, criticism and suggestions are welcomed and appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

*All thoughts are in Italics

**Alice's POV**

And there she was. Dressed in black from head to toe. Standing with her legs spread apart and her arms outstretched with two hand guns at the end of them. Her fingers are on the triggers, ready to aim and fire. The blaze in her eyes and her hard set mouth warn that she is dangerous and not to be messed with. Leah. She is finally here.

"Put the gun down or I'll blow your fucking head off." Leah says in a rigid tone. James' grip on the gun falters for a moment. But he disobeys Leah's orders and pushes then harder against my head. I let out a sob and turn my head slightly to catch her eyes. I can see that she is glancing at me in my peripheral vision. I mouth the words "help me", hoping she will see my silent plea.

"Nice of you to drop by Lee-Lee." I hear James slur out. "We would really love your company. Please join the party." He says to her, his tone mocking.

"Didn't you fucking hear me? I said put the fucking gun down!"Leah spits out, her voice now louder than before.

"Nah. I don't wanna. Whatcha gonna do about it, huh Lee-Lee?" He is starting to antagonize her. I hear the clicks of her heel as she moves a bit closer to us.

"Don't play games with me. Just do what the fuck I say. Put the gun down, let her go, and you will get to live." She tells him, her voice venomous. James lets out a soft chuckle.

"Not till I get what I want from the little pixe." he says while he places a hand on my butt and grabs a handful. Suddenly, Leah lets out a growl. I hear James let out a grunt and something falls. The gun is no longer pointing to my head and I no longer feel the heat from his body against mine. I am freed. I whip around to see James on his knees and Leah pointing both her guns to the top of his head.

"Oh, Lee-lee has got some moves, huh? " James slurs out while he shows a drunken smile.

"Put the gun down." she orders him. I look quickly to his hand to see that he still has hold of the gun. And the gun is still pointing at me. I slowly back away until I hit the wall and wrap my arms around my body. He lets out a little chuckle and licks his lips while he gawks at me.

"I don't fucking have time for this James!" Leah yells out.

"But you had time to fuck me that one night, didn't you?" he retorts back to her. I gasp at what I just heard and I look to Leah. Her eyes sparked a blaze and something within her snapped. She quickly steps away from him and kicks him in his back. He lets out a grunt and his face lands on the floor. She goes over to the side of him and yanks the gun out of his hand. She then throws the gun out of the nearest window. She then grabs his arm and turns him so that he is lying on his back. She then gets on top of him so that she straddles his waist. She places one gun to the side of his head and pressed the other one hard against his stomach. James seems to be in a daze because of the swiftness of Leah's movements. She gets close to his face and starts to speak.

"Listen to me, you worthless piece of scum. Having sex with you was a big ass mistake that I will never make again. I will never get that drunk around anybody again. But you knew I was drunk out of my mind and you still went along with it. And for that you are a fucking bitch. I can hardly stand to be around you. The only reason why I tolerate your ass is because of AJ. He is my friend and you are his cousin, for that single reason, I will let you live" she says to him. You can see the relief flood his face as he hears her words. Then she slides the gun to the side of his face and harshly turns his head so his ear is facing her mouth.

"But if anything like this happens again, if I hear just one word from AJ about you that I don't like, if you ever think about touching that woman again, I won't hesitate to blow that pea brain of yours out of your skull" she whispers menacingly in his ear. I see James' Adams apple bobble up and down as he swallows hard. He tries to look tough but I can see the fear in his eyes.

"Is that understood?" she asks him. He at first hesitates, then he nods slowly in understanding. She finally raises herself off of him and puts her guns in her back pocket.

"Now get the fuck out of here before I change my mind" she says to him. He manages to pick himself up and doesn't even glance my way as he stumbles at the door. I look over to Leah and she looks at me worriedly. I want to run to her, but I am still paralyzed by the shock of what just happened. Before I can push myself to move, she makes her way over to me. She rests her hands on my shoulders and starts to evaluate my body. Then she looks up at me and places her hand on my cheek.

"Are you alright? Did that bastard hurt you?" she asks looking in my eyes.

_I have never seen this side of Leah. She is so concerned for me. She actually cares_.

"No, he didn't hurt me" I force out. "It was just…so scary…I-" I start sob uncontrollably. Leah quickly pulls me in tight embrace. I cling to her for dear life and bury my face in the crook of her neck. She holds me and rubs my back soothingly until I manage to calm down.

"Let me take you home" she whispers to me as she rubs my arm. I wipe my face once then nod my head in agreement. She guides me out of the warehouse and into the car. Then we speed off in her black SUV.

We finally arrived at the front of my house and I breathe a shaky sigh of relief. Neither of us moves to leave the car. We sit in the comfortable silence.

_I am home safe. And its all because of Leah. I honestly don't know what I would have done if she wasn't there. I owe her so much. _

"Thank you" I tell her, my voice trembling and my eyes glassy. She looks over to me and smiles slightly and takes hold of my hand.

"You are welcome pixie. It's the least I can do for being late" she jokes and lets out a light chuckle. I smile a little and she squeezes my hand.

"My car broke down while I was at a stoplight. I had to call Gary up to come give me a jump and it took a while. That's why I was late. I probably need to get a new battery for it or something" she explained. Before I could reply I see headlights shining behind us. Someone just pulled up behind Leah's SUV. Fear creeps up inside of me.

_What if it's Jasper? I really won't know to explain me being with Leah to him. And I have no clue how he will react to it. _

The headlights finally shut off and I get a peek and what type of car it is.

_That looks like Rose's car. What is she doing here? _

I quickly get out of the car to meet my sister who is also stepping out of her car.

"So you can't answer your damn phone now?" Rose she says to me as she walks over to me. We are both now on the sidewalk and I squirm under her glare.

"Sorry, I was kind of busy and I…well I…" I try to make up an excuse.

"Rose?" I look around in surprise as I hear Leah speak. I didn't know she got out of the car.

"Leah?" I hear Rose ask in disbelief. I also didn't know that Rose and Leah knew each other.

_Oh boy. This can't be good. _

"What the fuck are you doing with my sister?" Rose asks aggressively as she makes her way closer to Leah's SUV. Leah scrunches up her face in confusion and surprise.

"I didn't know Eve was your sister" she replies, looking at me to explain. I try to open my mouth to talk but nothing comes out.

"Eve?" Rose spits out. She looks absolutely livid.

_Oh no. Oh no no no! _

"Alice, why is she calling you Eve?" Rose yells at me. I am still unable to speak, paralyzed with shock.

"Wait a minute, why is she calling you Alice?" Leah says to me, her voice slightly louder than before.

"Alice. Oh Alice. Please don't tell me you are the Eve that I think you are." Rose says, pacing the sidewalk slightly, her voice not as loud as before, but it shakes with anger.

"I-" Is all I can get out. I feel the tears start to fill my eyes again as I realize my cover is blown.

"You lied to me." I hear Leah say from behind me. I swiftly whip around to see her staring right at me. Her eyes are filled with anger, but there is also a tinge of sadness.

"I trusted you and you lied to me." Leah says, pain lacing her voice.

"Leah!" I suddenly cry out. All the emotions of the moment start to flood my body. I start to sob shamelessly.

"Leah, I'm so sorry!" I sob out to her I rush over to her and start to reach out for her.

"Don't" she spit out to me and I stop in my tracks. She gives me one last look before she turns around and gets into her SUV. She speeds off without looking back. The tears never stop and I start to tremble.

_What have I done? Oh God, what have a done? What a mess this is! I thought I was helping!_

I feel Rose hand touch the back of my shoulder. I turn to her. I can still see the anger in her eyes, but there I sympathy too.

"Come on, let's go inside. We need to talk" she says to me. I manage to nod in agreement. She puts one of her arms around my shoulder and guides me in the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note:

I am so glad people still love and read this story! Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews. Also, thank you to those people have added my story to their list of story alerts, favorite stories, and story follows. I really really really appreciate it :) Thank you all for the support!

Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_ and all the characters from the book.

I apologize in advance for any mistakes and/or errors.

Reviews, criticism and suggestions are welcomed and appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

*All thoughts are in Italics

**Rosalie's POV**

Alice sat on the couch in silence, shaking and sobbing, her tear never stopping. I, on the other hand, couldn't stay still and I was pacing back and forth in the living room in a vain attempt to decrease my anger. But I couldn't. I was fucking livid.

_I can't believe Alice, of all fucking people, would do this to me. My own sister! Now I knew she was sneaky and underhanded, but I never expected a blow like this from her. It is taking everything in me not to strangle her. _

I come to halt and clench my fists that rest next to my hip. My nostrils flare. My anger is not subsiding.

_Calm the fuck down. She is still your little sister. You can't hurt her, even if you wanted to. You still have some humanity left in you. Figure out why she did it. You won't be at peace until you do that. _

I take a few deep breaths to try to calm myself down again.

"Why Alice?" I ask her. She doesn't answer me. I sigh and stand in the spot that I am in for a couple of moments. Then I walk over to the couch slowly and place myself next to her. I turn to her, but she doesn't face me. Her head is down and I see another tear drop from her eye to her lap.

_I have to admit, I hate seeing her torn up like this_.

I place my hand on her thigh. That causes her to raise her head and stare at me.

"Listen, I'm not as mad as you think. And I'm not gonna yell and scream and throw a fucking tantrum because I know that is not going to get us anywhere. I just need to know why. Why Alice? Why did you do it?" I said to her calmly.

"I wanted to help!" she sobs out. "I wanted to fix things. I wanted to fix your marriage and Bella's marriage. I just wanted you to stay with your husbands. I didn't want to see my family ripped apart! Not again, not again, not again!"

She starts to rock back and forth a little and hugs her waist tightly. I look at her confused.

"Not again? Alice, what do you mean?" I ask her. She isn't looking at me again. She has her gaze set on the wooden floor.

_I have never seen Alice so frantic and distraught like this. She is always so put together. Always so cheery and positive. _

I start to fill with worry.

"Alice," I call her. She doesn't react to me. I scoot closer to her and wrap one of my arms around her.

_No matter what is going on right now, I need to get to the bottom of this. Someone fucked with my baby sister, and I am going to find out who. _

"Ally, please talk to me." I haven't called her that in years. That seems to break her down and she starts to sob again. She holds on to me and cries into my neck. I just hold her and rub her back until she stops crying.

"He always told me it was my fault" she begins. "He always said it was my fault she had left us. He said before I was born, they were a happy couple. They would go out all the time. They had friends. They had a life. But after I was born it turned their relationship to shit. He told me that I drove her away. He always said she left because of me. Because I was too much of a burden. And he said that she really had wanted a boy if they were ever going to have a baby. She left when I was six months old. Mostly through my infant and toddler years, my grandmother, his mother, raised me. But when I was 5, my grandmother passed away" she paused and took a deep breath, seeming to hold back more tears that were threatening to fall. I had never heard much about Alice's real parents and family. Mom and dad never told us much about it. And I don't like what I am hearing.

"When my grandmother died, things changed. No one but my father was there to watch me and take care of me now. This is when I started to remember his words. But they weren't just words, they were also-" she stops again. She takes another shaky breath. I hold her tighter and rub her back as a way to encourage her to keep going.

"They were hits. He hit me. He hit me a lot" she finally gets out. My eyes fill with tears as I start to process what she just said. I almost never cry, but this was too heartbreaking for me.

"He would drink a lot. I guess you can say he was an alcoholic" she continued. "He always got so scary when he was drinking. That's when he would hit me the most. When he hit me he would tell me that I'm worthless and his life is shit because of me. He would say I take up all his money and chase all the women away from him. He would say I ruined the only good thing he had in his life, which was his marriage. He blamed me for everything. And I believed it, because I didn't know what else to believe. I was told this all the time, how could I not believe it?" tears were falling steadily now as she was talking. I could tell she was reliving every horrible moment of this in her head. I knew what that was like. And it's an absolutely terrible feeling.

"I tried my best to hide the bruises when I went to school" she went on. "I didn't want him to get in trouble. He was still my dad. He was all I had. But one day, when I was about 9, my teacher had noticed. My teacher, her name was , she noticed. She was a very kind lady. She had said my behavior at school sometimes had given her a hint that something was wrong at home. She wouldn't let me go home that day. She asked me what was going on, and I really wanted to talk to someone about it, so I told her everything. She called child protective services and they took me away from him. I was happy to escape all the hitting. But I was also sad, because I had no one now. But a couple of months after, Mom and dad adopted me. And I was so happy. And I saw how amazing their marriage was, as opposed to my real parent's marriage. And I just thought that they were so happy and their family was so happy because their marriage was good. I just thought marriage was the key to happiness and familial bliss" she whispers the last part as if she is talking more to herself than to me. I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"I just didn't want to see my family fall apart again. I knew what the problem was, and I wanted to fix it somehow. I know probably what I did wasn't right, but I was desperate. And I started to get really involved. I started smoking marijuana. It just felt so good Rose! It helped me escape all the stress. And I started spending time with Leah. And things just started to get out of hand. I just didn't want our family to fall apart Rose!" Alice sobs out to me. I quickly gather her into my arms and hug her tightly. As I replay all of the stuff she told me in my head, I start to sob along her. All that she went through at such a young age. All she wanted was a family that was whole.

_My god. It all makes sense now. Poor Alice. This world is so fucked up. _

We cried in each other arms for a while. When we finally calmed down, we didn't leave each other's embrace. She placed her head on my shoulder and held unto my middle. And I had one arm wrapped around her back, and m other arms held on to hers that were around my waist.

"But why did you do what you did Rose? Why did you start taking drugs?" she asked me in a whisper. I sigh heavily. My first instinct was to keep this from her like I had for so long. But she told me her horrible truth. Now it's time for me to tell her mine.

"It started when I was a freshman in college. My friends were more on the nerdy side. They would stay in many nights and didn't go to many parties. By the middle of freshman year, I was tired of it. I came to college to get my degree, but I also came to party, get wasted, and fuck hot guys" I let out a bitter chuckle.

"And of course, I managed to find a way to get what I wanted" I continued. "I just started going to clubs by myself. It was dangerous, but I didn't care. I was having fun. One night, I met AJ. And we became friends, really good friends. I started to hang and party with his group of friends. That's how I got introduced to drugs, through them. AJ just became a dealer at that time, so he had it all around him. He said he didn't want me to get involved in that part of his life. He said I had a whole future ahead of me, and I was in college and I shouldn't fuck that up. But of course, I didn't listen. I told him that I was an adult now and could handle it. So, I began using. It was gradual; I started with the light stuff, and the not so heavy stuff. But by a year later, I was using some of the heavier stuff, and I used quite often. Also by this time, I was in a relationship with AJ's brother, Royce. AJ and Royce didn't get along that well, but they tolerated each other because they knew how to make money together. I managed to keep the peace between them. I also managed to keep up with school work, but my grades weren't as good as they were before. In fact at this point, they were slipping fast" I stay to her. Alice is looking straight at me, but I am not looking at her. My face is pointed straight ahead, my vision is clouded as all of the memories replay through my mind.

"One evening, I was at the apartment that Royce and AJ shared. I was just watching T.V., waiting for Royce to come back so we could spend some time together. That night, I was clean. I layed off on using for about a week because midterms had just finished that day, and I wanted to do as well as I could on them. Royce came in and so did a few other guys. Some of them I recognized, some of them I didn't. All of them looked pretty strung out. They werent making coherent sentences, and they were all over the place. Royce moved to kiss me and of course I kissed him back. But he was so ruff with his kisses. And he started to handle me rough. He started pulling off my clothes. I told him to stop but he wouldn't listen. He stripped me naked and started to defile me in front of those other guys. I tried to fight him off. I screamed, I hollered, but not one of them would help. They watched with hungry eyes. Then some of them took their turn with me. They were so ruff, that I was losing consciousness. After what seemed like an eternity, AJ busted into the room and saw what they were doing. He became so enraged that he started shooting bullets. They managed to run out of the apartment and doge the bullets. All but one. Royce. He didn't make it. He was shot dead by his own brother" I say, almost robotically. Numbness takes over me and I keep staring straight. I hear Alice gasp and grasp my middle tighter in shock.

"AJ fled the scene and took me to the hospital. They had messed me up so bad. I was bleeding, had broken bones, and left infertile. AJ stayed with me the whole night. He was my voice that night. He told the doctors and mom and dad over the phone that night what had happened to me. He was my savior. Once I was conscious enough to understand him, AJ told me that he was leaving the state. He didn't want to get locked up for murder and felt he needed to lay low for a while. He said that he felt like this was all his fault, and felt like he should be in my life anymore. I told him that he saved me, and he shouldn't blame himself. He said that he still wants to stay away, but he will always be here whenever I need him for anything" Alice moved to wipe the tears from my face. This caused me to look at her and I saw the pain and sympathy in her eyes. I sniffled and held onto her hand for a brief moment. Then I went on.

"After I recovered and left the hospital, mom and dad sent me to rehab for about a year. I know they told you I went to study abroad, but I was really in rehab. That's why it seemed to have taken me 5 years to finish college instead of 4. They didn't want to tell you Alice. And I begged them not too. You were only fourteen at the time. And this was so much, I didn't want you to worry or be fucked up over this. You were just starting high school. I wanted to tell you when you were older. When I was ready. I just never had the balls to do it. Until now. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before. But you deserve to know the truth." I said to her, almost pleadingly.

"I forgive you Rose" she said immediately. I stare at her wide eyed.

_I didn't think she would say that so quickly._

"I kept secrets from you too, so they couldn't hurt you. But it seems that keeping secrets is hurting us more. We used to be so close Rose. I don't want us to lose our bond again. No more secrets Rose. No more lies" she says looking me straight in the eye.

"No more secrets, no more lies" I recite back to her, sealing our pact. I stare at her for a couple of seconds, then my face breaks out into a small smile.

"I love you ally cat." I say to her.

"And I love you too rosy poo" she says using my child hood nickname. I laugh and so does she. We hug tightly and wipe each other's tears.

"Now that we are going to have no more secrets between, I have something else to tell you. It has to do with Jasper" she tells me.

"Can it wait five more minutes? I really have to piss" I say crossing my legs for emphasis. She lets out a cute bell laugh and nods smiling. I smile back at her and get up quickly to use the nearest bathroom. After I finish washing my hands, I pause for a second. My mind runs on my husband.

_No more secrets, no more lies. _

I take out my phone and text him an "I love you Em". I wanted him to know that, because it is the truth.

_I can't keep lying to him. _

A piercing shriek jolts me out of my thoughts. I stuff my phone I my pocket and quickly run out of the bathroom to the living room. The scene before me infuriates me to my very core. I see Jasper has arrived home. But his hand is raised at Alice, and she is cowering away in fear.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" I scream out. My whole body shakes with anger my eyes fierce with rage. Alice looks over to me wide eyed. And Jasper looks over to me in shock.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note:

I originally wasn't going to write this chapter. But all the reviews really motivated me to write and give you all what you want. And I hope I will leave you all happy after this chapter.

Again thanks so much for the support! The reviews made me smile like crazy. Thank you for all the story and author follows and the additions to people's favorite stories lists. I really appreciate everyone who read this story :)

Alright, on with the story!

Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_ and all the characters from the book.

I apologize in advance for any mistakes and/or errors.

Reviews, criticism and suggestions are welcomed and appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

*All thoughts are in Italics

**Rosalie's POV**

Slowly, Jasper lowers his hand and steps away from her. Then he shoots an accusatory glare at Alice. She cowers away from him again and takes a few steps back.

"I'm sorry Jas!" she blurts out. "I was trying to tell you Rosalie was over, but you-"

"You don't have to apologize to him." I cut her off and walk over in her direction so I am standing in between the two of them.

"So is this how you greet your wife every night when you come home?" I grit out at him.

"Rose, this is none of your business. And I would like it if you could please leave so Alice and I can talk" he grits out back at me and pushes past me to Alice.

_Who the fuck does this bastard think he is?! _

I grab his arm roughly, and swiftly turn him around.

"Okay one, this is my business, because this is my baby sister you are messing with. Two, I'm not going anywhere cause there is some foul shit going on here and I am not leaving until it stops. And three, don't you ever think you are gonna harm another hair on Alice's pretty little head. Got that?" I spit out at him. He lets out a small chuckle and shakes his head.

"Are you fucking serious right now Rose? Are you seriously accusing me of harming my wife? I would never do that!" he yells at me. I walk up to him and look him straight in the eye.

"Oh really? Then why did she look terrified when you were raising your hand at her. Why did she step away from you Jas? Explain that." I say to him in a low tone. I keep my glare on him and burn my eyes into his. Still after a couple of moments, he doesn't answer and I have all the confirmation I need.

_That was what Alice wanted to tell me about Jasper. That he was beating on her. Fuck, I should have held in my piss. I have to get her out of here. _

"Alice," I call to her. "Go pack some of your stuff, you are coming with me." I say.

"No she is not." Jasper says quickly after me while staring at Alice. She stares at us frozen and wide eyed for a second. She falters a bit, but starts moving towards the staircase. I smile internally at her decision. Jasper starts to charge up the stairs after her. I quickly run after him and pull him away from the staircase.

"Rosalie, get the fuck out! You have no place trying to come in between us. Go fix your own damn marriage and get the fuck out of ours!" he growls at me.

"You fucking bastard!" I yell at him then I punch him square in the jaw. The force of the punch causes him to double over.

_That's what you get you little bitch! _

I let out a couple of huffs and crack my fist.

"Alice, come on let's go" I yell to her as inspect my hand. The moment I am done talking I am knocked to the ground. A maniacal looking Jasper drops himself on top of me and his hands start to struggle towards my throat. I grab his wrists and push them away from me. We continue to struggle like this for a couple of minutes. He seems to be winning because his hands are inching closer and closer to my throat.

_Oh shit, oh god _

Suddenly, Jasper is thrown off of my and lying on the ground. I look around for the source. And, to my surprise, its Alice. She is holding a large duffel bag in her hand. It seems that she used the bag to help her push him off of me. I see a fierce and satisfied look in her eye as she sees him lying on the ground. I smile up at her.

_Now that's Alice I know! _

I scramble off the round and unto my feet. She hurries by my side to look me over.

"Did he hurt you?" she asks worriedly as she evaluates my face and body.

"No, I'm fine. Let's get out of here. Do you have all that you think you will need?"I ask her while brushing myself off.

"Rose, watch out!"Alice suddenly yells. I realize that Jasper is probably behind me and charging right at my back.

_This bastard just doesn't give up does he? I only have one shot at this. Jesus I hope this works. _

As Jasper is charging at me, I rotate myself and manage to deliver a solid roundhouse kick to the face. This finally knocks him unconscious and he falls to the ground.

_That turned out wayyyyyyyyy better than I expected it to. Damn, I'm good. _

I smile to myself. Then look over to Alice. She looks distraught and seems to want to break down again. I walk over to her and put an arm around her.

"Everything is going to be alright. Let's get you home." I whisper to her. As I guide her out of the house, I do something that should have been done a long time ago. I dial 911.

"Hello? Yes, I would like to report an incident of domestic violence."

**Bella's POV**

I idly rub my stomach in small circles as I glance around the café. I always loved coming to this place. I come here during lunch breaks just to get away from the hustle and bustle of the bakery. It's just a couple blocks down. The ambiance is very relaxing, and it is never very crowed. I take another sip of my lemonade and sigh lightly. I begin scanning the room again and my eyes stop once they see it. A single rose in small vase on the countertop near the register.

_Rose. Rose. Rosalie. Shit! I can't even look at some damn flowers without even thinking about her. _

I roll my eyes at myself and shake my head a bit. I try to focus on the lyrics of the music playing in the background, but my mind drifts off again.

_I haven't talked to or even seen Rosalie in a while. But I still think of her. Constantly. I still have feelings for her. I have been trying to shake them. But I just can't. It seems impossible. My thoughts of her, the fantasies, the dreams. They never stop_.

I shake my head again and look down at the table.

_Do you want them to stop? _

The weight of the question hits me and puts a jolt in my stomach.

_I-I want to stop feeling this pain. But I don't want to stop thinking about Rose. Sometimes my thoughts of her just feel so good, so right! And honestly, I probably powerless against this. I don't think I can stop thinking about her. _

I sigh heavily in defeat and take another sip of my lemonade. My mind is still on the blonde.

_That dream I had about her last night felt so fucking real._

My eyes glaze over as I recall the dream.

_We are in a bedroom, I don't know who's bedroom it was and honestly I didn't care. All I cared about was that the blonde was standing stark naked right in front of me. Her blonde tresses flow down the front of her body. The very end of them brush against her rosy pink nipples. Her blue orbs are accentuated with a smoky eye shadow. And her plump lips are covered by a sinful, red lipstick. Just the sight of her makes my core ache with need. I am on the bed. Tied up to be exact. I am naked too. I can't move my arms or my legs. All I can do is watch. And wait in anticipation until the blonde finally decides to touch me. I feel like her doll, her play thing. I fucking love it. I would let her take advantage of me any day. She licks her lips and winks at me playfully. I bite my lip and watched her attentively. She moves to sit on the edge of the bed. Then she lightly traces all over my legs with her fingertips, and pays special attention to my inner thighs. Her touch make my legs tingle. Then she moves her touch from my legs to my upper body. She makes me tingle there too. She brushes my arms gently and cups my breasts. Once she is done caressing my body, she slowly climbs on top of me. Then she kisses me gently. She moves her lips to my neck and plants butterfly kisses all over it. I tip my head back to give her more access then let out a content sigh. Then she comes back to my face and kisses me again. This time, she kisses me more passionately. Our mouths move in sync as they press and crush against each other over and over. Our tongues start to battle for dominance, and to my surprise, I come out on top. Usually Rose would push until she is in control. But she is being gentle right now and wants me to take the lead. I push my tongue into her mouth and massage her tongue with mine. She lets out the sexiest whimper I have ever heard in my life. This causes my hands to push against the restraints. Because I wanted to touch her desperately. She is the first to break the kiss and she looks straight into my eyes. _

"_What do you want from me? Tell me what you want me to do" she whispers to me. My heart starts to race. I have never heard Rose whisper like before. She sounds so needy, so vulnerable, to earnest. I look back at her gorgeous face and take a moment to admire her beauty. Then I look into her eyes and reply. _

"_Show me how you feel about me." I whisper back to her. She smiles at me and brings one of her hands to my face to caress my cheek. Then she kisses me tenderly and lets her lips linger on mine for a while. She raises herself off of me and gets off the bed. I immediately frown at her actions. She just smiles at me and moves to the end of the bed. She unties my legs so that they are now moveable. She gets back on the bed and adjusts my legs so that she is between them. She wraps them around her middle and presses her body against mine. Out breasts and pussies brush together simultaneously as a result of her movement. A loud moan escapes my mouth and I push her closer to me with my legs. She wraps her arms under my upper body and starts to grind on me. I grind back as much as I can. Moans, sighs, whimpers escape our mouths as we move against each other. She starts to grind her pussy even harder into mine. We continue our ministrations and go at a faster pace. And after just a few moments, we both reach out peak and scream out each other's names in unison. She fully drops herself on top of me and buries her face in my neck while she catches her breath. I also try to catch my breath, but can't wipe the bright smile that is plastered on my face. She finally looks up at me and starts to smile when she sees me smiling. She gives me another sweet kiss then raises herself off of me again. She finally unties my hands. While I stretch my arms out, she just looks at me. With reverence and with love. I catch her looking at me and I smile up at her. I reach out for her hand and tug on it. She joins me on the bed and holds me close to her. I finally get to wrap my arms around her and I nuzzle her neck._

"_I love you." I whisper to her. _

"_And I love you my beautiful Bella. Always." she whispers back to me. _

I sigh heavily as I finally come to the end of the dream. I swallow a couple of times and breathe deeply to catch my breath. I take a sip of my lemonade and fan myself with my hand in an attempt to cool down.

"Hey, are you alright?" I hear a male voice asks me. I turn to my right and see a young man in a barista uniform. He looks around 5'11. He has a skinny build and probably a low hair cut a black barista hat covers his head. He has warm brown eyes and a small nose. His caramel brown completion looks handsome in the natural light. I have seen him around here a couple of times within the last two months. He must be kinda new. He frowns slightly and looks concerned.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright." I say to him.

"You sure? Not trying sound creepy or anything, but I couldn't help but notice that spaced out look you had on your face for the past ten minutes. You must really be thinking hard. I get like that sometimes too when I have to sit through those long ass lectures" he says to me. I chuckle at the last part of what he says.

"Yes, I'm sure. Well…I think so. I guess. I just tend to be up in my head a lot. And I can relate to that. That's was me all through college." I say to him.

"Thankfully it's my last year, so the torture will be over soon" he says smiling and I chuckle again. He changes his stance to a less tense one, visibly becoming comfortable.

"Well congrats. What are you studying?" I ask him.

"Psycholoy. That's what I have been devoting my days to. And the rest of the time I am here. I started working here so that I can save up some money to move out of my best friend's apartment and into my own." He says to me.

"Well I definitely wish you luck. That process can always be daunting. I know, I had to go through it. But I will let you know if I hear of any good priced apartments. I have a few family members who work in real estate, so I hear about those things all the time." I tell him. He smiles at me and gives me a head nod.

"Thanks a lot, that's really nice of you" he says smiling at me.

"It's the least I can do. It was nice of you to check if I was okay." I say to him.

"Touche miss lady" he says and tips his hat to me. I laugh at his action.

"I'm Seth by the way" he finally tells me his name and reaches out is hand.

"I'm Bella" I tell him and shake his hand. I glance at the clock on the wall and sigh. I get up from where I am sitting and grab my lemonade.

"I gotta get back to work now. It was really nice meeting you. I work at the bakery not to far from here. Come by some time."I say while I make my way towards the door.

"Will do Miss. Bella. See ya around" he says in goodbye with a small smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note:

Hello everyone! I know it has been too long. I am again sorry for the wait, with so much things going on, and being too lazy to write, and loosing motivation, a lot has been getting in the way of me writing. But I did promise to finish this story, so I will not matter how long it takes!

I want to thank you all so much for showing interest and reading this story. Thank you for all of the follows and reviews and favorites for this story. Just thanks so much for all of your support!

Alright, on with the story! :)

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters from the book.

I apologize in advance for any mistakes and/or errors.

Reviews, criticisms, and suggestions and welcomed and appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

*All thoughts are in Italics

**Rosalie's POV**

I gently close the door to the guest bedroom and let out a sigh. Once Alice and I had arrived back to my place, I had tried everything I could to keep Alice calm. I made some dinner, vegetable stir-fry, her favorite. She only ate about half of it, claiming she wasn't very hungry. After a shower, she joined me in the den where we watched three of our favorite chick flicks together. Everything was relatively alright, until Emmett came in. He knew from the look on Alice's face that something was wrong. I gave in and told him all of what happened, because I knew he would find out eventually. He was absolutely livid. He started yelling and screaming that he would make Jasper pay. His reaction cause Alice to burst out in tears again and I tried to comfort her as best I could. After Emmett had calmed down a bit I ushered her upstairs to the guest bedroom, and held her crying form until she fell asleep. After recalling the evening events, I sigh and try to gather myself together. I walk down the hall into out bedroom. I lean on the door frame and stare at Emmett who is intensely staring at the floor.

"He is such a fucking bastard" he says, still staring at the ground. I agree silently, and shut our bedroom door then place myself beside him on the bed.

"I fucking trusted him," he ground out. "He seemed cool. Seemed like he treated her right. If I would have known…FUCK! If I would have just have known I could have fucking done something!" he yells out while he shoots up from his seat.

"This reminds me so much of what that bastard did to you. I wanna kill him" he whispers, still not looking at me.

"Rose," he says. Then he turns around to look at me. My heart breaks when I see a single tear run down his cheek. Emmett rarely cries, but when he does he is really hurt.

_My poor Emmett. This is tearing him up. _

I get up from my seat and take him into my arms. We hold each other tightly as we both cry, for Alice's situation and for the pain my past situation had both caused us. I move back from our embrace and sniff and wipe my eyes.

"Everything is gonna be okay Em. No one will hurt me like that again. You are my protector. I know you will keep me safe" I say as the sincerity bleeds through my voice.

_This is probably the most honest thing I have said to him in a long time. _

I then kiss him softly and wipe the stray tears from his face. He embraces me again then moves us both to the bed. I lay my head on his chest as we cuddle close.

"We have to help Alice get through this" I say to him. I feel him nod in agreement.

**Leah's POV**

I take another sip of the Apple martini in front of me and look around the room lazily. I may look calm, but I am actually a little reluctant to be here. I had put off doing this all week, but I know eventually the truth is going to come out. I wanted to be the one to do it. I am meeting AJ soon. I knew he would be making a drop off not too far from here so I told him to swing by.

_I don't know how this was going to go honestly. But he is like my brother, shit he practically is! I gotta tell him. He will believe me. And I have to protect him. _

I sigh and take another sip. Not long after, AJ arrives.

"I didn't take you for the martini type" he says smirking as he sits down next to me at the bar.

"Whatever fucker. I can be as sophisticated and as fancy shmancy as the best of them" I retort back with my own smirk. The bartender notices AJ and approaches.

"Can I get you anything to drink sir?" The bartender asks him.

"Just a coke please" he replies. Not surprising. AJ doesn't drink anymore. He hasn't had one in years. He finally turns to me.

"So what's up Lee?" he inquires.

"Something happened at the warehouse last week." I started. He nods and doesn't say anything, so I continue.

"Well, that Eve girl and I were planning to go there in the night just to chill and hang out. I was late because my car broke down. She still made it on time though. Someone ended up meeting her but it wasn't me. It was your bastard of a cousin James. Well long story short, he tried to take advantage of her. She tried to escape but failed. I came in time to get her out of there before anything went too far. Only reason I didn't shoot him was because of you" I say briskly then take another sip. I try to keep my face as neutral as possible, but I can see AJ going through it.

"Fuck James" he groans out while he put his face in his hands. He shakes his head.

"She pressin charges?" he asks without looking at me.

"Wouldn't be wise. Eve is not real" I say casually while looking around the bar again.

"What the fuck do you mean she is not real?" he asks incredulously. I turn to him then run my hands through my hair.

"The girl who says she was Eve isn't. She was faking. Her real name is Alice." I say then swallow and grip the edge of the bar table in an effort to keep my anger from rising up. AJ seems to take in this information then ponder it.

"Rose said she knows her" he begins.

"Yeah she does know Alice" I confirm.

"What the fuck is going on here" he says, seeming to think out loud.

_Exactly my fucking question. _

"I think Rose might be behind this shit. Never did trust that blonde bitch" I say with a disdainful look on my face.

"Nah, no way Rose would do that" he dismisses what I say and finally takes a sip of his coke that the bartender has quietly left.

"So you don't fucking believe me now?" I grit out and look at him disbelievingly.

"Lee calm down. I'm not saying I don't believe you. I's just saying that I don't think Rose would do that to us. And plus, I don't think we have all the facts yet" he says calmly.

"What more facts do we fucking need AJ?!" I exclaim while shooting both my hands up then back down. He says nothing and I just shake my head and ball my fists up. Then I swiftly draw my seat closer to him and look him in the eye.

"We need to protect ourselves in this fucking business. Always protect ourselves. I have been doing that for you since day one. Since the day you started this thing I have had your back and been there by your side protecting you. And you protected me. If you can't and choose not to protect us and this business you have built anymore, then I will! I will do whatever I have to do" I say angrily to him. He just sigh and looks away from me. I stand up and drown my drink, then slap the martini glass on the table. Then I walk over to his seat and stand closely by his side.

"And you can't trust anyone one hundred percent. One day, they may turn on you and end up to be liars" I whisper in his ear. I don't look back as I storm out of the bar.

**Bella's POV**

I shut off the car and take the keys out if the ignition. I grab my purse and get out of the car and head to Alice's door. After about a week and some unneeded encouragement from Edward, I am finally coming to see her after all the drama that happened. I wanted to wait at least a week so that so many people wouldn't be around so that it could just be Alice and I.

_I thought I would be more conflicted being here. But I'm not. Alice and I used to be best friends in a way, we still are. And I do still care about her. And she doesn't deserve what happened to her. I just hope we can both make up. I know we had some problems. But I still want to be there for her. _

I sigh as I finally reach the door. I give two soft knocks. After a couple of moments, nothing happens. I reach to knock again and the door swings open. I stare in shock as my hand drops limply to my side. The person standing at the door mirrors my shock and surprise.

_Rose. Holy fuck. _

My heart immediately starts woundingly wildly in my chest. I feel my knees weaken and my palms get sweaty. I take three deep breaths in an attempt to calm down.

_Bella, why are you so fucking shocked to see her? This IS Rosalie's house. _

I start to open my mouth to say something, but I am rendered speechless when Rosalie pulls me into an embrace. She wraps her hands tightly around my waist and my arms immediately wrap around her neck. My whole body lights ablaze as I feel her close to me.

_God, I missed this. I missed her so much. This feels so good, so right. I don't want to let go. _

"It's good to see you" she says quietly to me as she gives me one last squeeze before she lets me go. I look up at her and smile shyly.

"It's good to see you too" I reply. She motions for me to come in and politely takes my jacket from me when I shrug it off.

"Alice is in the living room. I will be upstairs if you both need me. I know you both need alone time to talk" she says quietly, she says looking away. I automatically frown.

_She doesn't want to look at me. _

"Thanks Rose" I say to her kindly. I move to start towards the living room.

"Bella," her voice stops me in my tracks. I turn back to her and my heart stops. She is looking right at me.

"Please be gentle with her. She is having a rough time. I mean, I know you know how to be gentle. You are the gentlest person I know. But ya know, she did kinda fuck us over, but….just…just be nice" she stammers out. My eyes widen slightly in shock.

_Rosalie never has trouble with words, she has always been a smooth talker. She sound actually nervous._

"I will Rose I promise" I tell her. I reach out for her hand and squeeze it, to reassure her. A jolt passed through our hand when they connect. She looks at me and I can see that she felt it too. We both quickly release each other's hands and she retreats upstairs without a word. My body is buzzing with life and I breathe deeply for a couple of minutes in an attempt to relax. Once I'm calm, I realize something.

_Rose thinks I'm gentle._

I can't help the smile that breaks out on my face as my body fills with warmth.

_Remember why you are here Bella._

Once I am reminded, I waste no time going to the living room. I see Alice staring out the window. She looks lost in thought. The whites of her eyes are hued red. Used tissues and the box they came from line the coffee table. My eyes start to fill with tears.

_Oh Alice, I haven't seen her so down like this. Jasper really broke her down._

Alice must have sensed my presence. She turned around and her eyebrows raise.

"Bella?" she says in surprise. You can hear the hint of a stuffy nose in her voice.

"Hey Alice" I say to her softly then wave. She keeps looking at me in disbelief. I tilt my head slightly to the side while I stare back at her in curiosity.

"I just didn't expect you to come is all" she answered my silent question and wiped her nose daintily. I silently make my way over to the couch were she was sitting. I plant myself next to her and start rubbing her back in an effort to comfort her. Her lips start to quiver and her eyes swim with tears. My own eyes start to become wet. I then pull her into a hug and hold her tight. She holds me back just and tight and cries against my shoulder. Once I feel her crying has subsided, I begin to speak.

"Alice, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there, I should have been. I shouldn't have let anything get between us. We were best friends. I should have been there to support you. I should have known, seen the signs. I should have saved you from it" I say to her. That's when she leans back and looks at me. She manages a small smile and wipes my face with one of her tissues.

"Bells, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. And if anyone should be apologizing for anything, it should be me" she says. She takes a deep breath.

"Bella, I have to tell you something. I have to tell you why I did it. I told Rose all of this too. But I need to tell you too. You deserve to know" Alice says as she takes my hand in hers. I look at her with worried eyes and squeeze her hand in encouragement for her to speak. She tells me everything. About her real mom and dad, about how he blamed her for everything, and about why she did what she did. I didn't say anything, and absorbed it all. But by the time she finished her story, the tears were flowing freely.

"Oh Alice," I say my voice cracking. "Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

"I was ashamed and scared for some reason, she said looking at the floor.

"Hey" I say to make her look at me. She raises her head.

"You don't ever have to be ashamed to tell me anything. You are still my best friend. Despite what happened in the past, I always cared about you, and I always will. You are still my sister" I tell her sincerely. She smiles at me then tackles me on the couch and hugs me tightly. I smile then let out a hearty laugh.

_Now there is the Alice I know. _

"What the fuck is going on in here?" I hear Roses voice break through our laughter. She is holding a white wine bottle on one hand and has a tray of wine glasses in the other. She had a half smile half smirk on her face, typical Rosalie.

"Bella and I were just making up" Alice says smiling at me and I smile back.

"Well good, I was tired of being the only one Alice takes on these ten million hour long shopping trips" Rosalie says while setting the bottle and glasses on the coffee table. Alice chucks a pillow at her in protest. Rose catches the pillow and throws in back at her. That sets Alice in a fit of giggles. I smile to myself.

_It's nice to see them getting along. _

Alice turns on the TV and settles back between Rose and I to watch it. I suddenly feel uncomfortable. Rose is still in the room. All the feelings and the emotions invoking her start to claw at the surface. It takes everything in me to keep my head straight at the TV and not look at her. But I do abuse my peripheral vision and look at her. She is glowing in the sunlight, she is the closest to the window. She looked beautiful as always. I traveled from her elongated neck, to her plump breasts, down to her firm arms, then to her...I stopped. I saw her hands intertwined with Alice's. Something within me snapped. All the emotions break through the surface. I feel like I have to hyperventilate, cry, and vomit at the same time. I suddenly stand up and hurry as fast as I can out the front door.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note:

Hello lovelies! Back at it again, I hope I didn't make you all wait too long. Again, I want to thank you so much to all of you for supporting this story. Thank you for all of the follows and reviews and favorites for this story. You all really keep me motivated! I can't thank you all enough!

Alright, on with the story! :)

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters from the book.

I apologize in advance for any mistakes and/or errors.

Reviews, criticisms, and suggestions and welcomed and appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

*All thoughts are in Italics

**Rosalie's POV**

My eyes widen in surprise as I watch Bella grab her coat and purse and high tail it out the door.

_What the entire fuck? _

I stare down at the ground and close my eyes to concentrate on pushing my feelings down.

_I could run after her, like she did for me. _

I swallow.

_No! That's just gonna make things worse and more awkward. You cut things off so let it be! _

"You should talk to her" Alice's soft voice breaks through my thoughts.

"No." I say simply. Alice's lets out a groan and rolls her eyes.

"You really should Rose" she urges me.

"No, we have nothing to talk about" I refute. I stand up and start to pace a little.

"Rose, come on. You have tons you need to talk about. You both have to talk at some point. You guys can't just go on living like this. Look, I know not a long time ago I had a different standpoint and view point on you two. But now I see that I was wrong. You both care about each other in some way. And you both have to be around each other. You guys just can't run the other direction when you see each other" Alice says.

"No Alice! Just no, okay?! Just leave it alone!" I tell her starkly. Alice throws her hands up and falls back into the couch. I sigh and look out the window.

"I'm gonna go make us some lunch." I say quietly and I make my way to the kitchen.

**Alice's POV**

I watch Rose stomp off to the kitchen and sigh.

_Why does she have to be so stubborn! If she would just listen to me, I-...wait no. You are going about this all wrong Alice. You can't meddle in her business. You did that before and look where that got you. _

I stare down at the floor and feel my lip start to tremble.

_I am tired of crying. That's all I can seem to do. I knew what Jasper was doing to me was wrong, so much like my biological father. But I just couldn't bring myself to leave, I didn't want to lose him too. I loved him. I still do. God, I'm so messed up! _

I take a shaky breath and look around the room and try to distract myself. An idea pops into my head. I decide to keep adding numbers from my address book into the new phone that Emmett got me. I go up to the guest bedroom and get the address book and phone out of my purse. I keep adding numbers until I get to the S's. Then I suddenly stop. I stare at Stella name.

_I should call her. I don't know if she would even want to talk to me. She must have heard something of what happened by now. _

I keep staring at her name and tap my finger nervously. I give in and dial her number.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hey Stella. It's Alice" I say quietly

"Oh my goodness! Thank God! I was so worried about you! They just said you weren't coming back to work for a while, and I didn't know who to call, and I didn't have any of your family member numbers. I tried calling Jasper and he wouldn't answer! Oh Alice! What happened?!" she says frantically. I take a deep breath.

"Stel, I have a lot to tell you. And I don't want you to interrupt, just let me talk alright" I request of her.

"Alright, I won't interrupt. I promise" she says. Then I pour my heart out for the third time and tell her everything. At first she is silent. I realize I have brought her to tears because I hear far away sniffling on the phone. She is trying to hide her crying, she almost never cries. She hates crying.

"I won't ask you why you didn't tell me. Because that's not what's important. I'm just so sorry this happened. What can I do to help?" She asks.

"Can you bring me one of your famous key lime pies you always make for the office parties? I would really like one of those" I say. She laughs.

"Of course kid, I can bring it to you on my way back from work. Where are you staying?" She inquires.

"With Rose" I state.

"Really?" she asks surprised. "After all of that? That's really kind of her."

"Yeah I was surprised too" I say. "I didn't expect it. But Rose has always been there when I needed her most. She may seem to have a heart made of ice but she really doesn't. She is caring, and she cares a lot about me. She is a great big sister" I say smiling to myself.

"Well maybe the three of us can hang out and eat that pie. Unless she is just nice to family "she jokes.

"Shut up Stella. It will be fine, and she will be nice...wellllllll uh… nice enough" I laugh and Stella joins in.

**Bella POV**

After I rushed out of the house, I only made it a few miles down the road before I had to pull over. Once I parked my car safely on the side of the road, I broke down in sobs. I stayed for a while, just crying. Still crying now.

_I couldn't stay in there, it was too much. I couldn't take it. It's not fair, it's just not fair, the feelings won't go away no matter what I do. _

I frantically look for some tissues and when I find some I loudly blow my nose. When I calm down I sit there some more, contemplating.

_Was I jealous? What the fuck Bella? There was no need to be jealous, she was just holding her sister hand for crying out loud! You are just all over the place, you need to get yourself together and figure out what the fuck- _

The shrill ringing of my phone brings me out of my thoughts. I read the caller id and smile slightly before I answer it.

"Hey Seth" I say into the phone.

"Hey! What's up? Are you busy?" He asks me.

"No not really" I say.

"Were you sleeping or something? It's kinda sounds like it" he observes.

"Nah, I wasn't sleeping. My voice just sounds all nasty from crying" I admit.

"Oh no! Why were you crying? Whose face do I have to fuck up?" He asks in a playful but fierce tone. I giggle at his words.

"Easy tiger. You don't have to do anything to anyone. I basically just had a bad time with some family and it made me upset is all. I'm really fine. I was probably just crying because I'm hormonal, you know with the pregnancy and stuff" I respond.

"How about a movie to take your mind off things? Then we could get something to eat?" He suggest.

"That sounds great" I say smiling.

"Cool, I'm at the apartment now, but I can take the bus and meet you at the theatre" he say

"Aw no you don't have to do all that. I can come pick you up. I'm not that far away. Be there in 15." I tell him.

"Thanks B see you then" he says before hanging up.

I went and picked up Seth and we made our way to the theatre. We saw this cheesy romance movie but it was hilarious. Seth and I cracked jokes the whole time. Then after we made our way to the diner across the street to grab some dinner.

"And I will have the large cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate shake" Seth says.

"That all you are getting? I thought you were greedier than that" I say with a smile on my face. Seth swats me playfully and I let out a giggle.

"You know," I start. "I can't remember the last time I laughed that hard" I confide.

"Same here. You are a freaking comedic genius Bells, and who knew you were such a potty mouth. That innocent pure woman act doesn't fool me for one second" he jokes while smirking.

"Shut up Seth" I say laughing. Then I ponder what he says.

"You are right though. I'm not so innocent. I'm not innocent at all" I say with a frown on my face.

"Aww Bells I was just kidding. No one is completely innocent. And you are a pretty good person. One of the best that I know" he said sincerely.

"Thanks Seth" I smile gratefully. "But you are probably much better than me. There are things I have done that I'm not so proud of" I admit.

"Like what?" he curiously.

"No, I can't tell you. I don't want to corrupt you" I say.

"Aw shit! This must be really juicy! Come on Bella, you have to tell. Spill!" he commands.

_I don't know…I mean I think I can trust him. He has been trustworthy so far. _

"Alright alright" I say trying to fight a smile. He does a little victory happy dance and I roll my eyes and finally let my teeth show. I pause for a moment and try to calm my fast paced heart. Then I engage in my normal nervous habits of lip chewing and thumb fiddling. Seth sense my nervousness and takes my hand in his.

"It's okay Bella, you can trust me" he says reassuringly while squeezing my hand. I nod and smile slightly.

"A couple of months ago, I started cheating on Edward." I start off. Seth raises and eyebrow and his eyes widen. He doesn't say anything so I continue.

"With his sister." I finish bluntly.

"With Alice?" he asks in disbelief.

"No Rose. And I...well…I think I am in love with her" I whisper.

"Oh shit," he responds. He lets out a big breath and shakes his head.

"Damn Bells, I wasn't expecting that" he admits.

"See I told you it was bad" I say looking down at the table in shame. My eyes water slightly. Silence grows between us and awkwardness sets in.

"I once cheated with a married man. And I fell in love with him too" Seth says, breaking the silence. I look up in shock at him.

"Being in love with someone who doesn't love you back hurts like fucking hell." he says bitterly. I sigh and nod in quiet agreement.

"So don't feel bad" he says. I look at him and he is smiling at me. I can't help but smile back.

"We all have done some dirt" he states before devouring the rest of his meal. I follow him and start to pick at my food with my fork.

_Yeah, some more than others. _

5 days later

**Edward's POV**

I grab my duffel bag out of the car and lock it up before I head into the gym. I put my stuff into a locker and head over to one of the treadmills. I spend about ten minutes on the machine before someone slaps me on the back. I turn around to see Emmett grinning at me.

"Hey man!" I exclaim smiling.

"Hey Ed!" he says back and bumps my fist.

"It's been a while. Where have you been man?" he inquires.

"At the hospital. Had to put in some extra hours. This is the first chance I have had for some free time in a few days. Bella is out with a friend so I decided to come to the gym" I explain to him and he nods in understanding.

I get back on the treadmill and he gets on the bench press beside me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him before taking a sip of water and speeding up my machine slightly.

"Just finished training someone. One of my clients wanted an impromptu work out session and wanted to come to this gym. I agreed just to see what the gym was like. It isn't half bad" he says and I smile at his compliment. Emmett is usually super critical of gym environments.

_Yeah, too critical. But he always made sure Jas and I got the best workouts possible. _

My mind then drifts to all the events that have happened this month.

"How is Alice doing?" I ask after a while.

"She comin round. Getting back to her old bubbly self bit by bit" he says smiling softly.

"That's really good. I don't like seeing her down like that" I say to him.

"Yeah same here" he agrees. "I just can't believe fucking Jasper bro. He is such a bastard for pulling that shit" he says with distain.

"Yeah, I just didn't think he would take things that far" he say looking down at machine but not seeing it, lost in my own thoughts.

"I didn't think he would do it again" The words flow from my mouth, my eyes still glazed over.

"What?" Emmett says, stopping his movements.

_Shit, I said that out loud didn't I._

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Emmett stands up and stand next to the treadmill eyeing me. I stop the machine and I sigh. I run my fingers through my hair.

"It's nothing Em" I say and try to move past him to another machine but he stops me in my tracks.

"Don't bullshit me Edward, tell me" he says sternly. I glare up at him.

"I made a promise to Alice I wouldn't say anything to anyone" I utter quietly. He stares me down for a good minute then her lets out a huff and shakes his head.

"Holy shit. You knew didn't you? You knew Jas did this shit before and you didn't say anything?! What the fuck Edward?!" he growls out heated his body buzzing with anger.

"I made a promise to Alice. I didn't want to break that promise. I don't want her to lose her trust in me!" I whisper harshly going to head to head with him and defending myself.

"She promised me she was going to leave if he did it again" I tell him. Sadness washes over me and it causes me to take a few steps back. Emmett looks up at the ceiling with is hand on his head.

"I just can't fucking believe you. Shit like that you don't keep to yourself. You really believed that she was gonna leave just like that?" he yells at me. This causes some people to stare at the scene we are making.

"Listen Em-" I start.

"No, you listen" I he snarls out while getting in my face. He looks me straight in the eye.

"If you really fucking loved your sister, you would have told someone she got the shit beat out of her no matter how many times it happened" he whispers. He gives me a looks of disgust before he storms into the locker room.

**Rosalie's POV **

"Em, why are you so pissed right now? What he did couldn't have been that bad" I say trying to calm Emmett down. A few minutes ago a call from a furious Emmett, something had happened between him and Edward at the gym apparently.

"Rose I don't want him in my fucking house anymore." He says sternly. I roll my eyes at his dramatics.

"But he's my brother Em. He has got to come around some time. You can't just fucking banish him from the house. What about your sports watching tradition on Sundays? I thought you loved doing that with him" I say trying to be the voice of reason.

"Fuck that, I don't need him to do that." He says stubbornly

"Just tell me what happened Em, what did he say?" I ask again. I hear him sigh. Someone calls his name in the background.

"Listen Rosie I gotta go, a client is waiting, I will tell you when I get home. Love you babe" he tells me quickly.

"Love you too" I say before hanging up. I sigh and shake my head.

_Men can be so childish sometimes. I should probably do some damage control. _

I dial Edwards's number and wait for him to answer.

"Hello?" He says

"What the fuck happened between you and Emmett?" I cut to the chase.

"Well hello to you too dearest sister" he says sarcastically.

"I don't have time for pleasantries Edward, just tell me what happened already" I say impatient. He sighs and gives in.

"I just said something I shouldn't have said" he tells me.

"Which was?" I prompt him.

"Rose, I really don't wanna tell you" he says quietly.

"Why can't the both of you tell me? What's the big fucking secret?" I complain.

Something in the corner of my eye catches my attention. I heard Edward talking, but I'm not listening. I see a small back car pull up right in front of my car. Out steps Leah.

_Why the fuck is she here? _

She starts to storm towards my car. I roll my eyes.

_Oh hell. _

"I gotta go" I say quickly and hang up without a response from him. I step out of the car and stare at her.

"You are a fucking backstabber" she says as she finally stands in front of me.

"Excuse me?" I say

"Oh you heard me bitch. How fucking dare you set up AJ with that fake shit? He put his ass on the line for you so many times and this is how you repay him? Repay all of us?" she asks venomously. I look at her in surprise and let out a short laugh that lacks humor.

"Wow. You have some big ass balls coming up here accusing people of shit that you don't even know about. You know I wouldn't do that shit, so don't even fucking try it Leah" I say dismissively. I swiftly turn from her and start to walk towards my house. Before I can get far she grabs my arms and swings me so I am facing her again.

"Did you just fucking put your hands on me?" I growl out at her.

"I wasn't fucking done with you. You know the girl. I blame you. Because you know the procedure and routine, you know you have to check out people before you even refer them. And I don't believe you for second. You have motives to sabotage us. AJ trusts you but I don't for one second, I never did. In the beginning I knew you were trouble, you almost got him fucking locked up. I won't let you hurt him, or any of us in any way" by the time she finished speaking she is up in my face. I look straight back at her.

"Leah, I don't know who the fuck pissed in your cereal this morning, but you are messing with the wrong bitch. I'm not fucking scared of you. I was only lenient towards you because of AJ. I never trusted your ass either. You fucking threaten me again and I will fucking end you" I snarl back at her. Just then her phone starts to vibrate. She takes it out and answers her text message. I roll my eyes and walk away from her to lock my car up and get my things. She seems to be leaving, I hear her car engine roar to life.

"This isn't fucking over Rose" she yells out the window before she speed off.

"Whatever bitch" I yell back not looking at her but manage I flip her off before entering the house.

**Edward's POV**

I walk towards briskly, eager to get into the house. I just want a nice warm shower and the embrace of my wife to forget the day's events. As I open the door the sound of Bella's giggling reaches my ears. It causes me to smile. I start to walk towards her and tell her about my day.

"Oh love, you are home. I am so stressed out! So I was at the gym today and-" I stop in my tracks and stare in utter disbelief at the scene before me. My bag slips out of my hand and my body turns cold. Bella and someone else are on the couch talking and laughing. That other persons is Seth.

_What?! Why the hell is he here? I never thought I would see him again I- God this day couldn't get any worse. _

Bella looks up me smiling at first but starts to from when she sees my lethargic state. She gets up to stand next me.

"You okay?" she says to me concerned and puts a hand on my shoulder. I keep staring at Seth with shock written on my face. Seth smirks slightly and gives me a knowing look.

"Edward?" Bella calls me name and snaps her fingers in front of my eyes. This helps to get me out of my trance.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just tried" I say trying to brush it off and place my arm around Bella's waist.

"What happened at the gym?" she asks me curiously.

"I will tell you later" I say while kissing her forehead. I eye Seth warily.

"Oh! This is Seth" she says while pointing to him. "He works at the café not far from the bakery" she tells me.

"Nice to meet you" Seth says feigning politeness.

"Likewise" I grit out. After a silent pause and a covert exchange of dirty looks, Seth breaks the quietness.

"I should probably get going. It's getting late" he says while standing up and grabbing his bag.

"Let me get that peach cobbler you wanted before you go. Wait one sec" Bella says while easing out of my embrace and heading to the kitchen. We both watch her walk out of the room.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I whisper angrily once Bella is out of earshot.

"Spending time with my friend Edward" he says to me casually.

"Since when are you and Bella friends? You can't be friends with my wife! Are you fucking crazy?" I try to suppress my voice from elevating. He glares at me with hatred.

"Fuck you Edward. I can do whatever the fuck I want. You are just saying that cause you are a pussy. Man up and own up to your actions." He spits out at me. Bella enters to room again so we force our faces to be neutral. They say their goodbyes and hug each other. The urge to rip Bella away from him surges through me.

"I'm itching for my bed. Ed can you see Seth out please?" Bella says whole she starts towards the stairs.

_He can see his own ass out for all I care. _

"Sure sweetie" I say not wanting to deny Bella. Seth and I both head towards the door. I open the door quickly and stare at him.

"I don't want you in my house again" I say while scowl at him.

"Me being in your house should be the least of your worries right now. You need to fucking talk to your wife. Tell her what happened. She deserves to know. And if you don't do it, I will" he gives me a menacing glower before he walks out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note:

Hello everyone! I apologize for the wait again. Again, I want to say thanks to everyone for the support and encouragement. Thank you all for all of the follows and reviews and favorites for this story!

Alright, on with the next chapter! :)

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters from the book.

I apologize in advance for any mistakes and/or errors.

Reviews, criticisms, and suggestions and welcomed and appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

*All thoughts are in Italics

Text messages underlined

_2 Months Later _

**Bella's POV **

I am in her embrace, we are laying naked on a beach. The gentle, cool wind hugs our bodies. The contrast of the beige sand and cerulean blue water makes for a beautiful sight. I stare at the woman who is laying at my side. She is hovering over me slightly. The sunlight shining through her hair makes her look like a goddess. Her soft lips pepper light kisses across my jaw and down my neck. I can't help the absolutely giddy smile that breaks out on my face. She looks up at me and laughs happily.

"Hey!" I swat her butt playfully. "Why are you laughing at me?" I ask feigning hurt. She smiles then kisses my pouting lips.

"I'm not laughing at you baby. I'm just happy. And I love seeing you smile like that. That makes me really really happy" she says against my face. I bring my hand to her face and caress it in adoration. Then I run my fingers through her blond tresses. I look at her blue orbs and sigh in contentment.

"My love for you is infinite. It's know no bounds of time and space" I whisper to her.

"My love for you is pure. It knows no darkness and fear" I whispers back to me softly.

"My love for you is everything. It's is all I see and all that I want" I tell her.

"My love for you is everywhere my Bella" she tells me sweetly.

"It is here," she says and she puts her hand on my head.

"And here," she says and puts her hand over where my heart is.

"And here" she says and puts her hand over my pregnant stomach.

I gasp and rise up quickly from the couch. I gasp for air a couple of more times before I manage to calm down. Then I look around the room, slightly disoriented.

_Calm down Bella. You are home. You just fell asleep while watching a movie. You were dreaming. About Rose. Fuck again! But this was different. This is the first time I have been pregnant in a dream about her. _

I sigh and shake my head to rid myself of the dream and my thoughts of her. I grab my phone that is on the coffee table and look at it. I check the time and see that it is 1:17 in P.M. Then I see a text from Edward.

Hi love. Can't make it to doctors today. Car still in the shop. Need yours. Asked-

The knock on the door causes me to look up.

_Who is that? Might be the crib I ordered a couple of weeks ago. _

I put my phone down and go to answer it. I open the door and my mouth drops.

"Rose?" I croak out. There she is in all her luscious glory, as if my dream called her to me. She is dressed in black leggings, black high heeled boots, a white tang top and a black leather jacket.

_She looks so badass, and so hot. _

"Hey" she replies back, looking at me oddly from my response.

"Sorry sorry, I just didn't know you were coming over" I stutter nervously.

"Edward didn't tell you? Wouldn't surprise me that the prick forgot to mention it. Said he wanted Alice and I to go with you to some appointment" she tells me. I scrunch my face up in confusion, but then remember my politeness and let her in. My eyes can't help but to glace at her round backside.

_I swear Rose has the best ass. _

I bite my lip and nod slightly in agreement with myself. I glance at the couch and move to straighten it up.

_Don't want her to think I am a slob…Who cares what she thinks?! Aw fuck it I do! _

When I finish cleaning off the couch, I grab my phone and read the rest of Edwards's text message.

Can't make it to doctors today. Car still in the shop. Need yours. Asked Rose and Alice go with you. Thought you could use the company. I'm sorry sweetheart. I love you!

"Ohhhhh" I utter in understanding. Rose is playing with her phone when I look back at her.

"Where is Alice?" I asked.

"She had to go meet with her lawyer about the divorce and Jasper's case. She says she will meet us after the appointment" she tells me without looking up.

"Oh alright. Well I'm gonna go upstairs and get ready. I would have been ready before but I fell asleep" I tell her.

"Okay" she responds again without looking up. I sigh and head up the stairs

_This is going to be a long day. Ugh! Why did Edward do this to me! It's not his fault, he was just trying to be nice and made sure I had support. But Rose of all people? Karma is really biting me in the ass._

I dress myself as quickly as I can, in black leggings and a long sleeved sky blue sweater. I do my hair up in a bun and put on the new gold heart locket that I bought. It's the baby's heart locket, but I thought that it would be more significant if I wore it throughout my pregnancy. Once I am done, I look at myself in the mirror and my eyes focus on my baby bump. I'm showing now. I smile at my reflection and rub my stomach.

"You are growing every day. Making mommy bigger and bigger huh? I can't wait to see you" I say to the baby. With one last tummy rub, I grab my keys, and a light tan jacket and head downstairs. I see Rose still playing on her phone. She is too still. And her stillness looks forced.

"I'm ready" I state to get her attention. She looks up and her face is expressionless. She gets up and moves to the front door. I follow her and put my jacket on then lock the front door. Parked in front of my house is her bright red mustang. I reach to the passenger side and before I can open the door, her hands reaches for the handle. To my surprise she opens the door for me. I look up at her and she is looking at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well are you gonna get in or what?" she says, some impatience in her voice.

"Sorry, thanks." I say quietly and get into the car. She shuts my door then gets into the driver seat and we head off. There was an uncomfortable silence in the car for about five minutes, though it felt like much longer.

"Do you know where to go?" I say breaking the silence,

"Yeah, I have been there a couple of times before." she replies. More silence.

"Why did you agree to take me" I say boldly, again breaking the silence. Her eyes glance at me briefly, then looks back at the road.

"Had nothing to do for the afternoon. It was something to do" she says calmly and turn her eyes back towards the road. I look at her and repeat in my head what she just said. Tears start to flow from my eyes.

_So, just something to do huh? Was I just something to do?! Was I just another fuck and then you move on to the next one?! Ugh! Maybe she didn't mean it that way. Am I overreacting? I don't know and honestly I don't care! I'm hurt dammit! _

I felt all the emotions that I had trying to bury deep inside of me started to spill out, hurt, resentment, guilty, lust and love.

"We can't just pretend like it never happened!" I blurt out with a shaky crying voice.

"Yes we can" she answers evenly and she keeps her eyes straight.

"I don't want to pretend Rose! I don't want to fucking forget!" I yell out my true feelings, tears streaming down my face.

"We have to!" she barks back at me. Her shouts causes me to burst out in tears and I start to sob shamelessly.

"Oh shit! Fuck…Bella don't cry" she says immediately. She pulls over and stops the car and I can feel her eyes on me.

"Bella, please don't…just don't-" I hear her voice crack at the end of her sentence. This causes me to look up at her. She looks beautiful as always, her hair straightened perfectly, not a strand out of place, her lips stained a fiery red form her lipstick. Her smoky eye shadow pops on her porcelain skin, but also from her eyes come a trail of tears stained from her black mascara. And in her eyes, I see it too, everything I was feeling, the hurt, the resentment, the guilt, the lust, and the love.

"Rose" I whisper to her in a silent plea. She quickly takes me into her arms into a tight hug. I instant put my arms around her. She buries her face in my neck. I feel her tears against my skin and this causes fresh ones to fall from my eyes. We hold onto to each other for dear life and cry for ourselves and each other. Once our tears subside, we don't let go. We just stay there holding each other.

"You make me feel the same way I make you feel. Don't think for a second that I don't have feelings for you" she whispers to me suddenly. Shock grips me then warmth spreads over my body as I hear words I wanted to hear for so long.

"But we shouldn't act on them. We crossed a line. You know we did" she whispers to me again.

"I know" I respond quietly. Suddenly she starts to rub my protruding stomach. I look down at her hand over my stomach and warmth fills be again.

"I think you are going to be a great mother. And I think you will have a beautiful baby" she says. I smile bigger than I have in a long time. I look down at her, she is already looking at me, and has a small smile on her face too. I look up and glance at our surroundings. We were already in the parking lot of the doctor's office. I didn't realize it before. I look at the time and see it is five minutes away from my appointment time.

"I should go in. Are you sure you want to come? I don't want you to be uncomfortable or in pain being there" I say. She gets up from our embrace and I immediately miss being close to her.

"I'm a big girl Bells, I can handle it" she says in very Rosalie like fashion. I nod, and we both get out of the car and head into the office together.

"It's always so cold" I say as Doctor Young squeezes gel onto stomach. Both Doctor Young and Rosalie let out a chuckle. I was thankful that Doctor Young said it was okay for Rosalie to be with me in the room. I had really wanted her there. And time with her was so precious, I didn't want to be away from her.

"So how have you been feeling lately Bella?" Doctor Young asks kindly as she gets everything situated for all of us to see the baby.

"I have been feeling okay. I have a little back pain but nothing too bad. And my nausea isn't so bad anymore" I tell her.

"Good good. What about your stress levels? Are you stressing as much as you were before?" She asks. I pause before I answer the question. I bite my lip and automatically look at Rosalie for her reaction. She looks at me concerned and a bit mad.

_Shit, she looks like she is gonna ask about that later, I just know it. But I gotta be honest. I'm not putting to baby's health at risk. It's cute that she us concerned though. _

I fight a smile.

"Well, it hasn't increased," I started with the positives. "But it is about the same. I am trying to lower it. Hot baths usually help" I say

"Well hot baths are a good method to lower stress, but I think that you should try multiple methods to do so. I suggest that you try exercise, for example yoga. That is also a great way to help lower tension" Doctor Young tells me expertly. I nod and consider her advice.

"Well then, are we ready to see the baby?" Doctor Young asks the both of us smiling.

"Yes!" I almost squeal out. Rosalie nods and gives a small smile.

"Today I should be able to tell you the sex of the baby. Would you like to know?" Doctor Young asks. I pause again at this question.

_Edward and I never discussed this. I really want to know but what if he wants it to be a surprise? Ugh but I wanna know, the suspense is killing me! I'm carrying the baby so I'm making the decision! _

"I want to know" I say confidently. "Alright let's take a look" Doctor Young says and proceeds to show us the baby. I suddenly get really nervous and grabs Rosalie's hand. Her head whips over to look at me so she must be surprised. I almost withdraw my hand in fear I pushed her away. But heart warms when she holds my hand tight and gives it a squeeze. I look over to the screen in wonderment, I am always so amazed when I see that tiny life growing inside of me.

"It's a girl" Doctor Young says breaking the silence.

"A girl" I repeat smiling brightly. "I really wanted a girl!" I exclaim. I burst out into happy tears at the news. I am suddenly enveloped into a tight hug. The sweet raspberry smell tells me its Rose hugging me so I quickly hold her against me.

"I'm happy for you Bells," she whispers in my ear, then kisses it. My heart start sounding wildly and takes everything in me to stop myself from kissing her.

"Congratulations Mrs. Cullen" Doctor Young says while smiling brightly at me.

"Thank you" I respond teary eyes once I reluctantly leave Rosalie's embrace. Doctor young cleans me off and gives me all the paper work and instructions that I need. We finally set out and leave the office.

"Thanks for coming with me" I tell Rose once we are driving.

"You are welcome" she says and gives a small smile.

"Are you sure you are okay?" I ask in concern. She sighs and I can see her rolling her eyes.

_Typical Rose._

"Yeah I'm fine. But I'll admit… it was a little hard. But I'm okay" she says to me. I reach out to grab her free hand, but her phone starts buzzing stops me in my tracks. She quickly answer it and puts it on speaker.

"What," Rosalie says bluntly.

"You have to stop answering the phone like that" Alice says annoyed, soprano voice comes thought the phone. Rose smirks at that.

"Oh hey Al, you are on speaker. Bella and I just left the appointment" Rose tells her.

"Hey Bella! How did it go? "Alice asks me.

"It's went great. We found out it's a girl" I say and I start smiling again.

"A girl?!" Alice squeals "That's amazing, Bella I am so happy for you! Oh my goodness, we have so much work to do! Now that we know the sex of the baby, we can fully prepare! We have to get clothes, shoes, and a bassinet! Or maybe a crib! And bottles! Toys, lots of toys! And-"

"Slow the fuck down motor mouth" Rosalie interjects Alice's speech. "We all know you are a shopaholic and have a serious problem but leave the shopping to Bella here, will you? She is the one actually having the baby" Rosalie says, in a matter of fact tone. The over dramatic sigh that's comes from Alice cause me to chuckle.

"Yeah yeah I know, but that doesn't mean I can't help!" Alice defends.

"I want Alice to help, I am gonna need a second opinion on a lot of things" I say to them both.

"Oh so you're on her side now" Rose says feigning betrayal.

"I'm not picking sides! You can help too if you want. Might even put you on shopping duty with Alice" I shoot her a playful smirk. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head smiling.

_She didn't say no. Maybe she really doesn't want to help. _

Alice's giggles at our playful disagreement.

"I think we should celebrate! Let's go out! Or throw and impromptu party!" Alice suggests gleefully.

"I'm not really the go out or party type right now Al" I say rubbing my belly and thinking of my aching back.

"What about a girl's night in then? We can do it at my place" Rosalie suggests. I look at her a bit surprised, but nod in agreement.

"That's a great idea Rosie! I will pick up some ice cream, chips, Chinese takeout, and mani/pedi items. See you two soon!" Alice chirps to us. We all agree and say our goodbyes and Rosalie hangs up.

"You mind taking me home to get some clothes?" I ask Rose.

"Sure I can do that" she says and she drives us back to my house. We both get inside and I shout a "I won't be long" to her when I get upstairs. I get an overnight bag and start to pack my things. I see my phone light up. I see Edwards name flash so I pick up.

"Hey" I say.

"Hey love, I just got a break so I called to see how you were doing. How was the appointment?

"It's was good" I say immediately then I force myself to pause

_Do I want to tell him the sex of the baby right now? Like over the phone? Maybe I should surprise him with it. A nice surprise. I should at least tell him in person, I feel like I owe him that. _

"I got see the baby, it was nice as always. I brought home another sonogram picture" I finish smoothly, successfully covering my pause.

"That's great honey, text me the picture when you get the chance" he requests.

"I will. By the way, I won't be here tonight. Rose, Alice, and I are having a girl's night at Roses place" I tell him.

"Okay honey, that's should be fun. I will miss you tonight though" he tells me sweetly.

"I will miss you too" I lie. The usual twinge guilt that comes with lying stabs at me.

"Oh, I meant to ask you. Have you talked to Seth lately?" he asks. I raise an eyebrow.

"We texted a little bit yesterday, but not really. Why?" I ask as I start to put all the things I gathered it my overnight bag.

"No reason. I...I-uh-was just wondering. Um, you know what, I have to go! They need me down the hall. I love you honey!" he says and abruptly hangs up. I looked at the phone surprised and scrunch up my face in confusion.

_That was really weird. Since when does he care about Seth? And Edward almost never stutters like that. _

I brush off the incident, deeming it as nothing and I finish getting everything. Then Rosalie and I head over to her place.

"I'm kinda hungry" I say once we get inside.

"Me too. And Alice still isn't here with the food. She usually isn't this damn slow. Anyways, I'll make us some sandwiches" she says and heads over to the kitchen. I almost follow her, but then I remember that I am still holding my things. I go to the living in room and put them down. I set everything down on the couch. As soon as I stand up right, someone grabs me and holds me to them. They quickly cover my mouth so that the screams that are coming out of me are muffled. I start to struggle wildly in an attempt to free myself, but the cold metal that suddenly presses against my forehead cause me to freeze. The realization of a gun being pressed against my skull makes my blood run cold.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note:

Hello everyone! It has been a long time, I know. I have been procrastinating and lost motivation at some points. But as I promised I am going to finish this story. I received a PM recently that really kicked me in the butt and motivated me to put a chapter up. Again, I want to thank you for all of the support I have s been receiving for this story. Without you guys reading, I wouldn't be receiving the incredible motivation and great feedback you all always give. So thank you! :)

Alright, Let's get to the drama!

Stephenie Meyer own _Twilight_ and all of the characters from the books.

I apologize in advance for any errors and/or mistakes.

Reviews, criticism, and suggestions are always welcomed. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

*All thought in italics

**Bella's POV**

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. My chest heaving with weighed down breaths, my head and heart pounding, and my fists tightened in anxiety and utter terror. I wanted to scream out, but I knew if I did, a bullet would be in my brain before I could blink.

_Fuck! Shit! I have to make it out of this alive, for my baby, I have to! And Rosalie, she is in the kitchen. Fuck! I have to protect her too. Maybe I can reason with this person. What the fuck would I say? Maybe they want money. I could give them money._

Before I could open my mouth I hear the door unlock. I hear the rustle of bags along with the click clack of heels.

_Alice. Shit. _

"Ali-" I start to scream before my captors hand roughly stifles my words.

"You shut the fuck up and stay quiet" a female voice hisses.

_So it's a female? Who the fuck is she? Maybe I can take her. No no, I can't. I'm not putting my child more at risk. _

I obediently stay silent and pray Alice and Rose find me soon. I hear the sound of heels coming towards us.

"I am so sorry girls!" Alice yells as she comes into the living room. She hasn't looked up yet but she seems to be sending a text on her new phone.

"I know I took forever," Alice continues. "But the line at the Chinese place was surprisingly long. And I wanted to stop the get some more things for the ba-" she finally looks up. Her eyes widen in horror and she drops her phone in shock. The sound of the shattered screen pierces through the silence. Another pair of heels rush into the room.

"I heard something crack. Someone better have not broken my-" Rosalie is also stopped in her tracks. She takes in the scene before her and in a split second her face turns from slight anger to complete rage.

"YOU BITCH! " she roars out they charges at my captor. My captor switches positions and puts her arm around my neck and points the gun at Rose. This causes me to start fighting and screaming again. This seems to get Alice out of her shock.

"Rose no!" Alice shouts and she manages to grab Rose's arm before she can get her hands on the women holding me.

"Leah, you fucking cunt! How dare you! I will fucking murder you!" She rages on. Rosalie fights against Alice, but Alice manages to hold her back.

"Yeah right, like you could pull that shit off. You are just weak, you were always weak! Your dumbass would probably end up killing yourself instead of me!" Leah yells back with the gun still pointed. Alice then runs in the middle of them and puts her hands up to tries to put an end to their bickering.

"Both of you, stop! Just stop!" Alice screeches out in a command.

"Get the fuck out of the way" Leah spits out to Alice while her eyes are still trained on Rosalie.

"No" Alice refuses and she stands completely in front of Rosalie shielding her.

"Get. Out. Of. The. Way." Leah repeats her voice raising.

"Leah no!" Alice stands her ground. "Let's just talk about all of this like civilized adults"

"You wanna be civilized now? After you and your sister try to fuck me, AJ, and everybody else in the crew over? Fuck no. The time to be civilized is over" Leah grits out and her hold tightens slightly on my neck.

"What the fuck are you talking about you delusional bitch! I could give less than two shits about you and the crew. But I love AJ and AJ knows I would never rat him out like that! But you know what? I'm gonna stop repeating myself to you because you are obviously too fucking stupid to comprehend what I am saying" Rosalie hisses out at Leah. Rose pushes past Alice and lunges to grab onto Leah's hair. This causes Leah's hands to shoot up to defend herself, freeing me. I pant and shake and massage my neck to dull the pain. I look to my left and see the gun splayed on the ground. I look up to see Rosalie and on top of Leah, punching her jaw with brute force. Alice races to break up the fight, but one stray leg in the tangle of legs manages to reach her face, knocking her to the floor. During the attack Leah notices Rosalie has left her right side vulnerable and delivers a brutal pounding to it with her fist. Rosalie cries out and Leah takes this opportunity to flip them so that she is on top. Leah wastes no time and starts to immediately punch Rosalie. She grabs her blonde tresses and slams her head to the ground. Her screams don't deter Leah and she keeps going without no mercy. Alice is yelling, screaming, and pleading for it to stop. I on the other hand stay silent and watch helplessly.

_I am too weak. Fuck! I can't fucking do anything about this!_

I start to see blood and Leah's fists.

"No," I whisper.

_I can't let Rose get hurt. I have to do something! Think Bella, fucking think! What can your pregnant ass do? Pregnant…That's it! _

I hold my stomach and start to moan out in pain. Alice immediately rushes to my side.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice asks in a panic. I start to moan louder and look Rosalie's way. She has managed to get Leah off her and she is standing.

_I have to make this more effective. _

I pretend to lose my balance and start to fall. Alice tries to catch me. I glance to Rosalie and I see her face contort into worry. She pushes Leah off of her with as much force as she can muster then delivers a round house kick to Leah's face. Leah stumble to the floor and Rosalie rushes to my side.

"Bella talk to me! What is it? Is it the baby?!" Rose asks as she finally reaches me. She is frantic and shaking. "We need to take you to the hospital!" she says breathing heavy and helping me up. Alice helps her and once they finally have me standing I process what Rosalie said.

"No no!" I yell out. "I just…I just need to lie down. I feel so shaky and weak. Something might be wrong" I croak out, trying to look as sick as possible.

"Let's get you up stairs" Rose says to me as she take of most of my weight. Then she turns to Alice.

"Ali, I'm not trying to be a bitch to you right now in your tough times and all, but ou have ten minutes to get this psycho bitch out of my fucking house or I am calling the police" she says venom rolling off her tongue and her eyes looking deadly at Leah. Alice still looks shaken up from everything. I reach out for her hand and squeeze it gently to offer some comfort. She looks at me and smiles slightly, the touch seeming to calm her and bring her to reality.

"Got it" she finally answers Rose. Rosalie carries her weight and some of mine up the stairs and we get safely away from the madness for now. Relief washes over me.

**Alice's POV **

I watch the two of them go up the stairs. Once they disappear I don't turn around immediately. I take a second, and breathe.

_You made this mess. You had to know it would blow up in your face. Now it's time to make it right. Fix it._

I turn around to see Leah staring dead at me. Her eyes are black and fierce. She looks as if she wants to take my clothes off and throw me off a cliff at the same time. That looks is making me feel like she can end my life and begin it all over again in a single breath. I feel like she is looking into my soul. No one has ever looked at me that way before. It's frightening and thrilling at the same time.

"You lied to me" she grits out. Her words cut deep and cause me to physically step back. I make my hands into shaky fists and I feel the tears start to build up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry" I breathe out my lips trembling.

"I'm fucking sorry" she says then lets out a humorless laugh. "That's all people like you ever fucking say. I'm sorry. You saying that bullshit doesn't change the fact that you fucking lied to me" she grits out, standing dangerously still.

"Leah, what I did wasn't right. I know that now. I was just trying to protect and save my sisters. But I didn't do it the right way. I didn't do the right thing. I'm sorry I had to get you involved. I'm so sorry I hurt you" I with regret, moving closer to her and reaching out to comfort her.

"You didn't fucking hurt me" she yells out. She gets in my face and stares me down.

"I never let anyone hurt me because I never let anyone in. I hardly trust anybody, just a few fucking people. And my stupid stupid ass was about to start to letting you in. I started to trust you, I really did. Because I thought you were different. But you are the same. You are worse. You are a fucking con artist and I almost fell for your trap" she whispers maliciously to me. I let out an uncontrollable sob and the tears start to flow freely.

_Why am I in the position again? Why am I always the one feeling bad? Why am I the victim? Jas-…he made me feel like this. He always did, but not anymore. Fuck him. Fuck him to fucking hell. Fuck anyone who makes me feel like this._

"Fuck you Leah" I spit out in her face. She looks slightly taken aback at my language choice. "I am owning up to my mistakes. But I will not apologize for making you feel again. I will not apologize for my friendship and how I feel for you. All of this time we spent together I was myself. You know me, who I am, and what I have been through. The only lie I told you was my name. But you saw me, you saw everything! And I WILL NOT apologize for that" I tell her looking her dead in the eye. We just stay silent and stare for what seems like an eternity. I can feel my expression start to soften as I get lost in her eyes. I can feel us getting closer and closer until are breaths are mingled together. She is the first to break away. She locates her gun and grabs it. She gives me one last look and then walks out the front door. I stand there, not sure what to do. So I just start to cry.

**Bella's POV **

My eyes are trained on Rosalie as she cleans up her face in the bathroom. I am lying in the middle of her bed with one of her throw blankets over me. I haven't been in this room for a long time. But being in here again is bringing back all the feeling and memories I have been trying to avoid for so long. My heart twinges and my stomach churns.

_We had sex here. We made love here, in this bed. _

My heart beat quickens and my loins jump as I think about the times we have taken each other in this bed.

_Bella stop for fucks sake! You can't be thinking about that shit right now. You can't go back. There is more important things going on right now. Stop it! _

"You sure you don't need some help?" I say to her in an effort to distract myself.

"No, I'm alright, you just relax. I have done this before, nothing a little make up can't fix." She replies.

"Is she gone" I ask quietly, and I can't help the fear that spikes through me. Her holding that gun to my head will be etched in my mind for a long time.

"Yeah, I think I heard the door close a couple of minutes ago. She better be gone if she knows what's good for her" I can hear the apparent distain in her voice. The room is silent for a moment.

"How are you feeling? I hope that bitch didn't leave a mark. That will really make me want to fuck her up." she growls out. I smile slightly at her protectiveness.

"I'm okay. My neck hurts a little but I don't think it's bruised. I should call the cops. And goodness if Edward finds out he is going to have a fucking fit" I say looking down and playing with the blanket and shaking my head

"Yeah, Emmett too. And I have a mind to call the cops too. But I don't want AJ to get burned by all of this. He may do not the purest thing for a living, but he was there for me in my darkest time. I don't want to hurt him" she tells me, her voice dripping with sincerity. I open my mouth to ask her if she minds talking more about AJ, but I stop in my track when I see her. She comes out of the bathroom moments later, her face back to its normal perfection.

_God, she is so beautiful_

I shiver at the sight of her.

"Are you still cold?" she asks concerned. "Here," she says. Then she moves to lay down next to me and moves me so that I am laying on her chest. My arms automatically wrap around her.

_Shit, this feels so fucking good. Fuck _

I fight the urge to hold her tight to me.

"Is that better?" she asks.

"Definitely yes" I say before I can think about it. I close my eyes and for a few moments, I lay there, completely contented. I then stare up at Rosalie and to my surprise she is staring back at me. I see the love again in her eyes, so much stronger this time

_This can't be real. This has to be a dream. This isn't really happening. _

"Bella" she whispers my name. I look at her, entranced, unable to answer.

"Bella, I want to kiss you" she tells me. "Don't let me kiss you" she asks. But I am unable to move. She leans in closer, at a snail's pace. But I take in every second. How her eyes never leave my lips. How her sweet smelling breath moves slowly between our faces. How her arms hold me closer inevitably pushing me towards her.

"Bella tell me no" she pleads. Her lips are now so close to mine that I can taste them.

_She is so close to me. She wants me, I know she does. I want her, more than anything. _

"I can't" I whisper her to her. And without no pause she kisses me. We both moan into the kiss and hold unto each other for dear life. We kiss again and again and again and again. Each one more breathless and needy and passionate than the other.

"Bella tell me to stop" she says in-between kisses. "We shouldn't be doing this" she tries to reason with me.

_Find some fucking will Bella! Stop! _

I yank my lips away from hers and try to catch my breath. This prompts her to attack my neck with kisses.

"Oh god" I moan out and my middle aches with need. I feel as though I am losing my breath, but at the moment I don't care. I am drowning in the ecstasy of the way she is making me feel.

_She can't stop, you have to be the one to stop this_

"Go check on Alice" I blurt out before things go any further. This seems to bring her back to reality and she stops kissing me. She leans her head against my neck and is panting loudly. She gives me one last kiss on my neck then untangles herself from me. She sighs deeply then gets off the bed and leaves the room.

_Shit._

I try to gather my though and comprehend what just happened.

_It shouldn't have happened. Period. _

But then one though dawned on me.

_She has to feel the same. It must be uncontrollable for her too. She couldn't stop._

I lay myself back on the bed and stare up at the wall.

_I don't even know what's going to happen now. We were getting along, things were going well, and now this shit has to happen. Fuck!_

My text tone going off jolts me out of my inner monologue. I forgot that it was beside me all this time. I grab it and look at what it is says. The text is from Seth.

It reads: Need to talk to you ASAP. Let's meet up

My face scrunches up in with worry.

I text back: Hope everything is alright

A few seconds' later answers back: Everything is fine. Just really need to tell you something. Has to be in person though.

I text back: Okay. I can meet tomorrow night at the diner. That okay?

Another minute later, he texts back: Cool. See you then.

I set down my phone and run a hand through my hair

_Wonder what this is gonna be about. I hope it's not bad. I don't think my heart could take any more bad _

**Rosalie's POV**

I walk down the stairs slowly, trying to get myself together before I face Alice.

_What the fuck was that? Are you that fucking weak? You begged her, fucking begged her to make you stop! You beg no one, not even Emmett much less Bella. Shit, you are losing it Hale. Big time. But…fuck that make out session was amazing. Bella is such a good kisser. It felt so fucking good. So right. I lo-..Stop! don't you dare! _

"Fuck" I whisper to myself. I force myself to keep walking and enter the living room. There is see a crying Alice. I go into protective big sister mode and rush over to her.

"What happened? You okay? Shit I shouldn't have left you down here alone with her, I'm sorry! Did she hurt you?" I ask her I am kneeling down in front of her inspecting her.

"No,. And it's okay. You had to look after Bella" Alice says her voice laced with tears.

_I hate seeing her this way_

I scoop her up in my arms and hug her to me tightly.

"If is see that bitch again I am seriously gonna slit her throat" I say to myself more than Alice.

"Don't hurt her" she says quietly. I end out embrace and look at her surprised.

"I know what she did wasn't right. But don't hurt her. Just let her be. Give her a chance like you gave me one. If she attacks again, then we do something. But don't go after her. I think she might have learned her lesson. She left with a lot of bruises." Alice reasons with me.

"Good, she deserves those bruises. You are too fucking nice. Defending her" I say and shake my head. I rise up and put out my hand to help her up.

"But fine, as long as the bitch isn't near any of us I won't touch her. But I am only doing this for you" I tell her in finality. She smiles and a little and gives me another hug. The doorbell ringing interrupts out sisterly moment.

"Jesus, what now?" I grind out grumpily. Alice gives my arm a comforting rub.

"You go get the door and I will check on Bella" she suggest and I nod in approval. I hear her heels click clack up the stairs while I answer the door. I open it too see a little girl, who looks about six standing there. She wasn't selling anything, she seems empty handed. And I see no adults nearby.

_What in the world? Who would leave there child unattended like this?_

"Hello, sweetie. What's your name?" I say kindly to the little girl, not wanting to scare her.

"My name is Emma" she tells me with her little soprano voice.

"Are you lost sweetheart?" I ask concerned. She shakes her head no and her brunette curls bounce all about.

"I was at the park with my mommy. Daddy was gonna come. But he didn't. I though he got lost. So I went to find him. Have you seen him?" she asks sweetly.

"Well I don't know honey, can you tell me what he looks like?" I ask her. She smiles and her curls bounce again. You can see her two front teeth missing. She pulls a picture out of her pocket and hands it to me. I look at the picture and I almost pass out.

This is a picture of Emmett.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors Note:

Hello everyone! It has been another long break but I am back with another chapter. I really wanted to put out another chapter before the start of the holidays. Again, I want to thank you for all of the support I have s been receiving for this story. All of you are awesome! :)

Alright, on with the story!

Stephenie Meyer own Twilight and all of the characters from the books.

I apologize in advance for any errors and/or mistakes.

Reviews, criticism, and suggestions are always welcomed. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

*All thought in italics

**Rosaile's POV **

I sat in the living room, perfectly still. Unlike my outside posture, my insides and outsides shaking furiously, as if I was the most fragile thing in the world. A few minutes after Emma and I had our little conversation, a woman came frantically running towards us. This woman was obviously her mother, Emma looked very much like her. A part of me wanted to hate her. To blame her for making me feel like my life just fell apart. But I couldn't. Because it wasn't her fault that Emmett chose to lie to me. So I kept my feeling to myself and tried to be as polite as I could, for Emma's sake. The woman thanked me profusely for finding her daughter. Emma had apparently went door to door around the immediate neighborhood looking for her dad. The woman told me that her name was Katlyn. Katlyn said that as soon as she told Emma her father might not be coming, Emma ran off. Katlyn had told Emma a couple of months ago that the park they always made met daddy at was not far from where daddy lived. That makes perfect sense. We have a park down the street the house. I didn't want them to know my involvement with Emmett, not yet. So to not sound suspicious, I asked Katlyn if she and Emma's father were married or together. She said no, they were both single and not together. Hearing this, made me absolutely, positively livid. He didn't mention me, at all. Katlyn and Emma left soon after the conversation. I came inside and told Bella and Alice that I wanted them to move the sleepover to Bella's and I would not be joining them. Of course, both of them questioned me and asked me "whats wrong rose" and "who was at the door". I told them I just needed some time to myself. I needed time to process, because all of this seemed so surreal. And having Bella around wouldn't help anything either. She intensifies things for me so much, it might make me feel weak and I need to be strong right now. Bella looked hurt, it made me twinge with guilt. But I just couldnt have her here. I couldn't end up kissing her again, or worse fucking her again. Not when I am emotionally all over the place. Soon after they left I sent Emmett a text that said: come home. After that, I sat on the couch and waited. And here I am, just sitting here waiting for him to come, my face a blank slate, but my mind at war. A couple minutes later I hear the engine rev and headlights shine into the window. Emmett's home.

_Here we go. ` _

I wait until the front door opens, then I stand up as he walks into the living room.

"Hey babe," he greets me before he puts an arm around my waist and moves to kiss my lips but I turn away. He scrunches up his face and rolls his eyes.

"What is it now Rose?" he asks his hand still on my waist but his eyes elsewhere and nostrils flaring. I wanted to get angry. I wanted to scream and holler, and punch him in the throat for keeping something as important as a child from me. But I can't bring myself to speak, so I just look him. I look and think. Think of all the good times we had, how he was there for me, how happy I felt on the day that I married him. I think about all the bad times too. All the fights that we had, all the times I cheated on him, and the couple of times that he cheated on me. I look at him and I see an overall good man. He isn't perfect, but sometimes he seems so damn close.

_Are you still in love with him? _

The deep sinking feeling in my stomach that followed gave me my answer right away.

_I will always love him. He has been my protector, one of my best friends and confidants. But I'm not in love with him. I can't give him true soul mate love that he deserves._

I am still looking at him, and by this time he is looking me in the eye. I can see him searching, trying to figure out what I am thinking and feeling. He is so worried for me, I can see it.

_Fuck, he is so sweet. _

I can't hold it in anymore. I don't look away, but start to spring from my eyes.

"Fuck, no no no Rosie. Don't cry! I got you, I'm here" he whispers to me as bundles me up in a warm embrace. After a couple of minutes of sobbing into his shoulder, I step away from him, wipe my eyes, and take a deep breath.

_C'mon Hale, get it together. Stay strong. _

I look Emmett in the eyes again.

"I know about Emma" I tell him. His eyes bulge out and he covers his face over his mouth then runs his fingers through his hair and closes his eyes tightly.

"Shit" he whispers. I shake me had and look away. My right foot is shaking vigorously and my anger is threating to surface.

"She came looking for you when you didn't meet her and her mother at the park. She ran from the park and was ringing doorbells looking for you" I say monotonous, trying not to get too worked up. By the time I looked at Emmett, he was sitting in the couch with his head in his hands.

"How could you not tell me Emmett? You have a fucking child! And you couldn't tell me?! And you didn't even tell them about me. Katlyn thinks you're single! What the fuck Emmett!?" I yell down at him, completely losing my temper. He pops up from his seat, as if my words have set him off.

"I WAS TRYING TO FUCKING PROTECT YOU ROSE!" he booms at me. "I know how much not being have to have a child hurt you. And it just didn't seem fair that I got to have one and you couldn't. Katlyn was a drunk one night stand that happened about a year before we were married. And I didn't tell her that I was in a relationship and didn't tell her when I got married because I didn't want her to come and attack you. I was just trying to protect you damn it!" he yells back.

"God Emmett!" I yell out in frustration, not to scold him, but more to myself. We both stay still in dour positions, bot looking at each other but just silently fuming and trying to figure out what to do and say next. The words come to me first.

"We can't keep doing this Emmett. I can't keep lying to each other, we can't keep cheating on each other. We just can't. We should get divorced" I say, tears threatening to spill out again.

"NO!" he yells out and storms over to me and intertwines his hands with mine.

"Rosalie we can make this work! We have in the past we can do it again! We can go to counseling, spend more time together, just anything! I don't want to lose you! I fucking love you Rose!" he confesses to me desperately. I smile slightly through the tears falling and I stroke his cheek in reverence.

"I know you do Emmy bear" I whisper out to him. "But I can't give you the love you deserve to have. I have cheated on you so many times. I haven't treated you the way you deserve to be treated. I have even experienced possible feelings of love with other people" I force myself to say the last part of that as gently as I can. I see the hopeful look leave his face and his hands slide out of mine and hang at his shoulders. I start to sob openly and my hands shake.

"I'm so sorry Emmett" I manage to say through my sobs. Emmett doesn't look at me or utter another word. He turns around and walks slowly out of the house. His engine revs up and he drives away. I am left in the house. Alone. My body gives out and I fall to the floor, now weeping uncontrollably. Mourning the loss of my marriage and my protector.

Two Weeks Later

**Bella's POV**

I mindlessly top the lemon sugar cookies that came out of the oven about 15 minutes ago with lemon crème frosting. They all come out easily in the same design I intended even though I am not focusing so much on the task. It is finally the end of lunch rush hour so I am not so much in a hurry. At least my body isn't. My mind on the other hand is buzzing away as normal.

_Geez, my back is killing me. Maybe I should look into that massage chair that Alice suggested. But it is so freaking expensive…Hmmm I hope that I remembered to lock the door before I left…Edward won't be coming back until late, thank goodness. Some time alone will be nice…I can't wait for my little girl to get here already. I have so many things I want to do with her and so many outfits planned!...I hope she is okay…Rose…I don't even know what is going on with her she seemed so upset when Alice and I left…Maybe I should have insisted on staying…Fuck I wish that I could see her, I don't know maybe I-_

I hand on my shoulder shocked me out of my head and I jumped.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean to startle you" Sue says behind me after she lets out a small chuckle. I laugh a bit too and give her a smile.

"It's totally fine. I was kind of zoned out anyways. Frosting things always puts me in a thinking trance" I joke as I clean up what I am working on. It is time for me to take my break. Sue laughs in response.

"I can definitely relate to that" she says smiling. "I was wondering if I could speak to you privately in my office for a second. Don't worry! It's nothing bad. These look amazing" she says as she swipes one of the frosted cookies off the tray. I smile at her action, I always tend to do that to other people's cookies in the bakery too.

"Sure thing Sue, just need to clean up bit more" I answer. She nods and smiles and heads to her office. I keep clean up as quick as I can, anxious for the meeting.

_I wonder what all of this is about. She said it was nothing bad. But maybe she means it's something bad for someone else. Hmm maybe not. Sue is a sweet lady. I don't think she would want to sabotage or let anyone go like that. _

I take off my apron and set it on the side table then head to Sue's office.

"Have a seat Bella" she tells me when I enter. I sit down on the chair facing her desk and sigh an involuntary sigh of relief and comfort. She chuckles at the sigh. My face heats up and my cheek hue pink.

"I didn't mean for that to come out" I say giggling and shaking my head.

"No need to be embarrassed Bella. I know exactly how you feel. Every woman who has been pregnant has sighed that type of sigh. I know I had so many of them when I was pregnant" she says and we laugh together.

"So how is everything else with the baby? Have you thought of a name yet?" she asks conversationally.

"Everything is good. The baby is perfectly healthy and fine, no problems thanks goodness. And I have a few names floating around in my head. But I haven't decided one yet" I say.

"Well, when the time is right I'm sure it will come to you" she says encouragingly and that causes me to break another smile.

"Now let me get too what I really want to talk about. I know you have your break and I don't want to keep up your time" she says politely and I sit up straighter to focus on her words.

"I am getting old Bella" she says chuckling. "I really am not getting any younger. I think it's about time for old Sue to retire" she tells me. I raise my eyebrows in surprise then shale my head.

"Oh Sue, you aren't old" I try to persuade her and she just smiles in response.

"I want to spend my time traveling and spend time with my children and grandkids while I still can. I think it's just time for me to relinquish my grip on the bakery and let you younger ones who are up and coming shine as brightly as I know you can" she continues. "But before I do that, I want to ensure the bakery is in good hands, staff and management wise" she explains. I nod my agreement.

"Bella, you have been working here for such a long time, and have been so dedicated to this bakery. And I can tell that you have a true passion for baking. And you are darn good at it!" she praises me. I smile and duck my head in an effort to hide my flushing cheeks.

"Thank you so much Sue" I say in appreciation.

"Just telling it like I see it. And I hope you can believe in yourself enough to accept this proposal" she says leaning forward in her chair slightly. I raise my eyes brows even higher this time and lean forward in my seat as well.

"I want you to take my job. When I leave, I want you to run the bakery. You will have full control of the place and can do what you see fit. Of course I will still own it and appreciate you running it by me" she says bluntly. My mouth completely unhinges and I am left speechless. I overcome my initial shock after a couple of moments.

"Sue…oh my god…why me?" I sputter out. She grins at me and clasps her hands.

"My children, they don't really have a passion for the craft of baking. They would run it just to make me happy, but I know there heart would not be in it. And those that work here, it is just a job to them. But I know that it more than that for you. I know it is an escape for you and you have a fondness for it. I want this bakery to run and thrive on passion and love and warmth. And I feel like you can make that happen. Now I know that right now it would be too much to handle with the baby coming. But in a year, I would like for you to take control of the place. This should give you some time with the baby and time for me to show you the ropes" she says encouragingly. I shake my head and bite my lip and try my hardest not to tackle Sue letting out embarrassing sobs.

_Holy shit. This is amazing!_

"Thank you so much Sue! I won't let you down" I say getting up quickly to move and hug her. She meets me half way and hugs ne back tight.

"You are so welcome Bella. And I know you won't. I believe in you" she says while we are in our embrace.

"Now, go take your break" she says when we let go and we both chuckle. I walk out of the office with the hugest smile plastered on my face. I head back to storage to find Tia. She usually is checking inventory at this time. I finally find her staring at the bread shelf counting to loaves.

"T!" I exclaim and poke her in the back. She jumps and lets out a scream. Then she sees it's me and smiles and swats me playfully.

"Bella Geez! Almost gave me a fucking heart attack!" she shakes her head disapprovingly but still grins. I laugh and link my arm with hers.

"Sorry, but I have something I reaaaaaaaaally want to tell you" I say, squeezing her arm. Her smile falters and she sighs deeply. She moves her arm out of mine and sets down her paperwork on the table behind us.

"I have something I want to tell you too. But let me go first" she tells me. Her whole body has seemed to deflate and a forlorn look paints her face. I nod to prompt her to speak.

"Bells, I don't know how to say this. But I slept with Rosalie. More than once. I'm so sorry Bella. I really am" she whispers. I instantly start shaking my head and my lips start to tremble. I don't give Tia a second look before I run out of the room.

A Week Later

**Alice's POV**

I walk into the height of the buzz of the office. Phones ringing and journalists typing away happily at their battered down laptops. I finally reach my desk and set my bag down. I sigh and smile.

_I can't believe I am admitting this, but I missed this place. _

I take out my laptop and set it on my desk. Then rearrange my desk slightly to change up the look. So many things have changed in my life lately. I am no longer with Jasper and our divorce is on its way to being final. I am about to move into my own place. I like it. All this change. I have become addicted to change. I used to hate it, but now I need it.

"Aliceeeeee!" Stella yells down the hall then tackles me from behind. I giggle and swiftly turn to embrace her in a hug.

"Stella, you are acting like I was gone for years. I saw you yesterday" I say shaking my head and chuckling at her antics.

"I know, but it's good to have you back. We all missed your cheery face around here Al" she says letting go and bumping her hips with mine.

"Well it is good to be back and get back to work" I say smiling and we both sit down at our desks to get to start the day. By lunch time, I am gazing at Leah's number in my phone.

_I can't get her out of my head. I hope she is okay. I should leave her alone. I don't want to. Darn it! Maybe I should text her, one text won't hurt. She is already mad at me anyways. _

I limit my texting to her to one text only. And I make it sincere as I can.

Alice: I miss you Leah

**Bella's POV **

I snort almost all of my coke now as Seth cracks another joke about the movie we just saw.

"Seth stop it! You are going to make me choke" I say trying to calm my laughter down. I kick him under the table for good measure.

"Hey! It's not my fault I am hilarious" he says smirking them takes another bite out his burger. I sigh and shake my head looking at him smiling.

"You are such a goofball. But I am so glad I could hang out today. Things have been weird at home, weird at work, weird with family. I feel normal when we hang out" I tell him.

"Ah shit Bells. Don't say that, you are way too good to me man" he shakes his head and leans back.

"No Seth, I really mean it" I say sincerely and take his hand. I squeeze and smile up at him.

"Fuck, I can't do this anymore. You are too good for this" he says and he lets go of my hand and sets down his food.

"What are you talking about" I stop my movements and look at him totally confused.

"I wanted to get back at him. I wanted to be friend you and rub it in his face to hurt him. I loved him. I did. But I never should have brought you into this or did this to you. You are too good of a person. You deserve to know" Seth says solemnly.

"Seth I don't understand, what is going on!" I say starting to get anxious and scared.

"Remember how I told you I had an affair with a married man?" he asks me, looking straight into my eyes. I nod, looking back at him.

"That married man was Edward" she confesses.

My heart stops.


End file.
